


Bridges

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Baby, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Statutory Rape, Swan Queen - Freeform, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 53,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan has always run from everything and everyone; make no connections and no one can hurt you. But one night, something stops her from running. She meets Regina standing at the edge of a bridge, and everything changes.</p><p> </p><p>Major TW for suicide, depression, rape/non-con, abortion, child abuse, baby conceived by rape</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first real Swan Queen story, so let me know what you think!

It was raining when she saw her.

Pouring, to be more accurate. The rain was pounding against Emma’s umbrella, practically soaking through her rain coat. Her jeans were wet and chafing against her legs in the way that wet denim does, but she was on a mission. Storybrooke was too small, and there was no way she was staying in this one-stoplight town. This was her third foster room in two months, but this time, she was running away for good. No more foster homes, no more group homes, no more disappointment. David and Mary Margaret seemed like decent people, if a little young to foster a teenager, but Emma knew it wouldn’t last. It never does.

She was crossing some old toll bridge in the middle of the woods, trying to find her way out of town as fast as possible when she saw the figure. The river was roaring below the bridge, swollen from the past three days of rain, and it was so dark that Emma almost missed her. She saw her immediately, standing on the wrong side of the guard rail, her hands gripping it behind her as she gazed at the rush of water below her. Emma could see in the way the person leaned forward and back, in the way the person’s shoulders shook, that whoever it was, was crying.

Oh no, Emma thought to herself. She pulled out her phone, a gift from the Nolans, and dialed 911.

“Hello?” she said, as quietly as she could manage. “I think someone’s about to jump off the old toll bridge. Can you send some help?” Without waiting for a response, Emma hung up.

She approached the figure slowly. When she got closer, she saw it was a girl, probably around her age. Her brown hair was plastered to her head, her sweater and jeans soaked through. She had to be freezing, and Emma was wondering what would kill her first: hypothermia, or the fall. Okay, Swan. You’ve gotta get her off the edge. Emma knew her grip would falter, whether intentionally or unintentionally. Without knowing why, Emma knew she couldn’t let this girl die.

“Hey there,” she calls out, raising her voice to be heard over the rain. “Do you want my umbrella? Pretty wet out here.” Stupid, stupid, stupid, Emma curses herself.

“Go… away,” the girl calls out between sobs, her chest heaving. Emma can only see her profile, but she thinks the girl is beautiful.

“My name’s Emma. Who are you?” She took a step forward.

“Leave me… alone,” she sobs.

“Sorry, I don’t take orders well. Especially not from strangers. Now, if I knew your name, we wouldn’t really be strangers, would we?” Just keep her talking, Swan. Maybe that’ll keep her from jumping. The girl hesitates, presumably thinking.

“Regina,” she finally calls out. Emma takes another hesitant step forward.

“Well, Regina, nice to meet you. How old are you? I’m fourteen,” Emma offers.

“Fifteen.” Emma bites her lip. Where the hell is that damn ambulance? I can’t do this forever.

“Cool! I… I’ve been worried about making friends. It’s such a small town, I figured you’d all have your cliques already. Maybe we can be friends?”

“No.” The reply was swift and sure, and Emma heard another sob.

“We can, if you’d come down and look at me. Come on, I’m pretty cool once you get to know me. You can share my umbrella, we can get out of the rain,” Emma offers, getting closer. Just a few more steps, and she’ll be close enough to grab Regina, pull her over the railing.

“I can’t… I can’t keep going,” Regina shouts, sounding frantic. She leans further over the edge. Emma winces, taking another step forward. “Don’t come any closer!” Emma freezes in her place.

“It’s cold out tonight. Aren’t you cold? You can have my jacket, if you want. We can talk. Maybe I can help.” Oh God. I can’t watch her die. I can’t see this, not again.

“You won’t understand.”

“I’ve been in the foster system since birth. I’ve been in 43 different foster homes and 12 different group homes. Let me tell you, I’ve seen plenty of shit. I might be able to understand more than you think.” Emma takes another small step forward. One more step and she’s within arm’s reach. Regina doesn’t say anything.

“I’m pregnant.”

“There are other options than this. Please, Regina, take my hand,” Emma says, reaching out. Regina cringes away.

“I can’t have this baby! I can’t… Not when it’s his,” she wails. Her hands start to slip on the guardrail. A light clicks in Regina’s head. A very long time ago, an older girl from her group home had this same look when she came home from the park one day. Emma wondered…

“Regina… Did someone… Force something you didn’t want?” Regina chokes out another sob, her grip slipping further. “Regina, please, there are people you can talk to. There are resources you can use. There are so many good things out there.”

“I… can’t,” she sobs.

“Won’t your family miss you? Your friends?”

“My father… is dead. Mother… hates me. My friends… Their lives will go on. But mine won’t.” Regina straightens up, seems to take a deep breath. Emma hurriedly steps forward and drops the umbrella, trying to stay in the girl’s line of sight. “Mine can’t. Not like this. I’m sorry you had to see this, Emma.” With that, Regina lets go, but Emma is already right behind her, grabbing her shoulders. Though she is scrawny, Emma is stronger than she looks. She hauls Regina back up, leaning her back onto the railing. Regina fights a little, but soon Emma and Regina are on the ground, safely in the middle of the bridge.

“Let me go! I can’t live like this!” Regina struggled more once on the ground, trying to claw her way back to the railing to pitch herself over. When Emma wraps her arms around her waist, she feels how icy her skin is. How long has she been out here? And where the fuck is that damn ambulance?!

“No!” Emma shouts. In addition to being stronger than she looks, Emma is a good fighter, and wrestles Regina onto the ground below her. Emma puts her knees on either side of the girl’s chest, holding her down.

“Why do you even care?” Regina shouts, tears streaming down her face. Despite how puffy her eyes are, despite how blue her lips are, despite how bloody her lips are from biting them, Emma recognizes how beautiful this girl is.

“I told you. In the foster system, I’ve seen some things. When I was six, the dad at the home I was at was abusing one of the older girls. She got pregnant, and felt the same way you did. She panicked, and one night, I watched her hang herself. I was too little to stop her, but I sure as hell can stop you,” Emma shouts. Lightning flashes overhead, and the girls just stare at each other, their chests heaving. Regina stops fighting, but Emma doesn’t move to get off of her.

“I went on a double date with my friend Kathryn. She’s a senior, but we’ve been friends since we were kids since we live next to each other. Her boyfriend Fred is a freshman in college. Her parents would only let her go out to visit him if I went with them. He had a friend of his come too, so I wouldn’t be the awkward third wheel,” Regina starts to explain. She turns her head, unable to look Emma in the eye. Emma can feel her shaking. She wonders if it was from the cold, or the memories.

“He was an undergrad, like Fred. But he was returning to school. He was, like, thirty.” Emma’s stomach turns. “Most of the night was okay. He just kinda acted like a friend, but he bought my movie ticket, and my dinner. But then, when we got back to his apartment, Fred and Kathryn went to his room, leaving us alone… He… he started kissing me. Put his… put his hands on me. I told him I didn’t want to, but he got mad… Said that since he… he spent so much money on me… wasted his night… I should repay the favor. I cried… and he got mad. Hit me… Called me a tease, a whore… He held me down… When he was done, he gave me $40 for a cab… and I went back to the hotel Kathryn and I were staying at…”

“Regina, did you tell anyone?” Emma asks quietly. In the distance, she hears what sounds like a siren.

“No. Then, I took this pregnancy test a few days ago… And it was positive. It’s his,” she laughs bitterly. She cocks her head, hearing the approaching siren.

“Regina, I called for some help, um, before. I think this is them. Do you want me to… Can I come with you?” Regina’s eyes widen, and her hand grips Emma’s wrist.

“You damn well better. You called them here.” She smiles weakly. Emma knows that she hadn’t completely fixed everything that drove Regina to the edge of the bridge, but, as the ambulance comes to a screeching halt, and Regina smiles over at her, she wonders if maybe she had started to.


	2. Going to the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma start to get the treatment they need at Storybrooke General Hospital.

By the time the ambulance was rumbling back down the street, Emma’s shoulder was throbbing. The paramedic insisted that she was coming down off an adrenaline high, and she would probably start feeling some pain now, not to mention the cold. The woman wrapped both girls in some heat-reflector blanket, and Emma started to shiver. Regina’s lips were blue, but she kept Emma’s hand in a vice-like grip.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” the paramedic asks Emma. In this small town, everyone knew who Regina was, but Emma was still a mystery.

“Em-m-ma,” she stutters, her teeth chattering painfully.

“Alright, Emma, what’s your birthday?” She started to copy the information onto a tablet.

“Oct-octob-b-ber twe-en-t-ty sec-cond.”

“Last name?’

“Sw-swan.”

“Scale of one to ten, how bad does your shoulder hurt?” At that exact moment, the ambulance goes over a pothole, and Emma cries out.

“Ten!” she cries. Once the car stabilizes, she takes a deep breath, correcting herself. “Sev-ven.” She feels the thin blanket growing warmer, reflecting her body heat. She starts to feel better, warmer. Looking over, she sees Regina’s face gaining some color, though her lips are still blue.

“Alright, sit still and breathe normally. This is just going to take your blood pressure. It’ll get tight, but don’t worry, okay?” She straps a blue cuff around Emma’s upper arm and turns to Regina.

“And your name, sweetheart?”

“R-regina. M-mills.”

“Birthday?” The cuff begins to tighten, and Regina grips Emma’s hand tighter.

“J-july. F-f-fift-t-teen.” The cuff releases, and the paramedic copies the numbers that flash on the screen onto her tablet. She tries to slip it around Regina’s arm, but Regina struggles, fighting against her.

“Regina, i-it’s ok-ay,” Emma says softly.

“I can’t g-go to the hospital,” Regina whispers. “M-mother won’t be p-p-pleased. She’ll b-be angry.”

“She’ll be happy to know you’re safe,” the paramedic says gently, trying to get the cuff on. Regina whimpers, pulling against her. In her struggle, her sweater rides up and Emma sees a nasty bruise on her ribcage, several shades of yellow, purple, and blue, indicating varying stages of healing. The paramedic’s eyes widen slightly before she schools her expression into neutrality, sitting back. “Okay. Okay. Can you tell me what happened? Why were you on that bridge?” Regina whimpers.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” she whispers. Emma scoots closer to her as they pull into the emergency room parking lot. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she wraps her arm around Regina’s waist, gently leading her out, hurrying into the waiting room to avoid the cold.

 

The room was a blur of activity.

Nurses bustled around, calling out to each other. Patient’s moans, groans, and complaints laced the air. To her left, Regina sees an old man vomit on the floor. To her right, a young woman cradles her wrist to her chest, as if she was hurt. The intakes nurses started to usher Emma into a separate room, but she clung to Regina’s waist.

“We go together, or not at all,” Emma said firmly. The nurse nods, leading them down the hall and into a larger room. Regina is quiet as the nurses fuss over Emma. She just clutches the heat-reflective blanket from the ambulance around her shoulders, ignoring the nurse who tries to talk to her. She lets her take her blood pressure, stands on the scale, underneath the height chart, even lets her draw blood.

“Regina, Regina, look at me,” Emma whispers. Regina looks over at her.

“I have to go have my shoulder x-rayed. Are you- can you stay here? Will you stay here and talk to the nurse?”

“You’re coming back?” Regina whispers.

“I’m coming back,” she confirms, nodding. Regina nods back, and watches as Emma eases herself into a wheelchair and is wheeled out of the room.

“Regina, my name is Johanna. Can we talk?” Regina nods. “Good, good. First, can we get you out of those wet clothes? You’ll warm up faster.” Regina nods again, and the older woman turns, getting one of those stupid hospital outfits out of the cabinet behind her. She doesn’t say anything as Johanna turns around, giving her some semblance of privacy. As her wet clothes hit the floor, the cold air assaults her, and she is happy to put on the loose cloth pants and open shirt. Without a word, Johanna loosely ties the back of the shirt.

“Better?” Johanna smiles.

“Yeah,” Regina croaks, wrapping herself in the blanket from the bed as she sits down.

“Good, good. So, let’s talk about the bridge.” Regina squirmed, but nodded. “Can you tell me what brought you there?”

“I’m pregnant,” she admits softly.

“And you don’t want to be. Okay, now how old are you, Regina?”

“Fifteen.”

“Do you know who the father is?” Regina whimpers.

“I can’t- I don’t- I don’t want to talk about him.”

“We’ll come back to him. Regina, the sex you had, when did it happen? Was it consensual?” Regina shakes her head. “Okay, do you want to file a report? We can bring a detective in here?”

“It happened a few weeks ago. I can’t- I can’t prove it.”

“If he’s the father of that baby, that’s all the proof they need.” Regina trembles. She hadn’t expected this.

“He’ll just say I wanted it,” she whispers, a tear sliding down her cheek.

“You’re under the age of consent. Legally speaking, you can’t want it. Do you want me to call the detectives? There are tests and procedures we can do to get them the proof they need. With your testimony, they can put him away. That can do a world of good in helping you heal.”

“I- I think… Can you call them?” Johanna nods.

“Who gave you those bruises on your body?”

“I fell. It’s my fault,” she says quickly. Johanna levels her gaze at Regina, clearly not believing the brunette.

“Is that the story you want to stick with?” Regina says nothing. She knows what her mother does is wrong, but she’s still the only family Regina has left. Johanna sighs. “You will not get into any trouble. I just want to know before I call home.” Regina stiffens, her eyes widening. Weak. Pathetic little fool, her mother’s voice pops into her head.

“Don’t call her, please,” Regina begs. These… these are from her. Please, don’t tell anyone.” Johanna bites her lip, patting Regina’s hand.

“I have to tell my superiors, and they have to report it to the police. It’s procedure.” Regina nods. She understands, really, but it doesn’t help anything.

“I don’t want to talk any more,” Regina whispers, drawing the blanket tighter around her.

“Regina, I just have one thing to explain to you, okay? Because of where we found you, you’re being put on suicide watch. This is not a punishment, and you did nothing wrong. Okay? You hear me? This is not a punishment; we just want to take care of you. All this means, is that people will be in your room a bit more frequently than usual. They’ll check up on you, make sure you’re okay. I will be back to talk to you again in a few hours, okay?” Regina nods as the door opens and Emma is wheeled back in, grimacing.

“Okay, Miss Swan, we’ve notified your parents-”

“Foster parents,” Emma corrects the nurse through gritted teeth. He rolls his eyes, but nods.

“We’ve contacted your foster parents, and they’re on their way. Now, we can give you something for the pain, to keep you comfortable. How does that sound?” Emma nods, climbing onto the bed with Regina as opposed to the one on the other side of the room. “Ah, girls,” the nurse starts. Johanna shakes her head quickly. “Emma, give me your left hand,” he sighs. Emma  squeezes Regina’s hand as they stick her with a needle and inject something into it. Emma visibly relaxes as they hook her up to a saline drip.

“Keep that shoulder still until a doctor comes in to look at your x-rays,” he says, pointing a finger at her. She rolls her eyes and smiles. “Regina, I need to give you an IV, too,” he says, turning to her. She stiffens, backing up.

“Just for a warm saline drip,” Johanna explains quickly. “Your core body temp is still too low. Would you rather I do it? I can do that.” Regina nods, holding out her hand as Johanna sterilizes it, pricking her with a needle. She feels the warmth flood into her. The nurse and Johanna leave, leaving the door wide open. Regina sees the nurse’s station just outside the hall and wonders if they put her there on purpose, considering the suicide watch they put me under.

“So, I got my x-ray,” Emma smiles lazily. Regina nods. “Did you talk with that nurse?” Another nod.

“Detectives are coming,” Regina warns Emma softly. “I… I decided to talk to them… about the baby’s father.” Emma nods. They sit in silence for a while, and Emma leans into Regina, shivering slightly. It had barely been ten minutes before a female nurse came in.

“How are we doing in here, ladies? Anything I can get you? Water? Another blanket?” she asks.

“Can I get a blanket? Regina’s hogging all of them,” Emma grins, gently pushing Regina’s shoulder. Regina smiles softly.

“How about you, Regina?” Regina shakes her head. “Okay, well the detectives are on their way, alright? I’ll be back with that blanket.” For the next few minutes, the monitors’ beeping is the only sound in the room. The nurse drops off a blanket, wrapping it around Emma delicately. Suddenly, they hear a clattering of noise outside, people arguing. Emma groans.

“Those are probably my foster parents,” she whispers. Sure enough, they come barrelling in not a moment later.

“Oh, Emma! We were so worried when they called!” the woman cries, immediately embracing Emma, who cries out as she moves her shoulder. “Oh, gosh, you shoulder! I am so sorry!” Realizing Emma is not alone in the bed, she widens her eyes. “Oh, Regina, what are you doing here?” Regina looks down, doesn’t say anything. At this moment, the detectives choose to arrive.


	3. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina meets the Nolans, and talks to the detectives.

“Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Nolan, perfect timing,” a young man’s voice calls out. A handsome young doctor comes in, all smiles, and blue eyes and perfect blond hair. “I was just going to come and talk to Emma about her x-rays.”

“You already had x-rays?” David, her foster-father said incredulously. Emma wanted to just shrug, but the pain in her shoulder reminded her to stay still.

“Should I move?” Regina whispers. Since they’re about to start discussing personal medical information, she knows she should, but she doesn’t want to leave Emma. She feels ridiculous, like a child clinging to her mother’s leg on the first day of school, but she doesn’t want to be alone.

“No,” Emma says quickly. “How’d my pictures come out, doc?”

“Well, it looks like you have a small fracture in your clavicle. That’s the collarbone, right here,” he explains, pointing to his own collarbone. “Did you land on your shoulder when you fell on the bridge?”

“Yeah,” Emma answers, gripping Regina’s hand. Regina felt guilty; it was her fault Emma fell, her fault she was hurt.

“What are you going to do for her?” Mary Margaret asks quickly.

“It’s not displaced, so we don’t need to fix it surgically. We’re going to give you a shoulder sling to keep it immobilized. It’ll keep your shoulder still, and let it heal. You’ll also need some physical therapy, and a follow-up appointment.”

“What about when it hurts?” Emma moans. The doctor smiles.

“I can prescribe some pain medicine. A technician will be in to fit you for a shoulder sling, and I’ll write out a prescription. Once you get all that, someone will draw up discharge papers. You should be out of here in, oh, an hour?”

“You guys can leave, but I’m staying with Regina,” Emma says quickly. Mary Margaret bites her lip and the doctor just walks out, his job done.

“Emma, you should get home and rest your shoulder, get in your own clothes. Regina probably needs to rest, too, and her mother will be here.”

“No!” Regina shouts, panicked. Emma reaches out with one arm, grabbing Regina’s wrists, pulling Regina’s hands into her lap.

“No, she won’t. I am staying with her. Please, Mary Margaret. She can’t be alone,” Emma begged. Regina clenches her fist, careful to control her breathing, the way her mother taught her to. _Pathetic waste of space,_ Cora’s voice sneers in her head. The detectives choose this moment to make their appearance, knocking lightly on the door.

“Excuse us, Detectives Lucas and Jones here to speak to Regina,” the woman says. She’s young, maybe mid-twenties. Her dark hair is pulled up into a high ponytail, streaks of red running through it. Her jeans and red rain jacket hug her body in a way that indicates more of a teenager than a detective. The other detective, a black man in his thirties, has an easy smile and warm, brown eyes. His khaki slacks and button down shirt fit Regina’s idea of what a detective would look like.

“Detectives? Regina, why do you need detectives?” Mary Margaret asks.

“Did something happen? Are you okay?” David adds.

“Mary Margaret, David, please, don’t ask,” Emma whispers. "I’ll meet you outside.” She waits until the two adults go back outside the room before turning and whispering to Regina, whose eyes have widened considerably, and was chewing her bottom lip worriedly.

“Do you want me to go outside?” she whispers, ignoring the detectives.

“Don’t go, please,” Regina begs, holding on to her hand for dear life.

“Miss Mills, can we ask you a few questions?” the female detective asks. “I’m Detective Lucas, but you can call me Ruby. So, I hear you’re pregnant. Can we talk about the baby’s father? Do you know who the father is?” Regina nods.

“H-his name is Leopold Arthur Blanchard the third.” The other detective writes it down on a notepad.

“Okay, where did you meet him?” she asks.

“My best friend’s boyfriend. He goes to University of Tampa, and her parents would only let her visit if I went along, like a double date or something. He was my- my date for the night,” Regina sniffles.

“Okay, that’s good, Regina, really good. Now, it’s gonna be hard, but I need you to tell me exactly what happened, okay? Can you do that?” Emma feels Regina’s hands start to shake. She puts her arm around Regina’s shoulders, moving the other to hold her hands. Moving her injured shoulder hurts like a bitch, but she has to hold Regina.

Regina’s voice shakes as she recounts the whole sordid ordeal. The male detective scribbles down everything she says, and Ruby records it on her phone. When Regina’s shoulders start to shake, she only pauses before continuing to tell her story. As she recounts his insults, the way he held her down, how he made her feel worthless, Emma has to hold back bile and barely suppressed rage. How _dare_ he call her a filthy whore? How _dare_ he pin her hands behind her back while he raped her? How _dare_ he suggest she was asking for it? When Regina finishes with her realizing she was pregnant, the room falls into silence.

“Regina, I have to ask this. Is there anyone else who could be the father of this child?”

“No,” Regina says quickly. “No, he was the only, uh, the only one.”

“Okay, okay, thank you. We have to ask. Now, you said he was a lot older than you? How old?”

“Thirty. He laughed because he was, um, twice my age. Said he lucked out,” Regina says carefully. Ruby nods.

“What are you planning on doing with the baby? Are you keeping it, or do you plan to terminate?” Regina stiffened.

“I haven’t… I haven’t thought that far in advance,” she admits. Emma remembers what she said on the bridge, just before she let go. _I_ can’t… _Not when it’s his… Their lives will go on. Mine won’t. Mine can’t._ She hadn’t thought any further beyond her jump off the bridge.

“Well, remember that that is _your_ decision. Don’t let anyone try to persuade you either way, okay?” Regina just nods.

“And now, we have a few questions about those bruises. You told a doctor that ‘she’ gave them to you. Who is the ‘she’?” Regina bites her lip. It’s time to decide; is blood truly thicker than water? Will she betray her own flesh and blood?

“Regina, I won’t let anyone hurt you. Don’t you dare think this is your fault, okay? If she hurt you, she’s already betrayed you, okay?” Emma whispers reassuringly. Regina wonders how this girl who she just met seems to be reading her mind like this.

“It started after my father died,” Regina admits, her confession hissing out of her like breath out of a balloon, barely a whisper. “She never liked me much, told me so. Before he died, it was just snarky comments and criticisms. After he died, it was like she was… given permission. She’d try and teach me how to be a lady, a proper lady. When I failed to meet her impossible standards, she’d p-p-punish me.” Regina is numb. She can’t believe she’s saying these words out loud, so calmly.

“How did she punish you?” Detective Jones asks. Regina takes a deep breath.

“Sometimes she’d slap me. Then she started punching me, leaving bruises where no one would see them. Once she threw me down a flight of stairs, made me tell everyone I’d tripped. Then one day… something snapped. She’d make me lay down or kneel on the floor, and she’d hit me with her belt, on my back.” The tears are flowing freely now, and Regina has to take a break, letting out a sob. She works to get her breathing under control. _Put on your best face,_ her mother whispered in her ear.

“Okay, we need the doctors to do a complete inventory of your injuries, and do what we call a rape kit. It won’t get any DNA, but it can establish a few things. We’d also like to do a prenatal blood test to check for paternal DNA, to match to your attacker’s, okay?”

“I- I don’t, um, Emma… Can she…?” Regina trails off, frustrated at her inability to speak properly.

“Can I come with her? Does she have to be alone?” Emma asks.

“If it makes you more comfortable, Emma can be with you,” Ruby confirms. “I’ll go talk to the doctors about those tests, and Detective Jones here is going to work on getting an emergency order of removal from your mother’s custody for the duration of the investigation.” Regina nods, barely holding back tears. As soon as the detectives leave, she starts to heave, emptying the meager contents of her stomach onto the floor beside the bed. Then she starts to sob, embarrassed that she threw up in front of Emma, weak for crying, angry for what’s happening to her, afraid of what her mother will do, and relief at finally having told someone. Emma pulls Regina into her lap, even with one arm, and just holds her, rubbing Regina’s back.

“Shhhh, I’m here,” Emma whispers. The kind, reassurance in her tone makes Regina sob even harder. Why is this perfect stranger so much better to her than her own mother? Suddenly, there are doctors and nurses surrounding her, and Regina is fighting, kicking, screaming hysterically. She’s sobbing, her chest heaving, and someone holds her down as another nurse puts something in her IV. After a moment, she feels tired. They’d sedated her. She fights to keep her eyes open, keep her grip on Emma’s hand. If she closes her eyes, if she lets go, she’s not sure Emma will be there when she wakes up.

“Stay with me,” she whispers brokenly, letting out another sob, more like a wail.

“Of course,” Emma whispers, kissing Regina’s knuckles as she watches her eyes flutter closed as her hand goes limp.


	4. What Happens Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Regina gets a rape kit and an ultrasound, and Emma gets a sister.

“Mama?” Regina groans when she opens her eyes, still fuzzy on what’s happening. Did she really try to throw herself off the toll bridge? Did she talk to those detectives?

“Regina,” Emma groans back sleepily. So, she knows that everything really happened. She really talked to those detectives. Emma Swan really did break her clavicle trying to save Regina from herself.

“Emma, you stayed,” Regina whispered happily. Everything was still… fuzzy… but she was awake now.

“Of course I did,” Emma replies, in a “duh” tone.

“Did the detectives leave?” She couldn’t have blown her one chance with them to a bit of ill-timed hysteria.

“No, they’re just outside. Detective Jones found a judge, showed her your testimony, and got the emergency order of removal. He’s outside trying to figure out where you’ll go next.”

“Ah, Regina, you’re awake,” Johanna says as she comes back in. I look over at the clock, realizing it had been nearly five hours since I last spoke with Johanna.

“You came back,” Regina smiles.

“Of course I did. Now, I hear you’ve spoken to the detectives and agreed to a rape kit, as well as an injury assessment for your abuse,” Johanna says. “And you were sedated,” she adds.

“It… It was a lot to deal with all at once,” Regina admits. She then, belatedly, realizes that someone had cleaned up her vomit on the floor, and changed her into a clean top.

“Understandable,” Johanna replies. She turns to look at Emma. “And you were the one who called 911, who brought Regina in, yes?” Emma nods. “You did a very good thing, dear.” Emma blushes.

“Can they just do the stuff now? I want to get started before these nice happy sedatives wear off,” Regina says boldly. Johanna nods.

“I’ll talk to the other nurses and doctors about getting started,” she nods, checking my temperature and everything before she goes back out into the hall.

 

Regina spent the next two hours being poked, prodded, and humiliated. She knew they were doctors, just doing their job. She knew that when they did that pelvic exam, they just needed to get their evidence of what they called “vaginal trauma.” She knew that the pictures they took of her bruises and scars where their way of proving how dangerous Cora Mills was. She knew that doctors had no qualms about nudity, but Regina was ashamed to be lying there as they photographed, swabbed, poked, and touched every mark, every part of her.

Emma stayed, like she promised. She held Regina’s hands, as well as she could with that stupid shoulder sling immobilizing her. She was careful to hold Regina’s gaze, closing her eyes when Regina was uncomfortable. She wiped her tears, let her squeeze her hand so tight Emma was sure it would break.

FInally, after what felt like forever, Regina was dressed in her hospital gown and pants, had big fluffy socks with gripped soles on her feet, and was wheeled back into her room, Emma holding her hand in the wheelchair next to her.

“What happens next?” Regina asks the nurse before she leaves.

“We take you to obstetrics, and they’ll do an ultrasound, tell us how far along the baby is. Have you made any decisions on that?” Regina shakes her head softly. “Okay. Well, we’ll be back in a bit.”

“Emma, why are you being so nice to me?” Regina asks after a few minutes of silence. Emma shrugs with one shoulder.

“Why shouldn’t I?” But this answer isn’t enough for Regina.

“Why would you save me on the bridge? Why pull me over the edge? All you got was a broken clavicle.”

“I told you; I hesitated once, didn’t save someone. I couldn’t let someone do something like that, not again. And I don’t care about the broken clavicle. I got a new friend, right?” Regina smiles, really and truly smiles. Not a half smile, not a smile broken by a confused look. A real smile that makes her whole face light up, and Emma thinks it’s beautiful.

 

Not long after, Regina is sitting in a room, the cold jelly on her stomach, looking at the first picture of her child. _Hers._ It’s just a little bean-sized spot on the screen, barely even anything. Had the doctor not pointed it out, Regina doubted she would have been able to find it.

“Holy crap,” Emma says reverently, looking at the screen. They printed out a picture of the little bean, just four weeks old, and made an appointment to do a blood draw at eight weeks to get the DNA to prove it was Leopold’s baby. When they got back to the room, nearly eight hours after Emma found Regina on the bridge, the detectives are waiting for them, along with Emma’s foster parents.

“Ruby?” Regina asks hesitantly. They can’t take Emma away from her, not now.

“We found you your emergency placement. Turns out, the Nolans are the only family in Storybrooke that are registered foster parents. They’ve agreed to take care of you for the duration of the investigation. Is that alright?” Ruby explains, smiling.

“You mean… I don’t have to go home? I… I can stay with Emma?” Regina says hesitantly, afraid she’s misunderstanding.

“We talked to your doctors, and we know now what happened on the bridge. Regina, I want you to know that we will always listen to you, whether you’re with us for three weeks or three years. If you need someone, we will be there,” Mary Margaret says earnestly, putting a hand on Regina’s shoulder. Regina flinched, and looked over at Emma.

“So… You’re stuck with me,” Emma grins after a moment.

“I’ll talk to someone about discharge papers,” David says quietly.

Regina bites her lip. Just last night, she had been ready to end it all, convinced that it would be for the better. She was still pregnant, unsure what to do about it. She was still dealing with the repercussions of Leopold’s actions. She was still reeling from the betrayal of her mother. She was nowhere near healed, and probably wouldn’t be completely better for a long time, if she ever got there. She didn’t know what was coming next, with impending trials regarding her, a life growing inside of her, and everyone gossiping when they hear about what she was going to do (it was a small town; people gossip). Even though Regina doesn’t know what happens next, she thinks she might be able to handle it, so long as Emma is at her side.


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mary Margaret and David try to adjust, and Regina can't sleep.

“Oh David,” Mary Margaret sighs quietly, leaning into her husband as they stand at the nurse’s station, waiting for formal discharge paperwork. They had just received a lesson on caring for a _suicidal teenager._ “Just two days ago, it was just us. Now, we’ve got a teenage runaway, and a pregnant rape survivor, abuse victim, and suicidal daughter of the mayor. How are we going to do this?” she whispers. She doesn’t regret going through the process of becoming a foster parent; it’s clear she’s needed. But _so_ many have failed Emma, that much is clear from reading her file. She’s afraid to be just another failed parent in the young girl’s life. And Regina? How to even get started on Regina. When she was a teenager herself, she babysitted her, but Regina was maybe five at the time? Barely a child, and her father was still alive. How on Earth did it come to this?

“It won’t be easy,” David admitted, “but we can’t give up on them. I can take some time off, make Gus the temporary Sheriff for a few weeks, while we get settled. You could try and take a week off. There are laws for that, right? Maternity leave for new adopted or foster children?” Mary Margaret nods.

“I asked the union rep when we got Emma’s file. I can take a few weeks, they said. Oh, thank you so much. So, we can take them home now?” Mary Margaret turns her attention to the nurse, Johanna she recalls, in front of her.

“The detectives and social workers will be by in the morning to check up with you guys. I’m, uh, I’m at the end of my shift, but this is my number. If you have any problems with Regina, _please_ don’t hesitate to call me. I’ve developed a bit of a rapport with her, and I want to make sure she’s alright. Oh, and please remember to make her appointments with a therapist, and-”

“Don’t leave her alone for prolonged periods of time. Don’t allow her unsupervised access to any medications, sharp objects, etc. We’ve got it. Thank you, but I think we’re all ready to go home,” David interrupts, smiling at Johanna. She smiles back wearily, handing them her card. When they go back to the room, they find Emma, one arm held in place with an intricate sling, the other wrapped around Regina’s waist, helping her stand.

Regina, who normally exuded confidence, from what Mary Margaret had seen of her, was hunched over, shrinking in on herself with her arms crossed over her stomach. Since her clothes were still soaked, she had been given a pair of baggy hospital sweatpants, a hospital t-shirt, warm, thick socks, and a sweatshirt. Emma was struggling to balance the umbrella in the same hand that wrapped around Regina’s waist, so Mary Margaret took it, standing next to the girls so that she could hold it over them.

“Ready to go home, ladies?” she asks softly. Regina shrinks away from Mary Margaret, leaning into Emma, but she nods. Mary Margaret will take what she can get, for now, and leads them out to the lobby, waiting in the doorway while David brings the car around.

“So, we don’t have a second bedroom set up for you yet, Regina, but we will work on that tomorrow, okay? For tonight, you can take mine and David’s bed and we’ll sleep on the pull-out couch,” Mary Margaret explains.

“No, I don’t want to be a bother. I’ll sleep on the couch,” Regina says quickly, biting her bottom lip carefully.

“Regina, you sleep in my bed,” Emma offers. “I’ve slept on far worse than a pull-out couch, so I can handle it.”

“If that arrangement works for you girls, it’s fine with us,” Mary Margaret accepts. David pulls up, and Emma opens the door for Regina, shielding the girl from the rain as she gets into the car. Mary Margaret sighs to herself, wondering if she’s really ready for this.

 

 _You’re a whore_ , Cora sneers. The crack of the belt on her skin echoes through Regina’s ears, amplified a hundred times as the pain washes over her.

 _Don’t be a tease,_ Leopold grunts. He shoves her hands away, making swift work of the buttons on her shirt. It is clear he has done this before. She wonders if every girl struggles, and this is why he makes such easy work of breaking her defenses. Or maybe, she wonders, she’s just weak.

 _Weak, pathetic little fool._ Incompetent, Cora adds, twisting her arm a little further. Any further and Regina’s bones would snap, but Cora knew the limits, and she dropped her arm, instead leaving a bruise the shape of her fist on her daughter’s pale, soft stomach. All for a missed question on a math exam.

 _No one will believe a slut like you,_ Leopold teases, zipping up his pants as he stand over her. She is naked on the couch, crying and trying to hide her bruises, her tears, her weakness. He tosses the cash onto her stomach, right on top of the bruise, and she feels disgusting. He paid her, like a cheap hooker on the street. He raped her, and paid her for the pleasure of it. She felt dirty taking the money, but she had to get back to the hotel, and she couldn’t wait for Kathryn to finish up in the bedroom. Regina hopes that Kathryn’s night is going better than hers.

“I’m sorry,” she mutters, trying to make up for every failing, trying to stop the blows. But it’s never enough, never fast enough, never strong enough, never good enough. “Please, Mama, don’t. No.” Suddenly, someone is shaking Regina’s shoulder, and she opens her eyes.

“I’m here, Regina,” Emma whispers, standing over her in nothing more than a night shirt and loose, boxer-style shorts. “I’ve got you now, I’ve got you,” she whispers, climbing into the bed next to her, snuggling one arm around Regina’s waist as the girl snuggles her head into the blonde’s chest. Regina is glad she said nothing about it being “just a dream,” because they weren’t just dreams. They’re never just dreams, not anymore.

 

Mary Margaret wakes early in the morning to the sound of Regina heaving in the upstairs bathroom. She runs up the stairs to find her daughter holding Regina’s hair back as she retches into the toilet, trembling and sobbing.

“Oh, Regina,” Mary Margaret gasps. “Let me get you a glass of water,” she mumbles weakly. It’s not much, but it’s all she can think to do at the moment. While she’s downstairs, Regina lifts her head up, covering her eyes as she sinks to her knees. She rocks back and forth, tears streaming down her face. She can still taste him in her mouth.

“He’s not here anymore,” Emma assures her. Regina laughs bitterly, looking up at her.

“Except now he’s always here. In my mind, in my uterus, in my child,” she grunts bitterly.

“Well,” Emma says carefully, “he doesn’t have to stay in your uterus. And your child… It can be taken care of.”

“No, I can’t send him away. He has to… I can’t put him in the system, can’t abandon him like that,” Regina whispers quickly. She gets another wave of nausea and leans over the toilet, retching once more.

“Okay, no more of that, no more. You just relax, alright? I’m here now, I’m here,” Emma whispers, nodding as Mary Margaret sits on the edge of the tub, rubbing Regina’s back softly. It takes an hour to calm her down, and get her back to sleep. Emma pulls a chair up next to the bed, holding onto Regina’s hand as if her life depends on it, and this is how Mary Margaret leaves them.


	6. Making Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Emma and Regina start to make themselves more comfortable in the Nolan household.

When Mary Margaret came back a few hours later, after having fallen asleep again, she found Regina curled up on the bed, Emma asleep on the chair, her head leaning on the bed, her hand clutched around Regina’s.

“Hey, are they- oh, sorry,” David says, lowering his voice to a whisper as soon as he sees the girls sleeping. But it’s too late, Emma is stirring, stiffening and blushing when she realizes that her new foster parents are both standing in the doorway.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. Just, uh, wanted to make sure she slept okay,” Emma explains quickly, standing and coming away from the bed.

“It’s alright, we didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to check on Regina. Are you hungry? Let’s go out into the living room so we don’t wake Regina,” Mary Margaret whispers. Emma nods, casting one last look at Regina’s sleeping form.

“So, it’s a little past lunch time, but are you hungry for breakfast?” David asks, heading towards the fridge. “I make a mean omelette.”

“Not hungry,” Emma shrugs with one shoulder, pain flashing across her face as she moves her bad shoulder.

“Well, maybe David can whip up a few grilled cheese sandwiches anyways, just in case. Put a little bit of hot sauce on mine, dear,” she says, kissing her husband on the cheek. “Do you want your pain medicine? It’s been almost ten hours since they last gave you anything,” she offers. Emma shakes her head.

“I’m fine. You don’t have to bother going out to get that prescription,” Emma says, shaking her head fiercely. Too many foster parents had gotten fed up with her when she got ill. Medications are expensive, after all, and pesky to fill. Some of the only times they actually filled her prescriptions are when she has some type of nice prescription, something the parents would fill and use for themselves. Her doctor had prescribed oxycodone, and she didn’t want to find out what these parents were like when high.

“Well, we already did, while you were asleep,” Mary Margaret informs her. “Look, we can tell you’re uncomfortable, and this will help, okay?” Mary Margaret pulls out the papery package that the pills are contained in, cracking open the seal on the pill bottle. Emma sighs in relief, they hadn’t stolen her pills yet, and allows Mary Margaret to put a pill in her open palm.

“You really shouldn’t take that on an empty stomach, kid,” David says, putting the grilled cheese on a plate in front of his wife. “You _sure_ you don’t want one?” Emma bites her lip.

“Well, I mean, maybe if you’re already making one. I don’t want a burden or anything,” she admits. David nods, already starting up her sandwich.

“So, Emma, it’s a good thing you were on the bridge last night,” Mary Margaret says cautiously. She doesn’t want to come across as too angry or judgmental or anything. Emma stiffens, nervous about where this conversation will lead. “Can I ask what you were, uh, why you were on that bridge?” Emma doesn’t say anything, just looks down. “Were you running away? You had all of your stuff with you in a backpack,” Mary Margaret points out. Emma is terrified. These people don’t seem like the physical punishment type, but there have been surprises before, like the Anviro family a few months ago. Her elbow still hurt when it rained.

“Emma, we’re not mad, and we’re not going to punish you. We just want to know why. I mean, we’d only had you for a few hours. We didn’t think we could mess up that badly yet,” David says amiably, putting the sandwich in front of her. She dives in, truly starved, despite her assurances otherwise.

“Small towns are… They can be difficult,” Emma admits after taking a bite and swallowing. “Cities are bigger, more places to hang out and hide, more kids in school, easier to fit in,” she explains.

“Can’t fault you on that,” Mary Margaret smiles. “We are a pretty small town, and there aren’t a ton of teen hangouts. However, if you give it a chance, it might surprise you. And we can definitely make some trips out of the area when it gets too boring around here.” Emma nods, feeling silly for have run so quickly. She hears stirring in her room, and suddenly Regina is in the doorway, padding into the living room. She looks miserable, a quilt wrapped around her shoulders, dried vomit on her shirt, her hair a tangled mess.

“Why don’t I get you a clean outfit, Regina? Maybe you can take a shower, it might make you feel better,” Mary Margaret offers. Regina just shakes her head. “Well, are you hungry? When’s the last time you ate?”

“I’m fine,” she whispers.

“Come on, Gina, you have to replenish. Here, have a bite of my grilled cheese,” Emma offers. Regina just shakes her head, sitting down next to Emma.

“I don’t like grilled cheese,” she admits.

“I can make something else. What about a chicken sandwich? We’ve got some grilled chicken in the fridge I can heat up,” David offers.

“You don’t… I don’t want to be a bother,” Regina whispers.

“Nonsense, Regina. As long as you’re in our house, you will always be welcome to take what you need. We don’t want anyone to go hungry here,” Mary Margaret says, fixing up some leftovers from the grilled chicken salad she made the day before. Regina just wraps the blanket tighter around herself. In the light of day, she can’t believe this is real. She’s pregnant. She told the cops about Leopold, about her mother, everything. She tried to jump off a _bridge_.

“I don’t know if I can go through with this,” she whispers. Can she really face him in court? Can she face her _mother?_ What about everyone else at school? With the Storybrooke rumor mill, everyone’s probably heard something by now.

“Regina,” Emma starts before a sharp knock at the door cuts her off. They all turn in their seats, wondering who it could be.

“Social services did say they’d stop by some time today,” Mary Margaret whispers as her husband stands to get the door.

“Regina Mills, you get your ass out here and talk to me!” a young female voice calls out. Regina stiffens.

“Kathryn,” she mumbles. She knocks at the door again.

“Are you gonna keep ignoring me, Mills? Come on!” Nobody moves.


	7. True Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina learns who her real friends are.

“Well, Mills?” Kathryn calls.

“Coming,” Regina tries to call back, but her voice is barely a whisper. Clearing her throat, she tries again. “Coming, Kathryn.”

“We can give you some privacy, if you like,” Mary Margaret whispers. Regina doesn’t answer, just pulls the blanket tighter around her shoulders and opens the door. Kathryn Abigail Midasis, crown queen of the senior class at Storybrooke High, walked right into the house as if it were her own.

“Hey David, Double M, new girl,” she greets. Her late uncle married David’s mother when they were all kids, and she had been very close with her step-cousin. Her platinum-blonde hair is swept back in a perfect braid, her eyes demanding to hold everyone’s attention. She crosses her arms over her chest and raises one eyebrow at Regina. “So, Reg, can I ask how you are? Why are you here, no offense,” she calls over to David. He nods and makes himself busy cleaning the kitchen, as does Mary Margaret. Cautiously, Emma goes into the adjacent living room, unsure at whether Regina needed space or wanted her there.

“It’s bad, Kathryn. I… I did a bad thing,” she whispers, her lip quivering. “I… My mom’s in a lot of trouble now… I sent my mom… sent her to jail,” she says, starting to cry. Kathryn immediately embraces her friend.

“What did your mom do? Is it… Regina, does your mom hurt you? With more than her words?” Kathryn knew more about her than anyone else, had seen the marks that her mother’s words had carved in her heart. She knew that Cora Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, was a terror, berating her daughter. She had always suspected that Cora left more than emotional scars on her daughter, but Regina always refused to discuss it. But now, battered and broken, the stench of vomit wafting into Kathryn’s nose, Regina nods.

“Regina, did you tell someone? Is that the bad thing you did?” Regina says nothing, but Kathryn can feel her shaking. “Talk to me, Regina, please. What happened?”

“I’m p-pregnant,” she whispers. Kathryn just holds her tighter, not really knowing what to say.

“Whose is it?” Regina didn’t have a boyfriend, as far as Kathryn knew.

“Don’t be mad at me,” she whimpers.

“Regina, it’s okay.”

“Leopold. From Tampa.” Kathryn sucks in a breath of air.

“I’m going to kill Freddie. I will never understand what goes through his head sometimes. How he thought that- that swine would be a good partner for you, I will never understand,” Kathryn seethes. But now that the truth has come tumbling out, Regina can’t stop. She just keeps speaking.

“I found out a few days ago. I just… I didn’t know what to do. Mother will be so bad. Then, then she found me crying, asked me what I was doing. She… got mad… punished me. I panicked. I couldn’t bring a child into that household, and… and I knew I couldn’t just get rid of it. So I panicked. I… I didn’t think I had any options. I freaked out… went to the old toll bridge.” Kathryn gasps, but Regina just keeps on going. “Emma… She stopped me from jumping, broke her collarbone in the process. We, uh, we went to the hospital… A nurse convinced me to, uh, talk to some detectives… Emergency foster care, and your cousins are the only ones certified here in Storybrooke. So… here I am. Pregnant, alone, and scared,” she finishes, letting out a loud hiccuping sob.

“Oh honey, you’re never alone, not with me as your friend,” Kathryn whispers, rubbing Regina’s back. She just rocks Regina back and forth as she sobs.

“Regina, are you okay?” Emma says loudly, coming into the room. When she sees Regina crying, she rushes over, ignoring the strange looks from Kathryn as she joins in on the hug, rubbing Regina’s back. It takes a while, but with both of her friends comforting her, Regina quiets down.

“Okay, let’s get you cleaned up. No offense, hon, but you kind of smell,” Kathryn smiles gently. Regina laughs softly.

“I, uh, I guess morning sickness is a real thing,” she jokes. Now that she’s said it out loud so many times, she’s starting to accept it is real.

“Well, come on, I know where Mary Margaret keeps the best towels. Let’s go get you cleaned up,” Kathryn smiles as she leads them to the upstairs bathroom.

 

Once the shower is running and Regina stands under the warm water, Kathryn and Emma go to sit on the bed outside the bathroom, leaving the door opened per the hospital’s suggestions. But Regina doesn’t feel as desperate as she did last night, not quite as hopeless. She didn’t protest, just slowly started to scrub the grime off of her body, leaving Emma and Kathryn in the bedroom.

“So… you’re their new foster kid?” Kathryn asks quietly, leaning back onto the bed, raising one eyebrow. Emma nods, offering her hand.

“Emma Swan. You’re, uh, Kathryn, right?” She nods.

“So, what grade are you in? Seventh? Eighth?” Emma blushes, well aware she looks a lot younger than she is.

“Tenth,” she proclaims. “Are you a senior?” Kathryn nods. “I thought that’s what they told me. So, uh, how do you know Regina?”

“My dad is one of her mother’s employees. He works on the council with her, or something. I don’t really pay attention. Anyway, we’ve known each other since birth. You?” Emma shrugs.

“I was, uh, taking a walk last night,” Emma lies, “and found her on the bridge. Looked like something was wrong, and once she started talking, I couldn’t let her do that,” she finishes quietly. Kathryn swallows awkwardly, fumbling for her words.

“Thank you,” she finally says. At Emma’s bewildered look, she explains, “for saving her. I, uh, she’s my best friend. I knew something was happening, um with her mother, and I should have stepped in. And… And it’s my fault that that Leopold creep… hurt her. If I hadn’t been so intent on, um, seeing my boyfriend, it never would have happened,” she blushes, a mixture of anger and embarrassment. They stop talking when they hear the shower stop, and Regina walks out in her towel.

“Ah, perfect timing. We didn’t have much for Emma, but we did get her a few outfits, just to start. Pair of jeans okay?” Regina nods, taking the bundle of clothes from Mary Margaret. “We can do something about getting more clothes in a little while.” Regina nods and begins to go back into the bathroom. “Oh, Regina, no locked doors, remember.” Regina flushes, leaving the bathroom door cracked open as she goes in and gets dressed.

“Kathryn, your father’s calling for you. Says you skipped the last half of school today,” David calls up the stairs. Kathryn curses.

“Regina, I’ll come back later tonight. I’ll see if I can get some of your stuff from home,” she calls. She steps closer to the door, lowering her voice, “and I’ll be sure to get those things you kept at my house, too.” Kathryn didn’t wait for Regina’s answer before thundering down the stairs. Emma waits just a moment before she hears Regina retching into the toilet, sobbing softly.

“What happened?” Emma asked, ignoring the fact that Regina was huddling over the toilet, no pants on, and the flannel shirt open halfway, revealing an ill-fitting pink bra,

“I was so worried… she wouldn’t believe me,” Regina cries between heaves. Emma has nothing to say, just holds Regina. At this rate, Emma wonders how Regina has anything left in her to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss your comments, guys! Let me know what you like, dislike, hate, love! Let me know what I'm doing right or wrong! Did I portray a character's reaction different from what you'd imagined? Feedback is an addictive drug, and I'm looking for a fix!


	8. Girls' Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina go to the mall.

“So, the detectives called, said they’ll stop by tomorrow morning to debrief you on how the cases are progressing,” David informs the girls as they come down to the living room. “I have been working on clearing out our second bedroom all day, and now it just needs some furniture. We’ve, uh, been using it as storage.”

“And I had the idea to take you girls out for a girls’ night to get some of the furniture, some bedding, maybe some clothes,” Mary Margaret adds. “There’s a pretty good mall a few towns over, nice furniture stores, some decent clothing shops. We can even go see a movie and get some dinner, if you girls like.” Regina shrugs. She doesn’t particularly want to do anything, but they seem like they’re looking forward to this.

“As long as it’s not here,” she says softly. Mary Margaret nods, grabbing the checks that Social Services gave them with when they took home first Emma, and then Regina. The month’s stipend for clothes and food and things would all go to furnishing Regina’s room. She gestures with one arm, leading the girls into the garage.

 

Regina slunk down in the seat, keeping her head down and her arms crossed until they crossed the Storybrooke line. It wasn’t until they were passing through the next town that she lifted her head and began to relax. Emma fiddled with the radio station; it drives Mary Margaret crazy when David does that, but she allows Emma to keep fiddling until she settles on some pop music station, humming along happily to something.

“So, I figure we can get the bed first, since it’s pretty easy. Then we go pick out bedding, get some clothes, something for dinner, depending on the time. Any movies you want to see, while we’re out on the town?” Regina shrugs.

“What about the new _Fast and Furious_ movie?” Emma asks eagerly. Mary Margaret nods; she isn’t much for such violent movies, but she can’t deny the eager look on Emma’s face.

“I don’t see why not.” They ride for a while in silence. Occasionally, Emma would start to hum along to a song on the radio, once she even got Regina to join in. Finally, they pull into the mall parking lot, and Mary Margaret leads the way to the furniture store.

Regina keeps her head down, mostly, sticking tight to Emma’s side as she walks. Emma is more boisterous, pointing out everything, ogling all the sights, sounds and colors. Mary Margaret can’t help but laugh at how Emma acts as if she had never been to a mall before. Then, she remembers reading Emma’s file. The girl hadn’t had the best track record with foster families, so it’s entirely possible she’d never been taken to a mall.

“Okay, I am partial to full-sized beds. Sound good, Regina?” Regina nods meekly, following behind, offering no help as Mary Margaret picks out a simple wooden frame. “Memory foam mattress or regular? What do you think?”

“Oh, Mrs. Nolan, those are expensive. You really don’t have to,” Regina protests.

“Well, Emma’s bed is a hybrid. Did you think it was comfortable?” Emma nods as Regina still protests. “Then that’s settled. Give me that tag, Em. Come on, girls. We have a bureau at home, but we still need a bedside table, and I thought about getting a bookshelf, or a desk.”

“Mary Margaret, can you pick that stuff out without us and we’ll go look at some clothes, and stuff?” Emma asks, a hint of whining in her tone.

“Am I boring you, Emma?” the older woman asks with a hint of a smile.

“Furniture shopping is boring,” she moans theatrically, eliciting a smile from Regina.

“Well, so long as you girls stick together and answer your phone when I call!” she shouts at the quickly retreating backs of her two teenagers. _Oh God,_ she thinks to herself. _I just set my two teenagers loose in the mall._

 

“What do you think?” Emma asks, holding the red leather jacket up against her torso. She and Regina had been tearing through the department store, picking up outfits trying them on, and usually disposing of them. Regina had picked out a bright red sweater, a simple black skirt, and a pair of jeans. Emma, meanwhile, had picked up numerous flannel shirts, three pairs of jeans, and now, this red leather jacket. Of course, she had put almost everything down unless she found it on a clearance rack.

“What on earth is that?” Regina asks, wrinkling her nose.

“Oh, come on, Mills! I found it on the clearance rack for two dollars! It’s a steal, and so cute!” Regina just rolls her eyes.

“Whatever, Miss Swan. Now, come on, I want to look at shoes,” Regina smiles softly, pulling Emma along towards the shoe section.

 

“Wow! You girls had a productive evening,” David laughs as the girls make their way into the living room brandishing big bags of clothes. After a little bit of convincing, Regina picked out a few more outfits, and Emma branched out of the clearance racks, though she did keep the red leather jacket.

“And we have a mattress on top of the car, and some unassembled furniture in the back. We rented a few movies we can put on while we get to putting it together,” Mary Margaret huffs, hauling in the end table.

“Sounds like we have a long night ahead of us,” he laughs, running over to help his wife.

 

Halfway through the third _Harry Potter_ movie (Emma’s movie request was to marathon all of them), the guest bedroom is completely set up. Emma is really starting to feel grubby, not having showered since she got to this house a few days ago, but Regina has just fallen asleep on her shoulder.

“Alright, girls, it’s nearly midnight. Time to go to bed,” David announces, jolting Regina awake.

“Well, I’m taking a shower first, so,” Emma trails off, helped Regina to her feet.

“Uh, Emma, you can’t move your bad arm,” Mary Margaret reminds her. “So, please be careful? You probably won’t be able to wash your hair properly, you know?”

“I’ll manage,” Emma retorts.

 

As much bravado as she put on, the shower was painful. She ended up only really getting to wash about two-thirds of her body. She can still feel some clumps of grease in her hair that she was unable to reach with one hand, but she does feel better now. She pulls on a big loose t-shirt and goes out into her room, drying her hair off with the towel to find Regina curled up in a ball on the bed.

“Bad dreams?” Emma whispers, gently getting into the bed, sitting cross-legged and putting a hand on Regina’s knee. She nods, and Emma lays down on the bed, wrapping one arm around Regina. “I’ve got you now, remember? She’s not here, and neither is he, okay?” She keeps murmuring these words over and over again until Regina’s grip on her fingers relaxes, and her breathing evens out, falling asleep.


	9. Cases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina and Emma learn a little bit about the legal system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclosure, everything I know about legal terms, and every term I used in here comes from watching Law and Order: SVU, and Google. So, if I got it wrong, sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Other than that, let me know what you think!

“Regina, Emma, wake up,” Mary Margaret whispers, shaking the two girls. Regina flushes furiously when she realizes she slept through the night with a half-naked Emma in her bed, but there was nothing romantic in Emma’s gesture, just a well-needed hug to keep Regina from falling apart. “The detectives are on their way over here, and Kathryn is in the living room.” Regina jumps up, rifling through Emma’s closet to find a suitable outfit.

“Reg, I brought that box of stuff from your house, but they wouldn’t let me into your house,” Kathryn calls out. Regina smiles softly to herself. Mary Margaret excuses herself and Emma turns around as Regina strips out of her pajamas and gets herself dressed. She grabs a pair of sweatpants from her drawers and puts on a clean shirt. Deeming themselves appropriate, they go out to meet Kathryn, who looked like she was on her way to school.

“Oh, morning Emma. I, uh, I gotta go to school, Regina. Here, I’ll be back later, okay? Love you,” Kathryn says, pointing to the box on the floor. She hugs Regina and kisses her cheek before hurrying out the front door, running into Detective Lucas and another woman on her way out.

“Uh, hi, can we come in?” Ruby asks.

“Of course, of course!” Mary Margaret answers, making a sweeping motion, inviting the women

“This is Agent Blue, our local Social Service agent,” Ruby smiles, introducing the petite redhead next to her. “You spoke to her over the phone when Regina was placed with you.”

“Of course, please, come sit. Can I offer anyone tea, coffee, juice, water?” Mary Margaret asks.

“No, no. We just have to review some basic procedures about the… difficulties that can arise from fostering two children at the same time,” Agent Blue says primly.

“And then we want to debrief Regina on how things are going to progress from here,” Ruby adds. They all settle into the couches on the living room, and Emma clenches her fists. Her stomach turns at the word ‘difficulty’ being applied to her.

“We are aware that raising two teenagers can have its ups and downs, but we are confident we can work things out,” David answers promptly, smiling at the girls in question.

“Well, you recognize that each of these wards comes with background issues,” Blue continues, cocking her head in a more-than-slightly condescending manner.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about the girls as if they aren’t here,” Mary Margaret suggests. Emma feels a rush of warmth.

“Why don’t I talk to Regina about the legal proceedings while you debrief them on paperwork and technicalities,” Ruby suggests, gesturing for the girls to follow her into Emma’s bedroom. On the way, Regina picks up the box Kathryn dropped off, bringing it into the room with her.

“So, what comes next?” Emma asks brazenly, bouncing slightly as she sits on the bed.

“Well, the rape trial will be easier. Since the crime took place in Florida, the Florida courts are taking care of it. However, age of consent there is 18, so it’s pretty easy to prove. No muss, no fuss. I talked to the Assistant District Attorney down there and she said she’s looking for him to plead out, which is your best option. It keeps you from testifying, and you won’t ever have to see him again,” Ruby explains.

“She’s offering him a deal?!” Emma shrieks. “The dude’s a pedophile! And a rapist! He can’t go free!”

“Not a deal, not the way you’re thinking. She says she won’t let him get away with anything less than Rape 1, and Sexual Abuse of a Minor, both felony crimes. He’ll be in prison for a while, and she can seek to maximize those penalties. Kidnapping, reckless endangerment, plenty of others. There’s no way he can beat these charges. What she can offer is not to pursue the death penalty.”

“I won’t have to testify?” Regina says, cutting off Emma’s next protest.

“No, you won’t. And, should you choose to keep the child, we can stipulate in the plea agreement that he pay child support, and restitution for emotional trauma for you.” Regina nods.

“Okay. Okay, that sounds like a decent plan. And my mother?”

“That’s harder to prove definitively,” Ruby admits. “We believe you,” she adds hurriedly, “but it’s not as definite. We can try and get your mother to take a plea, but there is no DNA or anything linking her to your abuse. I mean, it’s a natural conclusion: child of a single parent is being abused, first suspect is always the parent. But, your mother’s got a good lawyer, and they might argue that it’s not provable beyond a reasonable doubt. So, unless she agrees to take a plea, you will have to testify.” Regina bites her lip, trying to hide a whimper. “We’ll get her, Regina, we will.” There’s a squawk of noise on the walkie talkie attached to Ruby’s hip. “I have to go, but here’s my personal phone number. She’s still in custody right now, and she has arraignment first thing tomorrow, but if she contacts you at all, or someone gives you a message from her, I want you to call me, okay?” Regina nods meekly. They hear both women take their leave, but nobody makes a move.

“Hey, Gina, do you want to show me what’s in the box?” Emma finally asks, just trying to break the silence. Regina stands without a word, bringing the box over to the bed and opening it.

“My mother didn’t let me keep sentimental things from my childhood after my father died. She said ladies don’t have storybooks, or stuffed animals, or baby blankets. So, I stashed them at Kathryn’s house before she could throw them out,” Regina replies, pulling out tattered old copies of _The Cat in the Hat_ , and _Snow White_. Emma smiles grabbing a teddy bear and a stuffed horse as Regina brings the blanket up to her nose, inhaling deeply.

“That’s nice,” Emma whispers, looking at the fluffy pink blanket, embroidered with crowns and her name.

“Emma, I don’t want to talk about this right now,” Regina sighs.

“Want to bake a cake?” Emma asks. Regina shrugs. She likes baking, likes the distraction. Might as well. She nods. “Mary Margaret, we’re baking a cake,” Emma calls out, putting down Regina’s stuffed animals and leading the girl herself out into the kitchen. She’s glad her distraction worked, and even more glad that it means she gets cake.


	10. Food Fights and Movie Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina and Emma bake a cake, and destroy the kitchen in the process.

“Regina, you got flour in my hair,” Emma whines. Regina grins, stifling her giggles.

“First of all, it’s actually powdered sugar, not flour. Second of all, it wouldn’t have gotten on you had you not started up the mixer before I was ready!” she scolded playfully. Emma pouts. “Don’t pout, it’ll come out in the shower,” Regina says, rolling her eyes.

“If I can get it with one arm,” Emma mutters ruefully. Regina, overhearing this, feels a wave of guilt. It was because of _her_ that Emma was injured and uncomfortable and unable to shower properly.

“Well, we can fix that after. We have to finish this frosting before the cupcakes come out!” Regina says brightly, distracting Emma the way she would with a toddler. In that moment, she has a fleeting flash of herself with a toddler, _her_ toddler, doing this very same thing: baking, making messes, and starting food fights. She pauses for a moment, collecting herself. _Stop thinking like that_ , she scolds, _since you’re not even sure you can keep the baby. Where will you raise it? You can’t ask Mary Margaret and David to take care of it. And with your family’s track record, you’ll probably be a terrible mother._

“Emma!” Regina shouts, shocked out of her reverie as a fistful of flour hits her in the face. “Did you just throw flour at me?!”

“Actually, it was powdered sugar,” Emma winks deviously. Regina growls, never one to be outdone, and scoops out handfuls of flour, unsure if she should be grateful or upset that Mary Margaret has stocked her kitchen with industrial sized bags of baking supplies. “Regina… Don’t do it,” Emma says, taking a step back, hitting the counter. Regina grins wickedly.

“Oh, Miss Swan, you started it.” And she throws the flour. Minutes later, roused by the shrieks coming from the kitchen, Mary Margaret runs in to find her entire kitchen covered in white powder, her entire supply of flour depleted.

“Girls! What is going on here?” Emma and Regina freeze, each with a cupped hand of flour raised as if to throw, each covered from head to toe in the powder. They look at each other briefly, then, at the same time, point to each other.

“She started it!” they scream in unison. Mary Margaret just sighs, covering her hands with her eyes, wondering how in God’s name she became the mother to two teenagers.

 

“Can’t believe she’s making us scrub the _whole_ kitchen,” Emma mutters. Regina just shrugs.

“Could be worse. Besides, we _did_ make a royal mess,” Regina replies. For a moment, she remembers the day she decided to try a new apple turnover recipe and her mother came home early, finding the kitchen counter covered in flour and dirty mixing bowls as Regina put the turnover in the oven. She rolls her left shoulder reflexively, remembering the way it was wrenched from her socket, and how she was on her hands and knees, cleaning the entire house before her mother would put it back into place. Emma herself was lost in the memories of past punishments, rubbing the mostly faded cigarette burn from the time she accidentally knocked over her foster dad’s ashtray and made a mess.

“Yeah, whatever, I know. Just let me grumble, Mills,” Emma replies shortly. Regina just shakes her head, and they go on cleaning in silence.

 

“This is weird,” Emma grumbles, crossing one arm over her stomach.

“Do you want to get all the flour off of you, or not?” Regina asks, putting one hand on her hip. Emma grumbles under her breath, letting the water run under her fingers. Regina had insisted that she help Emma, since it was her fault she couldn’t do this by herself. So, she ordered Emma to put on a bathing suit and get in the tub so that Regina could rinse her off.

Regina had changed herself into a pair of Emma’s old gym shorts, and one of David’s oversized t-shirts, pulling her hair back. She dipped her feet into the water, letting the flour start to rinse off of her. Emma sat in the water, drawing her knees up to her stomach and wrapping her good arm around them, her cheeks flushing, even beneath the flour.

“One time, one of my foster moms would get angry when she was drunk, and she was always drunk. Anyway, one time, she got angry with me because she was drunk, and I was existing, and she twisted my arm behind my back. And she kept twisting, and twisting, until I heard it snap.”

“Emma, that’s terrible,” Regina gasps. Her mother had twisted, but she had never actually broken the bones. Too messy, too hard to hide.

“Don’t interrupt,” Emma scolds playfully, relaxing slightly as Regina takes a small bowl of water and pours it over Emma, rinsing the flour off her legs, her arms, her back. “Anyway, child services took me out of there immediately and put me in this temporary home where the moms were really nice. I had a cast, so I couldn’t wash my hair, but one of the moms helped me, kind of like you’re helping me, now. It was nice.” Emma sighs and closes her eyes, releasing the tension in her body, splashing some of the water onto her legs, rinsing off more flour. The water was taking on a chalky quality, so Regina drained some of it, filling it again halfway.

“Lean your head back,” Regina orders. Emma complies and Regina begins to soak her hair. Neither girl speaks until Regina starts to scrub her hair with the shampoo.

“That feels so good,” Emma whispers reverently. She begins humming as Regina starts to rinse the first round of shampoo out. “You’re a ‘wash, rinse, _repeat_ ’ kind of girl, huh?” Emma teases as she puts in more shampoo.

“You’ve got a lot of hair. And a lot of flour,” Regina teases. They lapse into silence again. “So,” Regina finally starts as she rubs the conditioner in, letting it sit for a few minutes as they talk. “When are you starting school?”

“Whenever you feel up to it,” Emma answers promptly. “Mary Margaret and David were telling me that foster parents are allowed that, uh, what’s it called? Maternity leave! They get maternity leave for their new foster kids, like an adjustment period. Why can’t we get a little time to adjust, too?” she reasons, smiling lazily up at Regina.

“I don’t know when I’ll go back to school,” Regina says softly. “Tilt your head back.” Regina purses her lips, rinsing the conditioner out. She thinks about what everyone will say, the pity, the stares, the whispers. Will they call her a slut? A pregnant whore? Maybe they’ll call her an emo freak, a loser, because she wanted to jump off the bridge.

“I’m going to the school to get you your work, girls,” Mary Margaret shouts through the bathroom door. “David is in the living room if you need him.”

“Well, that answers that,” Emma laughs. She shakes her head a little bit, the last of the flour washed out.

“Go, shoo, get dressed,” Regina says. “I have to get the flour out of my hair, now.” Emma hesitates, wrapping the towel around herself as the water drains.

“I could help you. You helped me, now I help you?” Emma suggests softly. Regina stiffens. She can’t. Her body is _covered_ in scars. So was Emma’s, but hers were made by strangers, random people pretending to be her parents. Hers were small, a few cigarette burns, marks made by stitches when the bleeding was too much. Regina’s marks are large, angry red gashes made by her own flesh and blood, her own mother.

“I- but, I can’t- I- Emma,” Regina stuttered, her face reddening.

“Okay, okay, take a breath. I don’t have to, okay? I just thought you might like to see how it feels, okay? Because that felt great, you know? Having your head massaged as someone washes your hair, it feels great. And it’s so relaxing, so I thought you might like it. But we don’t have to, okay? I’ll go, I’ll leave you, okay?” Emma assures her. Regina whimpers, trying to get a handle on her breathing. _How had I let it become these shaky, panicked gasps? I can’t do that,_ she thought to herself.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Regina sighs. Emma nods.

“Okay, I’ll be just outside. Remember, you’re supposed to, uh, leave the door unlocked, alright?” Emma whispers. Regina nods. Once the shower is running and the flour is rinsing down the drain, she allows herself to bend over at the waist, a hand covering her mouth to stop the sound as she releases a sob. Her other hand traces the scars on her back, trailing over her shoulder, feeling the rough, angry red skin. By the time she gets out of the shower, her hoarse voice is the only sign of her distress.

“Can we finish _Prisoner of Azkaban_?” Regina whispers as she settles onto the recliner. Emma and David nod from the couch. She settles into the chair with a blanket as David sets the movie up and Emma pops the popcorn, mixing it with M &Ms. Regina wrinkles her nose as Emma pours her a bowl, but she tries it anyways. When Regina falls asleep at the end of the _Goblet of Fire,_ David carries her into her bedroom. Halfway through the night, when she’s crying out and flailing, the scars on her back aching with remembered pain, Emma finds her way into Regina’s bedroom, holding her until she falls back asleep, waiting for the sobbing to stop.


	11. Therapy and Arraingment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina begins therapy, and Cora's freedom is discussed.

“My mother’s being arraigned right now,” Regina whispers, crossing her feet at the ankle, sitting up straight, like a lady. Just like her mother taught her. Mary Margaret and David had brought her into Dr. Hopper’s office for her 9:00 appointment, the same time her mother was slated to go into the arraignment. “Right now, they’re deciding whether or not to let her out.” She stares off into the distance, her gaze fixed on the computer sitting on Dr. Hopper’s desk, but she’s not really looking at it.

“Regina, let’s talk about how that makes you feel. How would you feel if they let her out on bail?” Regina stiffens.

“It’ll be like she’s getting away with it, like she’s already convinced them that I’m a liar,” she whispers. She knows her mother will be released. Who the hell _wouldn’t_ trust the Mayor of the whole goddamn town?

“The detectives believe you. I believe you, Regina. People believe you. The evidence is strong in this case,” he assures her.

“My mother is a snake. She didn’t get to be mayor by playing nice. She knows how to wriggle out of sticky situations, and how to make people see things her way. I should never had said anything. She’ll just get released, and then it’ll go back to the way it was before,” Regina says harshly, standing and pacing. Dr. Hopper’s dog Pongo rises, following Regina around. Regina sinks to the ground, scratching the dalmatian behind his ears as she works to control her breathing. _Put on your best face, dearie,_ her mother whispers to her.

“Okay, Regina, how about we talk about Leopold. Let’s talk about that, okay?” Regina nods, grateful for the distraction. Leopold is a bit easier to think about: he’s a pervert, he’s guilty. Open and shut, case closed. She spends the rest of her session detailing what he did to her, never moving from the floor where Pongo rests his head in her lap.

 

“No,” Regina whispers, backing away unconsciously. Ruby reached forward to grab her hands.

“We got an order of protection. She isn’t allowed within 100 yards of you. She can’t contact you at all. If she does, we throw her ass in jail, okay? Just because they granted bail doesn’t mean this is over,” Ruby whispers. She hates being the bearer of bad news, but the kid would find out eventually.

“$50,000 is like pocket change to my mother. God, it’s gonna happen all over again, isn’t it? Nobody can stop her. It’s pointless. This is Cora Mills’ world, and we’re all just living in it. I’m gonna be sick,” Regina shouts, running off to the bathroom. Mary Margaret follows after her, pulling her hair back as she throws up violently, her body wracked with sobs. A very guilty Ruby bids her goodbyes to Emma and David, swearing they’ll keep Regina safe.

“It’s like they’re saying, like, like I don’t matter. She’s gonna get away with it, and I don’t matter,” Regina whispers brokenly, laying her head in Mary Margaret’s lap on the bathroom floor. Mary Margaret brushes her finger through the girl’s hair, trying to soothe her.

“You do matter, Regina. Remember what I said? We’ll always be here for you, and we’ll always believe you,” she whispers. Regina doesn’t say anything, just lays there for another hour before she falls into an uneasy sleep, and David carries her back into her bedroom.

 

One week later, and Regina is back in Dr. Hopper’s office.

Pongo sits on the couch next to her, his head resting on her leg as she strokes him, not saying anything. Dr. Hopper sits in silence with her for a few minutes.

“Have you thought anymore about what we discussed? About what you plan to do with the baby?” he finally asks. Regina shrugged. In truth, she had never stopped thinking about it.

“I can’t decide,” she finally admits.

“So talk through it with me. What are you considering, for options?”

“I could get it terminated. But… I know it’s just a clump of cells right now, not even technically a fetus yet, but it’s… it’s like, it’s _my_ clump of cells. It’s _my_ flesh and blood. And I don’t want to just throw it away, like trash. That’ll feel like exactly what my mother does to me.” Regina bites her lip, feeling foolish in her nonsensical explanation.

“That makes sense,” Dr. Hopper nods. “What else are you thinking about?”

“Well, I could give the baby up for adoption.” She pauses, and he nods, gesturing for her to continue. “But it’s like, I don’t know if I could do that, you know? Carry the baby inside of me for nine whole months, feel it kick, get morning sickness, stretch marks, the whole nine yards, and then give it away. I know it’s what a lot of women do, and there are plenty of good families out there who could take care of my baby, but it’s still _mine._ ” She shrugs.

“It sounds to me like you’re partial to keeping the baby,” Dr. Hopper points out. Regina flushes.

“But I can’t possibly take care of a baby. I’m only fifteen! And I know what people will always say: just another Latina slut who got knocked up, right? And how will I go to school? I want to go to college, be a lawyer, or a teacher, or something. And, and, I don’t have a job, or a car, or a license. I can’t take care of a baby! I haven’t even taken the PSATs yet!” Pongo shifts, licking Regina’s hand, trying to calm the girl as she grows ever closer to hysterical.

“Regina, what other people think or say doesn’t matter. You aren’t a slut; you were assaulted. And there are ways you can go to school, and take care of a child. You don’t have to give up on dreams of college,” he reminds her gently. “But is that what you want? Do you want to keep the child?”

“I- I- I don’t know,” Regina whispers. “I know everyone thinks I shouldn’t. I mean, it’s my rapist’s child, right? Shouldn’t I be, like, repulsed, or something, by the thought of it? But it’s not his, not really. Only biologically. If I raise it, it’s _mine._ He doesn’t… He doesn’t have to be a part of my child,” Regina rambles.

“Remember what I just said? It doesn’t matter what other people think. If you want to keep the baby, you will find a way, Regina.” She takes a few deep breaths. “Our session is almost up for today. This week, I want you to consider school. What’s holding you back? Why are you opposed to going back right now? Just think on it, okay?” Regina nods. “Same time next week?” Regina nods and meets David in the waiting room, climbing into his truck without a word. _If you want to keep the baby, you will find a way, Regina,_ he had said. Will she? Is that really what she wants, to be a teen mom? She doesn’t even know anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for someone to bounce ideas off of for this story. I have a few chapters written and ready, but I need someone to edit things, and help me figure out where this is really going to end up (I had never expected it to go this far!). So, if you're interested, let me know. Also, comment, review, leave me a love letter! Anything! Getting comments on what you like, or don't like, is a drug to me. I love hearing your thoughts!


	12. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina insists on going back to school, and Emma is bored.

“I have to go back,” Regina whispers, leaning forward in the backseat of the car.

“All I’m saying is that it doesn’t have to be this minute. It’s barely been two weeks,” Mary Margaret replies from the passenger’s seat. David remained silent, focusing on finding a parking space for the car.

“I have to go back,” Regina repeats. “I talked to Dr. Hopper about this, we agreed going back to school was a good idea. I don’t want to fall behind.” Okay, so Dr. Hopper hadn’t actually agreed to her going back so soon, but she couldn’t deal with it anymore. Every other afternoon, Kathryn came by with more work, and stayed to give Regina and Emma the scoop on what was happening in school.

Naturally, word had spread about Regina’s mother’s arrest and arraignment, and subsequent release. Rumors had spread about Regina’s mother’s abuse, and people felt bad for Regina, mostly. Some were heard making jokes about this being the reason that Regina seemed to have a stick up her ass, but Kathryn assured Regina that she had quickly quelled those jokes. Probably with a punch to the mouth, knowing Kathryn’s temper. No one had heard about Regina’s pregnancy for which she was thankful. But she couldn’t handle hearing the news second-hand; she had to be there, face it head-on.

And really, Regina needed a break from the monotony. Mary Margaret at David mean well, but sometimes Regina doesn’t want to do family activities all the time. But really, Kathryn’s extended visits drive her the craziest. She’s gone out of her way to apologize to Regina to the point where Regina just wants to scream “Enough, I can’t assuage your guilt! It happened, move on.” Of course, Regina never said anything, just accepted the apology, assured her she was moving on, and changed to subject.

“Plus, I’m in some of Regina’s classes, so she won’t be alone. And she can, like, go lie down in the nurse or something if she gets overwhelmed,” Emma reasons. She’s normally not so excited to be going back to school, but the idea of sharing classes with Regina does excite her. Regina is in more advanced classes than Emma is, so they only have a few classes together, but it’s enough.

“Okay,” Mary Margaret finally agrees. “If you’re sure, let’s go.”

 

It’s like in some stupid sitcom, Emma remarks to herself.

They’d walked into the hallway after Mary Margaret and David had finished the paperwork in the office. There was a moment where it was like everything paused. Everyone was silent, just watching the pair of them. Then, Kathryn breaks through the crowd to get to Regina, and everyone starts talking again, whispering and staring while pretending not to stare.

“Welcome back, Regina. And Emma, welcome,” Kathryn smiled, though it was more of a polite smile for Emma, and a barely-containing-her-tears smile for Regina (there were many times Regina had been the one comforting a crying Kathryn who’d been overwrought with the knowledge of Regina’s experience). Though the girls had been hanging out regularly, they were no more than acquaintances, tolerating each other for the sake of Regina. Kathryn prattles on about the upcoming football game, some championship qualifier, or something, as we walk to homeroom. Emma tries to keep track of where they’re going, how many turns, what everything looks like, but it feels like a maze, all twists and turns, and corners. Before she knows it, they’re at room A121, a Mrs. White’s room.

“Alright, we have to go, introduce Emma to Mrs. White,” Regina explains. Emma wasn’t listening, but she gets the feeling that Regina just cut off Kathryn. “I’ll see you at lunch?” Kathryn nods and disappears down another corridor.

“Let’s do this,” Emma says, holding the door open for Regina.

 

“God, I’m exhausted,” Emma sighed, sinking into the couch at the end of the day. David just smiled, and Regina collapsed next to Emma without a word. “I forgot how long a school day is.”

“Well, you know, maybe that’s because you’ve been home doing nothing for two weeks,” Mary Margaret teases from the kitchen. She walks in, smiling as she holds out a plate of cookies to the girls.

“Aw, thanks Mary Margaret,” Emma grins, grabbing a handful.

“I’m going to do my homework,” Regina says quietly, taking just one cookie before moving to the dining room table. Mary Margaret gives Emma a meaningful look, and she knows she wants Emma to join Regina in doing her homework. She heaves a great sigh and drags her bag towards the table, munching on another cookie as she goes.

 

“Regina, what did you get for question three?” Emma whispers. Regina shoots her a look. “It’s homework! It’s not like we’re cheating on a test!” she protests. Regina shrugs.

“Angle BCD is 27° and the shape is a scalene triangle,” Regina finally answers. Emma looks flummoxed.

“I got Japan,” Emma whispers back.

“What homework are you doing?” Regina laughs. Emma shrugs, wincing as she remembers not to move her shoulder.

“World history,” she replies.

“I took world history last year. Do you need help?” Regina scoots over, closer to Emma, and leans over her shoulder to read the textbook and answer Emma’s questions.

 

“I’m bored,” Emma huffed, shoving her notebook away from her.

“You’re almost done,” Regina reminds her. “Read one chapter, answer a few questions and we can go do something fun.” Regina had finished her homework long ago, but Emma got distracted, and would gaze around the room while Regina was working hard.

“The book is boring,” Emma whines. Regina just rolls her eyes.

“Can’t get up from this table until you finish your homework,” Regina declares.

“But I have to pee,” Emma whines again.

“All the more incentive for you to finish this work.”

“You’re the worst, you know that, right?”

“I take pride in it, Miss Swan.” Emma just huffs and picks up the book.

 

The second day isn’t quite so bad as the first, and the day after that is even better. By the end of the week, people aren’t staring quite so openly anymore, and Regina can pretend she doesn’t notice it. Dr. Hopper thinks this is good for her, the structure. Emma, of course, is constantly bored, and constantly moaning about homework, but Regina keeps her working hard. By the end of the second week, Mary Margaret and David are back at work, and by the end of the month they’ve developed a seamless routine.

Of course, then the trial starts. And everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I'm sure you're sick of hearing me beg for feedback, but I'm going to continue doing it. I live and breathe for comments. I like hearing what people like, and love your insight as to what fits and doesn't fit within the story! Keep 'em coming! (Please?)


	13. The Trial Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Nolan family, plus Swan and Mills, get ready for the impending trial.

One morning, Regina doesn’t get out of bed.

“Mary Margaret,” Emma shouts from the bedside. The woman comes running in to find Regina, laying on her side, facing the door. Her eyes are open, but she’s staring into space, seeing nothing. Emma kneels by Regina’s head, trying to shake her shoulder, whispering to her, trying to rouse her.

“Emma, Emma, go get ready for school,” Mary Margaret orders. Emma protests, but when she turns to look at Mary Margaret, she pauses. Something in her foster mother’s face, the fierce look, tells Emma not to question her. Emma stands, kissing Regina’s forehead, and goes back to her own room to get dressed.

Mary Margaret sits cross legged on the floor next to the bed, placing herself directly in Regina’s eyeline. Neither of them says anything. Regina continues to stare into nowhere, and Mary Margaret stares at Regina. At some point, Mary Margaret grabs her hand. She hears David call out that he was taking Emma into school. The front door closes, and Regina and Mary Margaret are alone.

“It starts today,” Regina croaks, her eyes flicking back to meet Mary Margaret’s. Immediately, her eyes water and Mary Margaret is up on the bed, stroking her hair, pulling her into an embrace. After nearly an hour of just sitting together in silence, Regina finally speaks again. “What if they don’t believe me?”

 

“I can _not_ believe you baked without me,” Emma pouts as she walks into the door.

“And I can _not_ believe that you got into a fight,” Mary Margaret shouts from behind her foster daughter. She had been called in to pick up Emma after a teacher broke up a vicious fistfight. Emma came out with only a few bruises. The other kid, meanwhile, was sporting a bloody nose and a bruised chin.

“Yeah, when are you going to tell us why you picked that fight?” David asks from behind the counter. While his wife picked up Emma, he stayed home to frost the cake with Regina. It had taken a good portion of the morning to get her out of bed, and baking seemed like her natural distraction.

“It was nothing,” Emma mumbles as she lurches forward, grabbing a fresh cookie off a platter, sighing in relief as the still-warm chocolate chips melted in her mouth. Regina snatches the plate away.

“No cookies until you tell them why you were fighting. You could have gotten hurt!” she orders, wagging her finger at Emma, who was now sporting a wounded-puppy look.

“There was some idiot who was spreading nasty rumors about this girl Anna. She’s a freshman, and they were talking about what a slut she was, because they got her drunk and hooked up with her. The way these guys were talking about her, it made it sound like they took advantage of her while she was passed out. And they were laughing, like it was funny! So I got mad, and I hit them,” Emma explains. Once she started, she couldn’t stop herself and the story all fell out in one breath.

“Anna Frost? The little redhead with the two braids?” Regina asks. She’d had a soft spot for the girl ever since she had joined Regina’s debate team, one of the only kids who could give Regina a run for her money.

“You took on more than one kid? Who were these guys?” David asks, his chest puffing out.

“Yeah, and um, it was these two seniors. Their names were Neal and, uh, something weird like Killian? Neal backed off as soon as I confronted them, but Killian just kept making stupid jokes, so I hit him,” Emma shrugs.

“I need last names, Emma. I’m a sheriff, I have to pursue this,” David insists.

“Neal Cassidy and Killian Jones,” Regina supplies, turning back to her cake. “Emma, want to help me decorate?” Mary Margaret was about to protest; Emma was grounded, after all. But she stops, realizing that Regina needed the distraction, especially today. She checks the clock, wondering if they’re done with opening statements at the courthouse by now.

 

“Do we have to do this?” Regina asks quietly, looking up at Ruby. She holds one arm across her stomach and keeps her chin tucked into her chest.

“It’ll help you to get familiar with the courtroom. Testifying can be scary, so we like to get people in here, and run through their testimony,” Ruby explains. “And that’s why she’s here.” At this, Ruby gestures to an older woman. Her dark hair is pulled back in a tight bun, and her brown eyes are dark and intimidating. When she makes eye contact with Regina, though, they soften. Regina would hate to be testifying against this woman, whoever she is.

“I’m ADA Stewart, and I’m the lead prosecutor on this case. But you can call me Casey.” Regina shakes her hand and looks around the courtroom.

“So, what are we doing here?” Regina asks again. ADA Stewart gestures to the raised platform next to the judge’s chair.

“This is the witness stand, and this is where you’ll sit. Here, hop on up and we can go over your testimony.” Regina hesitates, but climbs into the chair. _Sit up straight, you look fat when you slouch_ , her mother’s voice sneers. _Cross your legs at the ankle. You don’t want to look like a whore._

“Pretty nice seat, eh?” Ruby smiles playfully. Regina gives a tight smile, and looks out over the courtroom. It’s small, but Storybrooke doesn’t need an extensive courthouse. To her right sits the judge’s chair, much higher than her own stand, like a throne. To her left is the box where the jury sits, and she wishes she had their comfy padded chairs; all she gets is a plain wooden seat.

“Do people come and watch?” Regina asks, pointing out to the rows behind the bar. On TV, those are often filled with spectators who mutter angrily as people testify. Regina isn’t quite sure she can do this with so many people.

“Sometimes, yeah,” Ruby answers. “But, uh, since your mother is a bit… more high-profile, some more people might come than usual. But that’s okay!” she specifies quickly. Regina just bites her bottom lip, staring down at her hands in her lap.

“Alright, let’s review your testimony,” the ADA says gently. Regina takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment.

“Alright, let’s do it,” she agrees, opening her eyes.

 

“You’re the last witness we plan to call, so you don’t have to come to the trial until we call you. Of course, you have the legal right to be there,” ADA Stewart explains as they walk out of the courthouse.

“Why am I last?”

“We’re calling up the ER nurse, Johanna Petersson, and the doctors who performed the assessment of your injury. We’ve asked Dr. Hopper to speak, to speak of your emotional trauma, but he insists he won’t unless you give permission. Would you be willing to do that?” Regina squirms. She’d told Dr. Hopper more than she had ever told anyone. She’s talked to him about exactly how her mother made her feel, what she said, her nightmares where she can still feel the belt against her skin, the way she hears her mother’s lessons running around in her mind.

“I… I don’t…”

“The scope of his testimony would be limited to the direct impact that your mother’s abuse had on you. It can only help show how deep the abuse goes,” Ruby explains softly, taking Regina’s hand as she leads her into the back of Ruby’s car. Thankfully, it isn’t the sheriff’s car, emblazoned with _“STORYBROOKE SHERIFF”S DEPARTMENT,”_ informing everyone exactly what Regina was doing.

“I, uh, I guess we can do that,” Regina finally says. “I like your car,” she grins up at Ruby. It’s a red convertible, though the top is currently up. Regina doesn’t know much about cars, but this one is sleek, and shiny, and nice.

“Thanks!” Ruby grins.

“I’ll bring over some paperwork for you and the Nolans to sign that’ll officially allow Dr. Hopper to speak about your sessions with him.” Regina nods as the ADA gets into her own car, a simple beige car, underwhelming next to Ruby’s vehicle. She gets into the front seat of Ruby’s car, and puts the radio on. They drive in silence, save for Ruby singing along under her breath, just like Emma does. Regina smiles at the comparison.

“Are you going to go watch the trial?” Ruby finally asks as she walks Regina to the door.

“I haven’t… uh, I haven’t decided yet,” Regina finally answers. Ruby nods, walking her into the kitchen where Mary Margaret and David are sitting at the table. Regina bids them all a goodnight and disappears into her bedroom.

She curls up in a ball on the bed, her eyes open, staring at nothing. She can hear the adults chatting in the kitchen, probably about her. But she doesn’t do anything. She doesn’t even react when her door creaks open and Emma creeps in. She doesn’t respond when Emma asks her questions about how she is, is she okay. She doesn’t say anything as Emma crawls onto the bed with her, but she does finally move. She turns to face Emma, burying her head in Emma’s chest.

“Come with me to the trial tomorrow, Emma,” Regina whispers drowsily. Emma nods, but Regina doesn’t see it; she’s already sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, review, send me a love letter, send me hate mail, do what you gotta do, but send me something.


	14. From the Spectator's Seats

“You don’t have to do this, Regina,” Mary Margaret reminds her. Regina nods, swallowing hard.

“I know, but I want to know what they’re saying about me. And I want to see how my mom reacts to what they say,” she says, calmly brushing her hair. Mary Margaret nods.

“Is this an acceptable outfit?” Emma asks, stepping out of her room. Mary Margaret cocks her head to the side, considering Emma’s outfit. The jeans are old and faded, but she knows they’re probably the nicest pair Emma owns. The white blouse is a nice step, but the red leather jacket does hide most of it.

“The white blouse is a little wrinkled, but we can iron that,” Regina responds. “What are you wearing for shoes?” Emma blushes and shrugs.

“My converse,” she says softly. Regina smiles.

“I’ll iron the shirt, you find matching socks,” Regina says, holding her hand out, presumably for the shirt.

“I can bring you the ironing board,” David offers, trotting off to the bedroom, returning with the collapsible ironing board. Mary Margaret hands Regina the iron and they take it into Regina’s room, setting it up.

“I can’t find a pair of matching socks,” Emma moans, waltzing into Regina’s bedroom as if it’s her own. Regina rolls her eyes.

“Top right drawer. You better not lose my socks,” Regina warns her. “Now, give me that shirt so I can iron it.” Emma grins and pulls off the shirt, not even flinching as she stands there shirtless.

“I feel like a chump standing next to you,” Emma admits, sitting on the bed as she pulls on Regina’s socks, making no effort to cover herself up. Regina is careful to watch the iron, smoothing the wrinkled fabric easily. “I mean,” Emma continues, “I’m wearing old jeans and converse sneakers, and you’re wearing these black dress pants, and a red blouse, and I bet you’ve got a matching jacket, don’t you? You’re in a sensible pantsuit, and I’m a, a, what does Mary Margaret call it? A ragamuffin. I’m a ragamuffin in jeans.” Regina smirks.

“I like pantsuits,” Regina replies, handing Emma her crisply ironed shirt. “They make me feel powerful, like I’m in control.” Emma nods, buttoning up the shirt. Her shoulder still hurt when she moved it too much, but buttoning a shirt was pretty easy.

“Alright girls,” Mary Margaret calls out. “Get ready to go, we’ll be out in the car.” Emma bends over to tie her shoe, and Regina kneels down to tie the other. She takes Emma’s hand as she gets up and grabs her blazer as Emma grabs her red leather jacket. Neither one says anything, but neither one lets go of the other until they get into the car.

 

“So, who’s testifying first?” Emma whispers as they take their seats. ADA Stewart had just arrived and took her place at the table nearer to the jury box. Emma, Mary Margaret, David, and Regina sat in the first row behind Stewart at the behest of Regina.

“The ER nurse, Johanna,” Regina replies, watching carefully as the jury files in. She doesn’t recognize any of them, except from maybe seeing them around town. Suddenly, the entrance to the courtroom slams open. Regina jumps, spinning around to make eye contact with her mother as she strode in. Cora Mills holds Regina’s eyes, smirking as she walks by, and takes her seat at the other table. Behind her strolls in Mr. Gold, an attorney notorious for getting his clients off on ridiculous, antiquated technicalities. He got Lucy Spinnett’s speeding ticket thrown out based on some old law regarding female drivers’ inability to control their speed, or something stupid like that. His limp is more pronounced now, in his age, and he walks with a cane, but he is undoubtedly a shark in the courtroom.

“Gold is her lawyer? May as well call the trial off now. He hasn’t ever lost a case- ever,” Regina whispers, her stomach turning. Emma grabs her hand, steadying her.

“She will not get away with this,” Emma promises. “Now, why is the nurse testifying?”

“Ruby said, uh, she said…” Regina pauses, trying to remember what Ruby had told her, but her eyes are locked on the back of her mother’s head. Cora’s hair is pulled back into an impeccable French twist. She is wearing a navy blue suit jacket and matching pencil skirt. Typical. Regina wears a pantsuit, so her mother wears a skirt suit; after all, skirts are _much_ more ladylike.

“Regina, you’re not breathing, dear,” Mary Margaret whispers, putting a hand on Regina’s shoulder. She winces, cringing away, but takes a deep breath, shooting an apologetic smile at Mary Margaret.

“Ruby said she’s an ‘outcry’ witness, and a medical expert. She’s the first person I told, so that’s significant, or something,” Regina explains quietly.

“I thought I was the first person,” Emma says playfully.

“No, I never told you about my mother. I told you about Leopold, so you’re the outcry witness for that. But for this, it’s Johanna. They’re also planning on calling the doctors who examined me, and Dr. Hopper. I’m their last witness.”

“Who are the defense calling?”

“I didn’t ask.” Neither girl says anything.

As if Cora can feel Regina’s eyes on her, she turns around and looks at her daughter. She smiles the way a cat might when it corners the mouse, all big and toothy, then she just turns around. She leaves Regina feeling nauseated, bile rising in her throat _. No one will believe you, dearie_ , her mother once told her after throwing _her down the stairs. She had insisted Regina tell them she tripped and fell._ Your word against mine? Doesn’t stand a chance. No, no, you’re mine, dear, no way around it. Regina bends over, putting her head between her legs to try and breathe easier. Emma rubs soothing circles in her back.

They’re interrupted when the bailiff announces, “All rise for the Honorable Judge Mason.” Regina stands, one hand on her stomach, the other in Emma’s grasp. An old bald man with crisp blue eyes walks in in his billowing black robes and takes his seat in the judge’s chair. He motions and we all sit. Regina tunes out for a moment as she focuses on getting her breathing back under control. When she looks again at the courtroom, Johanna, no longer in her scrubs but now in an outfit remarkably similar to Mary Margaret’s floral simple dress, sits on the stand, swearing to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Emma squeezes Regina’s hand as ADA Stewart stands to start the questioning.


	15. Watching the Witnesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see the first of the witnesses take the stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I know nothing about legal terms. The only information I have comes from Law and Order: SVU, and Google. So, if anything's wrong, sorry

“So,” ADA Stewart begins. “Johanna- may I call you Johanna?- how long have you been a nurse?”

“39 years now,” she answers proudly.

“And have you been here at Storybrooke General for all those years?”

“No, no I got my start in New York City. I stayed there for three years, but left due to budget cuts. I spent a while in a county hospital in upstate New York, another few years in Boston General, a small New Hampshire hospital, then finally, ten years ago, I settled down here in Storybrooke.”

“What does this have to do with anything?” Regina hisses at Emma, gripping her hand tighter. She’s not so sure this is a good idea anymore. Being in the courtroom is putting her on edge, and she’s not sure she can stay still any longer.

“Shhh, let the ADA work,” Emma whispers back. “She’ll get to the point.”

“So, in all your years as an ER nurse, you’ve seen quite a lot, right?”

“Objection!” Gold shouts. “She’s putting words in the victim’s mouth.”

“I’ll rephrase,” ADA Stewart offers. “As an ER nurse, would you say that you have seen a multitude of situations, injuries, and occurrences?”

“Yes, I have,” Johanna answers. She catches my eye and smiles at me.

“Have you ever seen abuse victims before, in your other hospitals?”

“Of course. Saw plenty of kids in the city who came in with new wounds, old wounds, sometimes it’s just in the demeanor, the way they act. You can tell,” she responds, shrugging.

“Would you say that the victim’s behavior matches this demeanor?”

“Objection, your honor,” Gold says again. Before he can continue, ADA Stewart rephrases the question.

“How would you classify the victim’s behavior?”

“She was withdrawn, afraid. She was practically catatonic at first, wouldn’t even move or speak. I was asking her about her injuries, how she sustained them. She was afraid to say, said that ‘she’ would be mad. I asked who the ‘she’ was, but Regina kept insisting that she couldn’t say because whoever this ‘she’ was would be mad. I told her I only wanted to help, make sure she was safe. Finally, she admitted that it was her mother who had beaten her, left those bruises and scars. I told my superiors, they notified police, and here we are.”

“Thank you, Johanna. I have no more questions for this witness.” Gold stands, and Regina sucks in a deep breath.

“So,” he begins, drawing out the word. “Our ‘victim,’” he actually puts air quotes around the word, and Emma feels sick with rage. Regina just feels sick. “said that ‘she’ had hurt her?”

“Yes,” Johanna replies, holding her head high, despite the subtle hint of condescension in Gold’s tone.

“So, would you say she was reluctant to give you a name?”

“Yes, most child abuse victims are.”

“Uh-huh, sure,” he says dismissively. “Did you have to push her a bit, really try and extract the information?”

“I asked her a few times, told her I needed to know she was safe at home,” Johanna replies, narrowing her eyes as she guesses where this is going.

“Did you, in any way, insinuate that you thought it was the mother?”

“I’m not sure I know what you mean,” she says simply.

“While questioning the young, impressionable Miss Mills, your alleged victim-”

“‘ _Alleged?!_ ’” Emma hisses. Mary Margaret shushes her, and Regina reaches for her other hand, which was balled in a fist.

“-is there any way you implied that you believed my client was the cause for her injuries?”

“No. I know how to talk to victims,” Johanna says, physically shaking her head.

“Tell me, was there anything else that Miss Mills confessed to you before she accused her loving mother of such heinous acts?”

“Objection, your honor. Relevance?” ADA Stewart calls out, standing.

“Speaks to name possible other suspects,” Gold explains, and the judge nods warily. “What else did Miss Mills confess to you?” he asks again.

“She confessed that she had been the victim of a sexual assault and was pregnant with her rapist’s child,” Johanna says, looking apologetically at Regina. Tears spring into her eyes, and she sees her mother turn to look at her. _You are far too old to be crying, Regina. Stop that this instant,_ her mother orders in her mind. Regina bites her bottom lip, trying to keep the tears in.

“Could it be possible that, in her understandable trauma from the sexual assault, she had confused the details of what had happened?”

“No. The assault had happened a few weeks prior, and the bruises were too fresh. The scars, meanwhile, were too old.”

“Oh God,” Regina mutters, truly feeling ill now. She puts her head between her knees.

“Mhmm,” Gold sighs. “So, the traumatized, pregnant teen girl had _not_ been distressed enough to potentially confuse details? Mhmm, alright.”

“Objection, is there a question there?”

“Jury will be asked to disregard the counselor's last statement,” the judge nods.

“Why was Regina in the hospital that night?” Regina cringes, understanding where he’s planning on going.

“She was, uh, found on the bridge. She’d been trying to commit suicide, and a good samaritan stopped her. The rain and cold had given her mild hypothermia, and we were treating her for that.”

“So, she was suicidal, and you still don’t think she was too distressed to confuse some of the details?” Regina whimpers, and a single tear rolls down her cheek. As if she knew, Cora turned at that moment, her eyes narrowing as she watched her daughter.

“No, I do not.”

“Mhmm, and in all 39 years of nursing, you’ve never seen a victim lie?”

“Of course I have, but-”

“So is it inconceivable to say that perhaps Miss Mills was lying?”

“Victims usually lie to protect their family, not accuse them.”

“Usually,” he repeats. “But sometimes, they falsely accuse.”

“Objection, that’s a statement, not a question!” ADA Stewart rises again.

“Withdrawn, your honor. I have no more questions for this witness.” He limps back to his table, grinning widely.

“Redirect, your honor,” ADA Stewart requests. The judge nods, and ADA Stewart approaches Johanna.

“Miss Petersson, please tell the jury what the victim told you on the night in question at the hospital.”

“She told me that her mother was the one who gave her the bruises and the scars. She said that her mother was abusing her, and had been for years.”

“Thank you, no more questions.” ADA Stewart sits down, feeling pleased with herself.

“You may step down, Miss Petersson,” the judge informs her. She gets off the stand and clasps Regina’s hand as she walks by, apologizing with just her eyes. Regina blinks back the tears, and Emma holds her hand, rubbing her back with the other hand.

 

And so the trial continues. They call one more nurse who Regina recognizes as one of the nurses who performed her rape kit, documenting every single one of her injuries. As they recount everything, and show the court pictures, Regina starts to tremble. She notices many of the jurors glancing at her as they speak, so she tries to keep her composure, especially since her mother is also watching.

The worst part is watching Gold mount his defense, rebutting their testimonies. He keeps asking questions that insinuate or hint at Regina’s distress. He often asks how she seemed at the time. Did her story ever waver? Did she recant? Was someone telling her what to say? Is it at all possible she was upset and said the first name that came to her mind? After what feels like forever, the judge breaks for lunch, and Regina runs to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. Emma holds her hair back, and Mary Margaret waits with a cup of water to rinse her mouth out.

“We can go home. Come back later,” Mary Margaret offers. Regina shakes her head. “Regina, this is upsetting you. The stress isn’t good for you, or for the baby,” she adds. No one has discussed whether or not Regina is keeping the baby, but it’s getting closer and closer to the twelve-week mark.

“Who’s even testifying?” Emma asks, brushing Regina’s hair away from her face.

“No one,” Ruby replies, entering the bathroom. Regina jumps, spilling the water, and Ruby apologizes.

“What are you talking about?” Mary Margaret asks.

“Your case is on in the morning. But, despite how small Storybrooke is, we see other cases in the afternoon. Granted, it’s mostly traffic tickets, parking violations, and misdemeanors, but still. Your case will resume in the morning. More importantly, how are _you,_ Regina?” The girls in question shrugs.

“How the hell does it look?” she laughs bitterly.

“Like you need a shower, a nap, and a good meal. Not necessarily in that order,” Ruby grins. “I can help you out with one of the three. Want to go get lunch with me?”

“I’d love to!” Emma replies immediately.

“Yeah, uh, sure,” Regina replies, a bit more reluctantly.

“We don’t have to,” Ruby says.

“No, no, let’s go,” Regina assures everyone. She spits the water in the sink and throws out the plastic cup, leading everyone out of the bathroom, and out of the courtroom, all the way to Granny’s Diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, what'd ya think? Like? Dislike? In case you guys weren't aware, I'm a sucker for comments!


	16. A Whole Lot of Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina does... nothing.

Regina doesn’t go to the second day of the trial.

Regina doesn’t get out of bed. She doesn’t blink, just stares at the blank wall beside her bed. Emma begs her to get up, but Regina doesn’t speak, doesn’t respond, just lays there. She has no energy, no motivation to get up. Dr. Hopper had warned her this might happen. He came to visit her, saying he was on his way to the courthouse. He called this a ‘bout of depression,’ said it was probably caused by seeing her mother at the trial.

Her mother.

 _Stop this foolishness, Regina. Get out of your bed this instant_ , she ordered, Regina’s memory replaying the morning after she discovered she was pregnant. She had felt this very same way, lying in bed, unable to get up. _I will not tell you again; get your fat ass out of bed and get on the treadmill._ But she couldn’t. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to obey, she just couldn’t muster the strength to even stand, or explain to her mother what was happening. Well, Cora wouldn’t stand for insolence or weakness. She’d dragged Regina out of the bed, pulling the stumbling girl down the stairs and into the basement. She shoved her towards the treadmill, clothed in nothing but her bra and underwear.

 _Run,_ Cora had ordered. Regina fell to her knees and started crying. She couldn’t do it. _I will not tolerate this. Stop crying, immediately, and get running. No one will want you if you’re fat._ Regina still couldn’t stand, though she tried. Cora sighed and yanked Regina to her feet again, dragging her to the corner. Regina fell to her knees again, and Cora grabbed the belt from the wall. _It’s your fault I have to do this, Regina. I don’t want to, but you’ve forced my hand, really._ The first strike hurt the worst. Regina couldn’t even muster the energy to scream. Tears just streamed down her cheeks.

 _Didn’t I tell you to stop crying? I will not tolerate insolence._ The belt cracks against her spine, and Regina can feel the blood slowly trickle down her spine. Cora drops the belt and stands over Regina. _On your back now, girl._ Regina doesn’t move, so Cora kicks her in the side until she is lying flat on her back, facing her mother. The fresh wounds on her back should sting, at the very least, but she feels nothing. She should feel fear seeing her mother standing over her. She should feel shame and embarrassment as her mother hurled obscenities and insults at her, but she feels nothing. She should feel something, but she doesn’t.

Not then, not now. Regina feels nothing. She closes her eyes and falls back asleep, the only thing she can manage to do at this point.

 

“I have to get out of here,” Emma whispers. Her skin crawls and she paces the living room, restless beyond belief. She doesn’t like feeling powerless like this as Regina lies dead to the world in the room just next door.

Emma has always been a runner. When things got bad, she’d disappear. Run before they can hurt you. Run before you get attached. Run before they disappoint you. But Emma couldn’t run from Regina, it was too late. She had gotten attached and she couldn’t bear to leave her. But she still can’t keep watching Regina lie there, staring into nothing. Her voice was hoarse from calling out to Regina, begging her to speak, eat, drink water, _anything._ So, Emma grabs her backpack, tells her foster parents she’s going to the library and takes off without waiting for a response.

She walks without any purpose, no destination. There’s nowhere for kids to hang out, and most of them are in school anyway. She doesn’t feel like seeking out the ones who aren’t, the troublemakers. She likes it here and doesn’t want to be sent back. So, with that in mind and nothing in her stomach, Emma makes her way towards the Diner, the only suitable place to hang out.

“Emma Swan, you skipping school?” the old woman behind the counter accuses her, pointing at her with a spatula. Emma blushes.

“Sort of, ma’am. We were supposed to go to the trial, but, uh, Regina isn’t feeling well enough,” she replies.

“What did I tell you yesterday, girl? Call me Granny; everyone does,” she smiles at Emma. Ruby had gotten a call from her boss just before reaching the diner yesterday, so they didn’t get a chance to eat together, but the Nolans did take Emma and Regina. “Take a seat, kiddo. My waitress will be by soon, if she can stop _flirting_ long enough,” Granny calls accusingly towards the door that leads to the inn that they rent. Emma doubts anyone up there can hear Granny, but she takes a seat in the corner booth and picks up her menu, pretending to look. She already knows what she wants.

“Emma Swan,” another voice calls out. Emma cringes. She’d just wanted a break from the silence of their house, but she didn’t need all these people talking to her. She looks up as Ruby walks over, dressed in a white polo, unbuttoned as far down as it can go, and short red shorts with a small red apron pulled over them. “Do I have to talk to you about truancy?”

“I got work from the school. We were supposed to go to the trial today. Did you testify?”

“Nah, they only got through one testimony before they ended for the day. I go tomorrow, or maybe the next day. How’s Regina?” Emma hesitates.

“She’s… not feeling too great,” Emma answers, trying to be honest without being too specific.

“Ruby, I pay you to take orders, not make small talk,” Granny calls. Ruby rolls her eyes.

“Detective by day, waitress by night?” Emma smirks.

“Haha, you’re funny, Swan. This is my Granny’s diner. I help her run it, and the inn, and I work part time as a detective. Girl can’t have two jobs?” Emma laughs as Ruby smiles. “Now, what can I get you, before Granny yells again?”

“I don’t yell!” she yells back, making Ruby laugh.

“My, what big ears you have, Granny,” Ruby mutters to Emma. They laugh. Emma barely has a chance to tell Ruby she just wants a grilled cheese before there’s a loud clattering coming from the back, where the inn is. They hear shouting, and a strange, yipping sound. The door that connects to the inn clatters open and a small, russet colored puppy comes tearing into the diner, its oversized paws slipping on the smooth surface, and a bright red, studded leash trailing behind it, whipping the tables in the ankles as it runs by.

“Stay! Stay! Scarlett, damnit, heel! Heel, girl!” Someone shouts, barrelling after the dog. She’s smaller than Emma, but she’s definitely older, probably an adult. Her hair is a smooth chestnut, small waves bouncing as she runs after the dog. The dog stops at Ruby’s heels, yapping happily as she sits.

“Belle, why is Scarlett in the diner?” Ruby asks, smiling teasingly. The woman, Belle, Emma assumes, is clutching her side, panting slightly.

“We were, um, working on her training,” she says, color rising to her cheeks. Ruby bends over, scooping up the dog, petting her and stopping her barking.

“You do realize that the leash law means that, not only does Scarlett have to have a leash on, but also that you have to be holding the other end, right?”

“I was!” Belle insists. Emma cocks her head to the side, listening to Belle’s accent. It’s not quite English, but it’s damn similar.

“Mhmm, you know Granny hates when Scarlett comes into the diner,” Ruby reminds her, grinning.

“I know, I know. I’ll get her out of here,” Belle mutters, blushing as she takes the dog.

“Nah, wait, say hi to Emma. Emma, this is Belle, the town librarian, and dog trainer- wannabe. Belle, this is Emma, the Nolan’s foster kid,” Ruby introduces, slinging an arm around Belle’s shoulders.

“Pleased to meet you,” Belle says politely. As she leans forward to shake Emma’s hand, the puppy squirms out of her grip, landing on Emma’s lap.

“Whoa!” Emma shouts in surprise. But she laughs as the dog dances around excitedly, putting her front paws on Emma’s chest and licking her face.

“Scarlett! Manners!” Belle shouts, pulling the dog off of Emma.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. How old is she?”

“Two months. Anyway, it was nice meeting you, but we’ve to get to the library. My lunch break is only half an hour,” Belle says apologetically.

“Hey, you didn’t even eat!” Ruby protests. Granny walks over, a takeout bag in her hand. She hands it to Belle with a pointed look at the dog and sets a grilled cheese down in front of Emma.

“I’ll eat at my desk. Say goodbye, Scarlett,” Belle smiles, holding the dog up to Ruby’s face as the dog licks her. Ruby laughs, and grabs Belle’s wrist, pulling her close and hugging her briefly, planting a small, chaste kiss on her cheek before sending her off. Belle waves at Emma as she leaves.

“She your girlfriend?” Emma asks, trying to be nonchalant. She’d yet to gauge how tolerant this town was. In some of her old foster homes, she’d been taught that homosexuality was a sin, and people were practically shunned if they showed too much affection to someone of the same gender. Then, of course, she’d lived in a foster home with two mothers. So, she’d kind of been getting mixed signals.

“No! Of course not. She’s, uh, my best friend,” Ruby says, blushing. Emma raises one eyebrow. Ruby was lying.

“But you want her to be more,” Emma states, not really asking a question. Ruby looks around hastily. There’s only one other customer left, an old man sipping his coffee contentedly at the counter. Ruby sits in the booth across from Emma.

“Is it that obvious?” she whispers. Emma can’t help but laugh. She’s barely fifteen, a complete newbie, an untouched virgin when it comes to anything even semi-related to romance, or relationships. She’s not good at talking feelings, or recognizing or understanding her own. And yet, here’s this grown woman, probably twenty five years old, asking her for advice. “Okay, you didn’t have to laugh,” Ruby pouts slightly.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to. I thought it was pretty obvious, but it was equally obvious that Belle was enthralled with you. Why don’t you ask her out? Will people not approve?” Emma asks anxiously.

“Nah, it’s not that. She’s straight. She just got out of a year-long engagement with this older guy, a real creep.” Ruby sighs and puts her head in her hand, her elbow resting on the table. She lazily blows a piece of her hair out her face. Emma laughs and eats her grilled cheese.

“I don’t think she’s as straight as you think she is,” Emma grins. “Can I get another one of these to bring back to Regina?” Ruby nods and stands to put the order in the kitchen, filling the old man’s coffee as she goes. A few minutes later, Emma leaves money on the table as she grabs the takeout bag and starts walking home.

 

“Please, Regina, eat something,” Emma begs. Regina had moved from the bed to the couch while Emma was out, only because she had to stand to go to the bathroom. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and stared straight ahead at the TV, but she couldn’t say what was happening, or even what show she was watching.

“She needs to eat,” Emma calls to Mary Margaret and David, who stand in the kitchen, whispering to each other about what to do. Emma sighs, remembering what she heard one of her caseworkers say once: you can lead a horse to water, but you can’t make it drink. She could have food ready for Regina, but she couldn’t shove it down her throat. Well, she could, but that wasn’t necessary right now.

“Okay, Regina, I’m gonna leave this right here in case you get hungry,” Emma tells the statue that is Regina next to her. She reaches across Regina, putting the sandwich on the empty couch cushion next to her. Regina flinches as Emma’s hand comes towards her, so Emma pulls back despite the urge to hug Regina and hold her. She settles onto the other side of Regina, a few inches of space between them.

“So, I was at the diner, and I met this girl, Belle? I guess she’s the town librarian, and she had this really cute puppy with her. Anyway, did you know that Ruby, the detective, she’s got the hots for Belle? I mean, it was kind of obvious, so maybe you already knew, but whatever. Maybe when you feel better, we can go to the library and see the puppy.” Emma settles into silence, trying to catch up on the plot of the show on TV. They sit comfortably, and Emma pretends not to notice Regina slowly inching towards her. During commercials, Emma prattles on about nothing in particular, taking great victory when Regina cracks a smile after one of her particularly foolish puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are what I live and breathe. Where do you think this is going? Do you like something? Hate something? How's your day going? Comments are like a drug to fanfic writers. Please, feed my addiction!


	17. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina makes a few important decisions.

“So, Regina, how are you?” Dr. Hopper asks. Regina shrugs. She feels better than she did yesterday. She tells him this. “Well, I’m glad. Why don’t you tell me how you were feeling yesterday? We didn’t get a chance to talk about it yesterday,” he suggests.

“I didn’t feel anything. It’s like… I was numb. I didn’t have the energy to get up, or do anything. The only thing I felt was guilty, because Emma and Mary Margaret and David were trying so hard, but I couldn’t do anything. I slept a lot, but that wasn’t much better than being awake.”

“Why not?” he prompts. Regina squirms.

“I was having these bad dreams,” she admits after a pregnant pause. She knows he’s waiting to see if she’ll elaborate. But she doesn’t want to, they’re too private.

“Were they flashbacks?” he finally asks. Regina nods.

“That’s perfectly normal, Regina. They might sometimes happen while you’re awake, too.” Regina shudders.

“I don’t… Um… How do I make them go away?” she asks quietly, picking at a loose thread on her sweatshirt, a simple gray Boston sweatshirt she took from Emma’s closet.

“There’s no guaranteed way to make them go away, and they may never completely go away,” he says. Regina closes her eyes. “Unless you have some magic potion that erases memories, or something,” he attempts a joke. Regina doesn’t laugh. “Well, what we’re doing can help some. Talking through it, learning to accept what happened, moving past it, all of these things will come with time, and they can help the flashbacks fade.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Regina begs softly.

“Alright, let’s talk about the baby. Have you made a decision yet?” Regina sighs.

“No. I keep going around in circles.”

“Talk to me about it. Maybe we can break out of some of those circles, try and point ourselves in the right direction,” he suggests. Regina just pets Pongo, not saying anything for a while. “Regina?”

“Part of me thinks I should get rid of it. I’m afraid that when I see it, when I feel it kick, as it grows inside of me, that all I’ll be able to see, or feel is him. I’m afraid that the baby will just be a reminder of what he did to me, and I don’t want to resent a child for the sins of his father. But on that same note, I don’t want to punish the child for the sins of his father. But I know it’s not really, technically a child yet.”

“Some people think of the unborn fetus as a child. It helps people connect, realizing that the thing inside of them is their own child. But, legally, it is not a child, you’re right. What do you think?”

“I think…” Regina hesitates, trying to figure out what she thinks. “I think it is alive. And… and it’s mine. I brought it into this world, for better or worse. I don’t… I can’t just get rid of it. It’s made of my flesh and blood, my DNA. It’s my family, and I won’t just… throw it away like trash. I won’t treat it like a mistake, the way my mother treats me.” Regina puts her face in her hands.

“It feels terrible to talk about it like that,” she admits, laughing bitterly. “I know it’s something people do, especially in my situation, but I just can’t.”

“What other people do, or think has nothing to do with your decision,” Dr. Hopper reminds her. Regina just shrugs.

“I just don’t want people to judge me, or think I’m some… bigot who is anti-abortion, or something. It’s just… this is my choice. And I don’t want to get rid of it. But that doesn’t necessarily mean I can raise it.”

“Okay, well you have a little bit more time to make that decision. Are you absolutely certain that you don’t want to terminate?” Regina nods. Of that much, she is certain. “Okay, so let’s talk about why you don’t think you can raise the baby.” Regina laughs.

“Where do I start?”

 

“Wanna come to the library with me?” Emma asks Regina, bouncing around, clearly full to the brim with energy. “I want to see if we can take Belle’s puppy for a walk.” Regina sighs. Sessions with Dr. Hopper were emotionally draining, and Regina was more ready for a good nap. But she knew if she denied, Emma would pout, and Regina would be left feeling guilty.

“Sure, I guess so,” she finally answers. Emma grins broadly, and Regina feels a little better. They walk towards town, and Emma just keeps jabbering on about something, some book she was reading for English. Regina tries to listen, but finds her mind wandering. Suddenly, Emma stops walking, and grabs Regina’s wrist. Regina looks around, and sees her mother just across the street, watching her. Regina stiffens as her mother holds the eye contact, and she finds she can’t turn away.

Cora Mills just raises one eyebrow, smirking at Regina. She gives her a wave and turns on her heel, walking the other way. Regina finds herself paralyzed, nonresponsive when Emma tries to get her to walk. Sweat pools on her upper lip and runs down her back, but she is shaking, shivering. Cora Mills knows how to convey a thousand messages without speaking a word. _Go ahead, tell the world. No one will believe you. I always win,_ she seemed to say. And Regina knew it was true.

“Yeah, Ruby? You’ve got to help me, Regina’s not moving,” Regina hears Emma saying into the phone. She snatches it from Emma’s hand.

“I’m fine. Meet us at the library, please. It’s urgent.” Regina hangs up the phone, and starts to walk, jogging as she gets impatient. Emma runs after her, trying to ask what’s going on, but Regina doesn’t say anything until she gets into the library. When they open the doors, they hear a small, high-pitched yapping, and Regina smiles, bending down to meet the russet-puppy as it comes trotting towards them.

“Scarlett, quiet!” Belle whisper-shouts, chasing after her as fast as she can in her heels. “Oh, hi Regina. Emma, right? Hi,” she says quietly. Regina just continues to pet Scarlett. “Ruby, they’re here,” she calls. Ruby comes out from further in the library, looking concerned.

“Girls, what’s wrong, what happened?” Ruby asks. Regina doesn’t answer at first, just continues to pet Scarlett, smiling as the dog licks her everywhere.

“We saw Cora on the sidewalk. She stared at Regina for a while, then she made this face, she raised one eyebrow, smiled then waved. And Regina, she went somewhere else, somewhere inside her head. And then, she snapped out of it when I was on the phone with you, and ran here,” Emma jumps in.

“Did she talk to you? Did she say anything? Interact with you?” Ruby asks quickly.

“No,” Regina answers. “Just waved. But she didn’t need to say anything, that was enough.” Regina laughs. “I was foolish to do this. I’ve wasted all of your time and energy. I don’t… I don’t want to do this anymore.” Regina sniffles and stands up. Scarlett moves on to Emma, sniffing her legs and jumping up on her, trying to get Emma to pay attention to her.

“Scarlett, sit,” Ruby commands. The dog complies, and Belle pouts at Ruby briefly. To Regina, Ruby adds, “What do you mean? What don’t you want to do?”

“This trial! All of it! I don’t want to testify. I don’t want to know people are in a courtroom, discussing my sanity. I don’t want any of this. I just… I just want it all to go away,” Regina screams. She hopes there aren’t any patrons in the library. Ruby approaches her slowly, with one hand out, as if she’s a dog, or some other animal that might jump and attack her.

“Regina, you’re frustrated, I get that. And you’re right, Gold is ruthless. And I’m sorry that you are going through this, but we can’t just pretend it didn’t happen. We can’t let her win.”

“This isn’t a game! This is my life!” Regina screeches. She begins to breathe heavily, and it feels like there’s a large, cold hand squeezing her lungs, constricting her breath.

“That was a poor choice of words,” Ruby acknowledges. “But we can not let your mother get away with this. Do you know what will happen if you drop the charges, if you recant? We have to send you back to her. Straight back to your mother. What will she do to you then, hmm? What do you think will happen? Will she pretend this didn’t happen too? Or will she punish you? Hmm? Think this through, Regina,” Ruby begs. Regina is panting now, and her hand goes to her chest.

“Regina, are you alright?” Belle asks as Regina doubles over. Her vision is fading, everything getting fuzzy and blinking in and out, like a radio station with bad reception.

“Damnit, Regina, breathe!” Emma says, patting her on the back. _You think it’s that easy? Don’t you think I want to?_ Regina wants to scream. She’s trying, but she can’t make herself take a full, deep breath.

“Yeah, David? I need an ambulance at the library. Fifteen year old female, trouble breathing. Crap, crap, she’s unconscious, get over here,” Regina hears Ruby speaking, as if into a walkie talkie, or a cell phone. _Am I passing out?_ she wonders. Suddenly, everything goes dark, and the only thing she can see is Cora Mills smirking at her, as if saying _I’ve already won, dear. Just give in._ So she does. She passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash for reviews. It's an addiction, I know.


	18. Hospital Rooms

“I should just get… a hotel room here,” Regina wheezes, laughing lightly. She opens her eyes, finding herself in the cool, metallic back of an ambulance, a large, plastic mask forcing cool air into her nose and mouth. She reaches up to pull it off, but a hand stops her.

“Don’t do that, Regina. It’ll help you breathe,” Ruby assures her. Regina notes that it was her hand that stopped her.

“I can breathe… just fine,” she replies wearily. Though Regina had been a bit tired before she went to the library, she now felt like she could sleep for a week.

“They gave you a sedative. The paramedic here says it was probably an anxiety attack, but we’re taking you into the hospital for observation to make sure,” Ruby explains.

“I’m sure… I saw my mom… She triggered an attack. Like always,” Regina pants. She can still feel the icy grip on her lungs, but the rest of her limbs feel weightless.

“Sweetheart, we’re pulling up to the Emergency Room entrance right now. I need you to hold as still as you can, okay? Don’t roll over or anything, and don’t pull at the mask,” the paramedic, a middle-aged man says. Regina smiles at that.

“Can you imagine? If I… Haha… If I rolled off the, uh, the gurney?” Regina laughs drunkenly. The back door opens, and she’s vaguely aware of Ruby and the paramedics rolling her out of the truck and into the ER.

“Yes, it’s hilarious, Regina. Now, I need to ask you something. Do you remember what you said to me before you passed out?” Ruby asks as they roll her directly into a room. Regina wants to make a comment about the speedy service, but Ruby is distracting her.

“Um…” Her voice is muffled by the mask, and it’s difficult to speak. She tries to pull it off but a nurse comes in, as if sensing what Regina was about to do, and stops her. “I said I didn’t want to go on with the trial,” Regina finally remembers.

“Why is that? Was it because of seeing your mother?” Regina nods. “Did she say something to you?” Regina shook her head.

“She _looked_ at me. And I knew what she was trying to say, ya know?” Regina nods along to herself.

“We can proceed without your testimony. Did you know that?” Regina shakes her head.

“Hey, where’s Emma?” Regina asks. Ruby sighs.

“We’ll talk about the trial after you’re all sobered up. Belle is bringing Emma in, and the Nolans are coming, too.” Regina nods happily. A thought occurs to her and she gasps, which is made a bit painful by the forceful pressure of air in her mask.

“Is the puppy coming?” Ruby rolls her eyes but nods. “Hooray! I love puppies,” Regina hums happily and closes her eyes, falling into an easy sleep.

 

“Regina, you have to talk to us, please,” Mary Margaret begs. Regina had long since sobered up, and was sitting up in her hospital bed, no longer attached to the bulky oxygen mask.

“I don’t _have_ to do anything,” Regina mumbles, not looking at them. She pets Scarlett, whom Belle had left curled up on the bed as she waited outside with Ruby and Emma. She hears Mary Margaret and David sigh.

“Okay,” David agrees after a moment of silence. “You’re right. You don’t have to talk to us. But, we’d like it if you would. We’re just trying to understand what happened. Earlier, you were fine with testifying, and then you tell Ruby you don’t want to do it anymore. We just want to know what brought about that change,” David explains. Regina looks up out of the corner of her eye.

“I saw my mom on the street,” she admits. Mary Margaret sighs and reaches out to pat Regina’s shoulder, but Regina flinches away. Mary Margaret just bites her lip.

“Where were you when you saw her?” David asks gently. Regina quirks her mouth, trying to think. Scarlett nudges her hand, which had stopped petting her, and Regina resumes.

“Um, I think I was… I think it was the top of our street,” Regina finally answers. She sees David and Mary Margaret exchange a look.

“By ‘our street’ do you mean Mifflin street or Snowbelle lane?” Mary Margaret asks. Regina makes a face. Mifflin street was never _her_ street- it was Cora’s.

“Snowbelle lane.”

“Okay, can we tell that to Ruby? Please, Regina?” David asks softly, scratching behind Scarlett’s ears. Regina shrugs. He disappears out the door for a moment, returning with Ruby.

“David said you had something to tell me, something I need to know?” Ruby says gently. As soon as Scarlett hears Ruby, the puppy stands, moving from Regina’s lap to greet Ruby, wagging her tail and barking happily. “Quiet, Scarlett,” Ruby says dismissively. The dog quiets down, settling into Regina’s lap again, but doesn’t stop looking at Ruby.

“I… I saw my mother at the top of my street, snowbelle lane, and I got scared,” Regina admits. N _ever show weakness, dear. And_ never _show fear_ , her mother hisses softly in the background. Regina just closes her eyes, willing the voice to go away. “I got scared,” she repeats, “and I said I didn’t want to testify, I recanted. But it’s just because I was afraid of what she could do to me.”

“Okay, thank you, Regina. So, where was she on snowbelle? She was across the street from you, right?” Regina nods. “So, on the corner of snowbelle and main street, right?” Regina nods again. “Regina, I need you to answer verbally this time. Why did you recant?”

“I was afraid of my mother, I told you that,” Regina says, flustered. Why does she have to keep repeating herself?

“So, you are saying that your mother did, in fact, abuse you. The only reason you recanted was because you felt threatened by her presence?”

“Yes!” Regina repeats, exasperated.

“Okay, thank you. I just, I had to follow procedures, make sure I understood, okay? I have to go report back to my supervisor. Will you be alright?” Regina nods. “Alright, I’m going. See you soon, okay? Bye Scarlett, bye Mary Margaret, David.” Ruby walks out and Regina closes her eyes, leaning her head back against the bed.

“Can we go home now?” she whispers.

“Not just yet. They want to check the baby, make sure it didn’t get oxygen cut off or something,” Mary Margaret explains. Oh crap, Regina’s already not providing for her child. Already she’s failed to give it what it needs most: oxygen. Wait, do babies even breathe in the womb? Regardless, Regina has already been a terrible mother. “Regina, you’ve got some people outside who want to see you. Can they come in?” Regina doesn’t reply, just shrugs. She doesn’t look up, just sits on the bed, one hand stroking Scarlett’s fur, the other on her stomach, wondering if she’s already managed to ruin her child’s life. She doesn’t look up until the door slams open.

“Oh, God, Regina, I’m so sorry,” Kathryn shouts, running in. Regina sighs heavily.

“I’ve told you, Kathryn, you don’t have to keep apologizing! Not everything that’s wrong with me is your damn fault! And apologies don’t do much, anyway!” Regina shouts back, frustrated. Almost immediately, she regrets her outburst. “I didn’t mean to shout at you,” she whispers, but Kathryn is already talking over her.

“No, not like that. I meant I’m sorry, but I’ve got bad news! And you know how I hate to be the bearer of bad news.” _Of course_ , Regina thinks snidely, _it’s all about how you feel._

“What is it, dear?” Regina sighs.

“Someone’s aunt was at the trial today, and they told someone’s dad about it, and someone’s dad told someone who told the entire school everything.” Regina stiffens.

“Everything?” she asks.

“Everything,” Kathryn confirms. “The school knows exactly what your mother did to you, all the scars, the bruises, everything. And, they know you were… um, assaulted, sorry about that, by the way, again. And they know you’re pregnant.” Regina opens her mouth, but no sound comes out, so Kathryn keeps talking. “And there’s this, like, ridiculous rumor that you’re keeping the baby, but I didn’t believe that for one second. I told everyone else not to, either.”

“I am keeping the baby,” Regina interjects while Kathryn is taking a breath. “Or, at least, I didn’t, uh, terminate. I might still give it up for adoption, but it’s still… in here.” Regina rubs her stomach, thinking of what Mary Margaret said about the baby and the oxygen deprivation, or something. _Or at least_ , she thinks to herself, _I hope it is._

“Oh,” is all Kathryn says. _Crap, crap, crap. She’s judging me. Damnit, I know she’s judging me. Oh crap._

“I… Kathryn… I just can’t get rid of him,” she whispered, begging Kathryn to understand, needing her to get it.

“You know the sex? I would’ve put you down to be one of those people who wants to wait until the birth, you know?” Kathryn says, tilting her head in confusion. It was almost immediate. One moment, Kathryn was inside her own head, probably judging Regina. The next moment, she was acting as if this wasn’t a life-changing decision that she didn’t understand. Regina loves her for it.

“I don’t know, I just keep calling it a him in my head,” Regina smiles. Kathryn grins at her, reaching over to pet Scarlett. The happy puppy jumps up and runs over to Kathryn, panting and yipping, turning in a circle. The door opens and Belle is standing there looking guilty.

“Uh, sorry, she has to go outside. That’s her “find me the nearest fire hydrant” bark. I think. I’ll bring her back in a little bit,” Belle explains, taking hold of Scarlett’s leash and leading the dog out the door. Emma knocks hesitantly and enters, taking a space on the foot of the bed. Kathryn narrows her eyes slightly, but neither Regina nor Emma notices.

“Hey, feeling better?” Emma asks.

“I just want to go home,” Regina moans. Emma laughs and pats the girl’s knee before standing.

“I’ll go threaten a few nurses, see what I can do. Nice to see you, Kathryn,” Emma smiles as she exits.

“So, Emma’s nice,” Kathryn says leadingly, waiting for Regina’s response. Regina just nods, letting her hand fall to her stomach again. If they were really so worried about her baby’s health, why was it taking them this long to get in here to check on him?

Kathryn and Regina sit for a while, talking about nothing real, nothing of consequence. Emma drifts in and out, always restless. At some point, they bring her down for an ultrasound. She goes back up to her hospital room. The baby is fine, they tell her. Would she like to see a picture? Regina takes the grainy sonogram, just lumps and blobs. She tells them she sees the baby in the blobs, but she sees nothing. When they finally release her, she goes to bed clutching the photo. She finds Emma on the couch in the middle of the night, having fallen asleep while watching TV.

“Emma,” Regina whispers, shoving the girl. Emma sits up with a start, blinking at Regina blearily. As soon as she sees the tears brimming in Regina’s eyes, she sits up straighter, bringing Regina close, clearing a spot on the couch, wrapping her in the blanket. “All- I-I-I all I see are- b-b-blobs!” Regina whimpers, still clutching the sonogram. Emma just smiles. She had been expecting something more serious than this.

“Regina, that’s all? Look, see this little blob right here?” Emma wraps one arm around Regina’s shoulders, the other pointing at the picture. She feels Regina’s head bob, hears the girl sniffling pathetically. She tries desperately not to laugh, knowing Regina’s hormones are causing the hysterics. “That’s the baby, right there.”

“Really?” Regina whispers. Emma nods.

“Really. Now, you want to watch some _Law and Order_ with me?” Emma starts scanning through Netflix, trying to pick out an episode that Regina can’t relate to.

“I like the newer seasons better,” Regina admits, nestling down further into the couch, her head resting on Emma’s shoulder. “Olivia’s my favorite.”

“Isn’t she everyone’s?” Emma laughs. “But, I really love Rollins.” Regina snorts as they start the episode. Neither girl is sure who fell asleep first.


	19. Courtroom Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cora tries to have the case thrown out.

“Your Honor, the defendant broke her restraining order,” ADA Stewart argues. Regina stiffens. She had decided to start coming back to the trial, but only Emma came with her, per her request. She didn’t want Mary Margaret and David to keep taking time off of work, especially since they were paying for Regina’s food, clothes, utilities, basically her entire life. She would’ve told Emma to go to school, but Emma wouldn’t listen, and she wasn’t entirely certain she wanted to do this alone.

“My client was walking on a public street. She couldn’t predict where her daughter-”

“Her victim,” ADA Stewart interjects.

“Counselor,” the judge warns. She nods, acknowledging the rebuke, but doesn’t say anything else.

“She couldn’t predict where her daughter would be,” Gold continues. “As soon as she saw her, she turned around and walked away.”

“Not before making eye contact, and essentially staring her daughter down. We have surveillance footage from a nearby storefront that shows the defendant held eye contact with the victim for nearly thirty seconds. She was intentionally trying to intimidate a witness,” Stewart argues.

“Grainy surveillance footage? Please. She didn’t speak, or make any tangible contact with her daughter. She was walking along main street when her daughter walked by. Are you suggesting she not leave her house?” Gold snorts.

“I’d prefer she not leave the county jail.”

“Alright,” the judge interrupts. “Ms. Mills, I do not like the amount of time you stayed on that street looking at your daughter when you know the terms of your bail.”

“Can a mother not look upon her daughter? I’ve missed her,” Cora says slickly, smiling. Regina’s stomach turns.

“Next time, look at a picture. There was no tangible contact, dubious intimidation. I am ruling that the protection order was not intentionally broken. Do not make me regret this. Any more slips like that, and I will revoke bail, understand?”

“Crystal clear, your honor,” she grins.

“Any other motions before we bring in the jury?” the judge sighs.

“Motion to dismiss the case,” Gold says, producing a piece of paper.

“On what grounds?” Stewart asks incredulously.

“Your supposed victim recanted. We have a witness to this fact. Two, actually. Without her testimony, your case falls apart.”

“She recanted in fear after the incident with seeing her abuser- oh sorry, would you prefer mother?- on the street. She explained after she calmed down that she only recanted because she was afraid.”

“Regina, you’re crushing my fingers,” Emma whimpers in pain. She releases a fist she didn’t know she had clenched around Emma’s hand. The fingers were purple and red.

“Sorry,” she murmurs, but she’s focussed on the argument in front of her.

“Is she going to testify?” the judge asks.

“Yes, your honor.”

“Then, Mr. Gold, you can ask about her recant in cross. Motion denied.” He bangs his gavel and Regina releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Before she breathes in again, she rushes out of the courtroom into the nearest bathroom, expelling the contents of her stomach.

“We should have just watched Netflix,” Emma mumbles as she clumsily pulls Regina’s hair back.

 

“We should go home,” Emma whispers.

“I want to go watch! Ruby’s testifying today, and Belle swore she’d be here. I can’t just go home and do nothing. If you want to go, then go,” Regina whispers back fiercely. She doesn’t wait for Emma to answer before storming towards the courtroom.

“You literally just threw up because of something your mother said in that courtroom,” Emma hisses, grabbing Regina’s wrist just before she wrenches open the door.

“I literally just threw up because I am currently growing another human being inside of me. Sorry if my whacked-out hormones and constant need to vomit repulse you. But I’m going in that courtroom,” Regina seethes.

“Fine, but I’m coming with you. And let me open the door. If you slam it open like that, we’ll cause a scene and the judge will kick us out,” Emma huffs, slowly pulling the door open just enough to slip inside, holding it for Regina. She lets the door gently close before following hurriedly after Regina, who sat in the front row next to Belle and a panting Scarlett, her eyes trained on Ruby as she was being sworn in _. How does she get that dog in everywhere? E_ mma thinks with a grin as she reaches down to pat Scarlett. The pup ignores her completely, fawning all over Regina and flopping over on Regina’s feet, begging her to rub her belly. Regina complies with a smile and leans over, still keeping an eye on Ruby.

“So, you’ve been a detective in Storybrooke for how long?” ADA Stewart asks.

“Just over a year now.”

“Your honor, must we do this with every witness?” Gold objects.

“Establishing the witness’ credibility, counselor,” Stewart replies with a smile.

“Move it along, Stewart,” the judge sighs.

“When did you first meet the victim, Regina Mills?” Stewart complies.

“I’ve seen her around town before; it is a small town, and she is the mayor’s kid. I probably served her once or twice in the diner, but I’d never really talked to her until one night a little over a month ago,” Ruby explains.

“Where did you talk to her on the night in question?”

“I was called into the hospital to talk to a victim who had just disclosed abuse to a nurse.”

“Can you tell us about what she told you?”

“She admitted that she was pregnant, and I questioned her about that for a bit, but obviously her mother didn’t make that happen. So, then I asked her about the scars and bruises the nurse had found on her body. She told me her mother had made those.”

“Would you say she was reluctant to admit it was her own mother?”

“Absolutely,” Ruby replies immediately. Regina cringes. Was she really that difficult? “Most abuse victims are. She still felt some sense of loyalty to her mother because she was still her family.”

“Objection, she’s speculating about what the victim felt,” Gold opposes.

“Jury will disregard the last statement,” the judge agrees.

“I’ll rephrase,” Ruby offers. “In cases similar to this one, in cases of domestic abuse, or spousal abuse, or child abuse, the victim feels guilty to tear apart their family or relationship. Despite all the harm the abuser has put the through, they still feel some sense of loyalty. So, yes, Regina was hesitant to name her mother as her abuser, but it is perfectly understandable in this circumstance.”

“What did she describe her mother doing?”

“She said it started small with slaps and punches, eventually increasing to whipping her daughter with a belt. I reviewed the initial injury report from the nurse, and the injuries matched her testimony.”

“Did you find the victim credible?”

“Yes.”

“No more questions for this witness.” Mr. Gold stands, and Regina squirms in her seat.

“You found her credible?”

“Yes,” Ruby says again, without hesitation. She looks at Regina and smiles tightly.

“She had also just confessed being a victim of another crime, yes?”

“She was the victim of a sexual assault that took place in Florida a month prior.”

“She was suicidal when you met her, yes?”

“Yes,” Ruby replied tersely, “but she was overwhelmed and-”

“A simple yes or no will do. Miss Lucas, would you characterize her as distraught, and emotional?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“And, in your experience, have emotionally distressed people ever lied to avoid punishment? Do victims falsely accuse because they fear retribution from their real abuser?”

“Yes, but-”

“Could Miss Mills have been lying, could she have falsely accused?”

“No because-”

“It’s not even possible, at all?”

“Well, anything’s possible, but I don’t think-”

“That’ll be all Miss Lucas.”

“But she wasn’t lying!”

“Miss Lucas, you may step down,” Gold smiles slickly.

“Redirect, your honor,” ADA Stewart argues. The judge nods. “Why do you believe Miss Mills’ accusation?”

“She originally tried to say she wasn’t being abused. She denied the abuse because she feared her mother’s retribution.”

“And you believe her second admission was the truth?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“No one would accuse their own mother if the mother was not the abuser. They accuse a stranger, or a teacher, or an acquaintance, but they never accuse family to protect someone else,” Ruby says gravely.

“Thank you. No more questions.” Ruby smiles, satisfied, and steps down.

“Call your next witness, Ms. Stewart,” the judge sighs.

“He’s on his way, your honor. Prosecution requests a short recess while we produce him.”

“Ten minutes, Casey. Get your man here in ten minutes, or we move on with the trial.” She nods as he bangs his gavel.

“Find me Dr. Hopper,” Casey whispers to Ruby. “I told him he wouldn’t be testifying until tomorrow, most likely. Tell him I’m sorry, but yank him out of a session if you have to.” Ruby nods and jogs off, Belle following close behind.

“Regina, come find a snack machine with me,” Emma offers. Nodding mutely, Regina takes Emma’s hand, careful not to squeeze too hard, and follows the girl through the crowd of people watching her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, friends! We're a little more than halfway through the story, and all of the chapters have been written, so now it's just a matter of posting them. As always, let me know what you think! Comments! Trick or Treat! Happy Halloween! Viva la Swan Queen!


	20. Finding Her Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina prepares to testify.

“Regina, sorry! I didn’t mean to get us lost!” Emma huffs.

“It’s been over half an hour! We probably missed most of Dr. Hopper’s testimony!” Regina shrieks, hurrying down the hallway. In their search for a snack for Emma, they had taken a few wrong turns and ended up in some basement of the courthouse, unsure how to get back.

“I said I was sorry!” Emma argues. Eventually, they found their way back, but Regina was livid as they went down the hallway towards the courtroom.

“Doesn’t matter,” Regina snaps, “we’re still late.” Emma sighs and takes deep breaths. She can’t snap at a pregnant girl. She can’t lose her temper with Regina. Regina’s hormones are a little crazy. She can’t get mad at her. Emma repeats the mantra as they take their seats next to Belle and Scarlett, the puppy licking their ankles excitedly.

“So, in your professional opinion, is Regina a reliable witness?”

“Yes, of course. She’s gone through hell, but, ah, she’s strong. Her mental capacities were never in question, at least, ah, not by me,” Dr. Hopper explains.

“Well, the defendant seems to think it is a question. Do you think his version of events has any… probability?” ADA Stewart asks, gesturing with her hands while she talks.

“No.” Dr. Hopper’s response is immediate and sure. Emma smiles at Regina, but Regina’s fists are clenched, and she is watching her mother narrow her eyes at Dr. Hopper. Cora always said therapists were for the weak. “No, her emotional stress came from being overwhelmed by the repercussions of all that was happening. She felt alone, and unloved, and unwanted. She was distressed when she went to the bridge, but she was not so distressed when she went to the hospital.”

“Why is that, Dr. Hopper?” He looks at Regina for a moment, who has finally looked away from her mother to watch Dr. Hopper.

“While she was on the bridge, someone stopped her. A good samaritan saw her on the ledge and talked her down. Having a complete stranger make her feel appreciated and wanted helped her with the overwhelming loneliness. The promise of a friend, of an ally in recovery, it’s, ah, it can’t be overstated.”

“So, you’re saying that Regina was mentally competent when making her accusation?”

“Absolutely.”

“Thank you.” ADA Stewart sat down, and Gold stood.

“Dr. Hopper, were you there at the hospital, when the young Miss Mills made this accusation?”

“No, ah, I was not.”

“So how could you know the supposed victim’s state of mind at the time of the accusation?”

“The _victim,_ ” he says, emphasizing the word, “is a patient of mine. We’ve discussed what brought her to the bridge, and what she was feeling at the time. We’ve discussed why she got off the ledge when she did-”

“Why _did_ she get off the bridge, Doctor?” Gold asks. Regina shifts uncomfortably.

“I already told you, it’s because the promise of a friend, of being wanted by someone, needed by someone helped calm her-”

“So, you’re saying she _stepped_ off the ledge, and back onto the road?”

“Well, ah, I wasn’t-”

“Doesn’t the police report say that good samaritan had to tackle her back onto the road, as she was about to jump?” Emma grips Regina’s hand, and bites the inside of her cheek.

“Well, I never read the police report,” Dr. Hopper starts.

“It’s the People’s Exhibit 12, your honor. The jury has read it, and it does state that Miss Mills was about to jump when the good samaritan tackled her back. She did not step off the ledge, nor did she calm down!”

“Objection, your honor! He’s testifying!” ADA Stewart shouts.

“Get off the soapbox, Mr. Gold, and ask a question,” the judge says sternly.

“Dr. Hopper, you claim she was more rational at the time of her confession, yet you also admit you were not there. How can you possibly know?”

“She and I have discussed it at great length and-”

“Yes, because self-reporting symptoms of a mental break after the fact is always the most reliable indicator,” Gold says sarcastically.

“Objection!”

“Withdrawn,” Gold agrees with a grin. “No more questions.” Dr. Hopper sighs as he steps off the stand.

“We’ll break for the day. We reconvene tomorrow morning, nine AM.” The judge slams his gavel down, and everyone moves, ready to walk away. Regina stays sitting, and Emma does too, just holding Regina’s hand until the courtroom begins to clear. Regina clutches her tighter as her mother and Gold pass, but says nothing.

“Regina, let’s go to Granny’s. Let’s get something to eat, huh? Or we could, uh, I don’t know, we could, um, go make some cookies, or something? Come on, kid, let’s go,” Emma whispers, practically begging.

“Come on, Regina, I’ll drive you home,” Belle whispers on Regina’s other side. Finally, she stands, taking the leash when Belle offers it and letting Scarlett lead her to Ruby’s red car.

“Thought you were driving,” Regina croaks, but she gets into the car.

“Well, I don’t really have a car, so Ruby drives me around. That alright?” Regina just nods. “Regina, ADA Stewart told me to tell you that you’re testifying tomorrow. She wants to know if you want to go over your testimony again later.”

“Is that really necessary?” Emma asks.

At the same time, Regina says, “Yes, sure.”

“Regina, you don’t have to do it,” Emma assures her.

“I know. But Gold is… He’s undermining everyone and tricking them, and I want to be prepared for that.”

“Alright, fine, but can we get something to eat? I’m hungry,” Emma whines. Ruby just laughs and pulls onto their street.

“I don’t just wait tables, kid. Let me in, and I can make a mean chicken parm,” Ruby smiles.

“How’s your grilled cheese?”

“You eat like a child, Emma. Try something new,” Regina snorts, leading the group into the house.

“Hey! I am a kid!” Emma protests, but she smiles at Regina as they sit on the couch. Regina elbows her, and they playfully wrestle as Ruby and Belle make lunch, and Scarlett curls up on the carpet.

 

“Listen, Regina, we’ve been going at this for two hours,” ADA Stewart sighs.

“No,” Regina squawks. “He’s been turning everything around to make me sound psychotic, or delusional, or something! He can’t do that to me. I have to be ready.”

“Nothing can fully prepare you,” she finally sighs.

“But, ADA Stewart-”

“Casey,” the woman reminds her gently.

“Casey,” Regina starts again, “I have to prepare. Practice makes perfect, right? I can’t… I have to do this right.”

“Regina… The only way to do this right is tell the truth. Now, come on, please. It’s getting late. You have to get some rest.” Regina whimpers. “What are you afraid of? What’s wrong? What… Regina?”

“What if,” she sniffles, struggling to hold back tears. “What if they don’t believe me? And, and she goes free, and I go back there? What if I say the wrong thing, and he makes me out to be this, this, uh, this psycho? And, and they take my, they take my baby? I have to be ready,” she sobs, unable to hold back the tears. _Damn pregnancy hormones_ , she thinks. She’s not sure how much of that has to do with the baby, and how much has to do with the general situation.

“Oh Regina, oh ye of little faith! I’m quite good at my job,” Casey laughs slightly. Regina tries to smile. “See, here’s the thing, if he goes at you too hard, he loses jury support. No one likes a guy who attacks a young girl, a young victim, a pregnant woman, and especially not a young, pregnant, female victim. So basically, it’s a catch-22 with you on the stand. And then, you know I’m there on your side.”

“You are?” she squeaks, taking the tissue from the attorney and stepping off the witness stand.

“Of course I am! Making objections is my favorite thing to do, so you know I’ll be doing that whenever he steps out of line. And, pretty soon, he’s going to start bringing in his own witnesses, so then I get to start cross-examining them. And, can I tell you a secret?” Regina nods, knowing Casey is treating her a bit like a child, but she’s okay with that for now. “I’m really good at cross-examination,” she whispers, grinning at Regina. She throws her arm around the young girl’s shoulders and leads her out to her plain, beige colored car. “Now, come on, let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews! Hooray! Let me know what's going on in your life! Also, would anybody be interested in being my beta reader? Basically I'd be looking for someone to fix minor grammar mistakes, point of view shifts, character deviations, and opinions on events. If you're interested, let me know!
> 
> And, leave reviews. I live for them.


	21. Test(ifying) Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina gets ready, the morning of her testimony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, anything in italics in this chapter is a memory.

“Regina, you should wear a dress,” Emma whispers wearily.

“Why?” Regina asks, crinkling her eyebrows together. Emma stifles a yawn, but smiles. She likes when Regina crinkles her eyebrows like that.

“Well, uh, now bear with me here, but, uh, the pantsuits make you look like a grown up. But you’re a victim of _child_ abuse, so it might help the jury to, you know, sympathize with you more.” Emma smiles and stands, stretching slightly. She groans when she sees the clock. “R’gina, it’s not even five,” she moans, sinking back into the bed. Regina had come barging into her room shortly before. Emma had worried she’d been having a nightmare, but Regina was just stressing over what to wear.

“I have to get the look right!” she says shrilly.

“Did you even sleep?” Emma hisses as she exhales, covering her eyes.

“Yeah, of course,” Regina says breezily. Emma sits up straight, peering at Regina. She may not be as smart as Regina is, but she knows when she’s being lied to. “What?” Regina asks. “I did sleep!” Emma raises one eyebrow skeptically. “For, like, half an hour,” Regina clarifies weakly, shrugging.

“You need to sleep,” Emma states.

“I can’t! I have to be ready!” As Regina moves to walk towards the closet, Emma lurches forward and grabs her wrist, yanking her back towards the bed. “Emma!” Regina yelps indignantly as she lands splayed out, half across Emma’s lap, and half dangling off the bed.

“No, we take a nap now. Just an hour, okay? One hour, then I will get up, and we will get ready, okay? Can we do that?” Emma says softly. Regina whimpers, and squirms, moving into a more comfortable position on the bed. “Please, Regina? For me?”

“Just one hour?” Regina says, stifling a yawn. Emma yawns and curls up on the bottom part of the bed, one arm draped lazily over Regina’s stomach. Regina lies flat, stiffly. Emma opens one eye on a hunch, finding herself proved correct when she sees Regina lying with her eyes open, hands folded on her chest.

“Doesn’t count as a nap if you’re not at least trying to sleep,” Emma chuckles.

“This is how I sleep,” Regina protests.

“Is not,” Emma snorts.

“Is too,” Regina pouts.

“Regina,” Emma says hesitantly, trying not to smile too obviously. “Would you like me to come fall asleep with you up there?” Regina quirks her lips, but doesn’t reply. “Please, I won’t, I won’t try to make you uncomfortable. I just want a pillow.” Regina nods and Emma squirms up, placing her head on the edge of the pillow so that her head is just barely touching Regina’s. She closes her eyes and lets herself fall back asleep, pretending she doesn’t notice when Regina wraps her arms around her.

 

“You said just an hour!” Regina shrieks, startling Emma awake.

“Regina, it’s only been an hour and a half,” Emma groans, squinting at the clock.

“I have to take a shower,” she mumbles, more to herself than to Emma, and runs off without another word. Emma just falls back onto the bed and closes her eyes.

 

“It started when Daddy died,” Regina mumbles to herself, allowing the hot water to wash over her. She can’t _believe_ Emma let her sleep. Now, she has to try and make up for lost time, rehearsing her testimony while she showers. “Oh, Daddy,” Regina whimpers. She remembers his funeral, just barely, like a glimpse from a dream. She blinks away the image, focusing on the task in front of her, or rather, the tasks: finishing her shower, and rehearsing her testimony.

“After Daddy died, Mother became more hostile. She had all these rules about what a lady should and shouldn’t do. But I was just a kid, so I didn’t understand all of these rules, and sometimes I’d break them. At first, I’d get a lecture, and she’d put me in a time out. But one day, about two months after Daddy left, she started to hit me.” Regina shudders.

“ _Regina, ladies do not get their dresses dirty,” her mother sneered. Regina jutted out her lower lip; she had just wanted to pick the flowers._

_“I’m sorry, Mama, I just-” she was cut off by the crack of her mother’s hand across her face. She cried out and fell to the ground, the flowers trampled beneath her body._

_“You are far too old for this nonsense,” her mother hissed, yanking her back up to her feet. Regina began to cry. Why was Mama hurting her? “Stop crying, Regina, really. You’re a big girl, no need to cry. Mother didn’t even hurt you, did she?” Regina swallowed. She didn’t want to make her mother angry again._

_“No mother, you didn’t,” she says softly._

_“Now, go change into a clean dress,” her mother said, releasing Regina’s wrist. She went back to reading the newspaper as if none of this had ever happened._

“Mama,” Regina whimpered, bending over in the shower as the memory overtook her. At some point, things had all started to blend together. She couldn’t tell one slap from another punch. But this, the first, it stuck out in her mind. Regina takes a deep breath and straightens up, letting the water rinse the shampoo from her hair. She starts to apply the next round of shampoo, smiling when she remembers Emma’s teasing comment, _“you’re a ‘wash, rinse, repeat’ kind of girl, huh?”_ She feels a nervous flutter in her stomach, which is starting to protrude slightly. She’ll have to find an outfit to cover that.

 _“I told you, Regina, proper ladies don’t get fat. No one will love you if you’re fat,”_ Cora once told her. She was ten when Cora first bought the treadmill, forced her to run every morning. The first time she faltered in her running, Cora had slapped her. The second time, Cora threw her on the ground. The third time, Regina should have known better.

_She was twelve now, and her mother had just dragged her out of bed and onto the treadmill. It was early, and she had stayed up late the previous night working on an English assignment. To top it all off, it was her time of the month, and everything hurt. Cora started the treadmill, and Regina groaned; she didn’t want to be doing this. Without warning, her mother changed the speed, faster than Regina’s ever run before. She struggles to keep up._

_“Don’t slow down, dear,” Cora says nonchalantly, sipping her coffee. “Wouldn’t want to mar that pretty little face; what boy would kiss a lady with a black eye?” Regina shivered, and in that moment, when she was distracted, her foot slipped. She stumbled and jumped onto the sides of the treadmill for a moment to steady herself. Before she could start running again, Cora turned the machine off and yanked Regina onto the floor. Her shoulder took the brunt of the fall, and she braced herself for the insults, the fists flying. Instead, there was silence._

_She opened one eye to see Cora slowly, purposefully taking off her belt. Regina’s eyes widened and she just managed to turn away, put her hand up to blow the leather strap as Cora brought it above her head and snapped it down. It was like fire, her hand stung with the force. She saw a line of blood trickle down. Cora never did manage to rinse the blood out of that belt, so it became_ the _belt used only for Regina._

“Regina, can I borrow your sweater?” Emma asks, startling her out of her reverie. At some point, she must have gotten out of the shower and put on her robe.

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” she says absently, tightening the belt around her waist as she set about finding an outfit.

 

“I hate dresses,” Emma grumbled, pulling at the fabric. Regina bit back her agreement. _Ladies wear dresses, Regina._

“You suggested I wear one. No one said you had to,” Regina reminds her gently as they trail Mary Margaret and David up the steps of the courthouse.

“Well, maybe I figured I should follow my own advice,” Emma shrugged. _Ladies do not shrug._ The scar trailing across the tip of her shoulder reminded Regina of this fact. In the past two months with the Nolans, Regina had managed to quiet down her mother’s voice somewhat. But the trial, and testifying? It had broken the dams, and Regina couldn’t control it anymore. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smiling faintly as she inhaled the apple shampoo Emma was wearing. Emma’s fingers interlaced with her own, squeezing her hand to reassure her, and Regina stepped into the courthouse.

 

“They’re _late,”_ Regina hissed, checking her watch again.

“Regina, the judge is like the Queen. He can’t be late, right? We’re all early,” Emma chuckles, but Regina doesn’t even smile. Gold and Casey exchange terse looks, and Regina begins to bite the inside of her cheek. Everyone in the courtroom turns when the door opens, and Ruby walks in.

“There was a problem,” Regina hears the older woman explain to the attorneys, lowering her voice and getting closer to them. Both of them sigh as Ruby tells them something, and they go back to their respective tables.

“Ah, ladies and gentleman, Judge Donnelly apologizes, but he won’t be able to make it to court today, and there is no other judge available. The trial is on hold until Judge Donnelly or another judge makes himself available to us,” Ruby announces. There is some grumbling, some idle wondering, and some indifference as the crowd leaves. Regina waits, grabbing Ruby’s wrist.

“Ruby,” she moans, panicked. It was difficult enough getting ready for this once. To do it again? To speak in front of a new judge who hasn’t been here? She’s not sure she can do that. _Ladies don’t sniffle, Regina. No tears._ She hadn’t even realized she had started to cry.

“The judge was in a minor car accident, and he’s okay, but he has to get medical attention,” Ruby explains softly, her eyes darting around to ensure no one can overhear her.

“So, what happens with the trial?” David asks, one hand on Regina’s shoulder.

“We come back tomorrow. He should be fine by then, he just needs to be checked out. Look, go home, try and relax, take a nap. I’ll come by later, after my shift, and bring something for dinner. Maybe I can borrow Scarlett for a few hours,” she suggests, squeezing Regina’s other shoulder. Regina nods numbly.

 _Speak up, Regina. Ladies speak when spoken to._ Cora raised her hand to Regina.

 _Do as you’re told, Regina._ A swift kick in the gut.

 _I’m doing this for you, Regina._ The crack of the belt on her skin.

 _It’s your fault. You made me do this._ The belt found its way to the bottoms of her feet.

 _Stop crying, I do this because I love you_. Her arm popped out of its socket.

Regina ducks into the nearest bathroom and throws up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews? Yes? No? Yay? Nay?


	22. Tension Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the tension starts to build all around: between Emma and Regina, between Emma and Ruby, between Emma and Mary Margaret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little longer than usual, guys!

“We should go see a movie! Or maybe we can rent a movie. Whatever you feel like doing. We could, like, I don’t know, go down to the park, or we could go to the piers. Oh! Maybe we could go to Granny’s and-”

“Emma,” Mary Margaret finally snapped. Emma had been babbling incessantly ever since she led Regina out of the courthouse. The embarrassed girl ducked her head and looked out the window, her cheeks flushing.

“Sorry,” Emma mumbled. She talks when she’s nervous, and Regina is making her nervous. She hasn’t spoken since she threw up, and Emma never knows what to do for her in these times, when she’s basically catatonic.

“It’s okay, just, remember to take a breath every now and again,” Mary Margaret laughs. Emma just shrugs and they spend the rest of the ride in silence. As soon as the car stops, Regina is running inside and into the bathroom. The sound of retching can be heard through the door, so Emma steps away to give her some privacy.

“Remember, Emma, it could just be her morning sickness acting up, okay? Regina’s a tough cookie,” Mary Margaret whispers, squeezing Emma’s shoulder.

“So, August just called,” David sighs, looking at his cell phone. “He needs help at the station. Says he’s sick and has to go home. Will you be alright if I go?”

“Of course. Go do what you’ve gotta do,” Emma smiles.

“Save the world, if needed,” Mary Margaret chimes in, kissing her husband. Emma squirms as he drops a kiss on her forehead, but grins. He runs into the other room to say goodbye to Regina and out the front door.

“So, now what?” Emma finally asks. Regina steps out of her room, her face blank and emotionless, but she’s changed into jeans and a sweater.

“I think I’ll go to the grocery store. We’re running a little low on food. Anybody want to come?” Mary Margaret offers after a pregnant pause. Emma watches Regina shake her head out of the corner of her eye before doing the same.

“I’m going to the library to get some schoolwork done,” Regina says softly.

“I’ll come!” Emma says brightly, not noticing Regina’s sharp inhale. “I’m getting a little behind in my math and stuff.”

“Belle is going to help me with my English,” she says curtly. Emma frowns briefly, but shakes her head as if to physically shake away the negativity in her voice.

“That’s okay! I won’t be distracted,” Emma shrugs, gathering up her books.

“But I will,” Regina says, gritting her teeth. She turns on her heel to face Emma. “Look, Emma, I know you’re just trying to protect me, or babysit me to keep me from hurting myself, but I don’t want you to come. I need- I, I need this time by myself, okay?” Emma takes a step back as if Regina had physically hit her. She opens and closes her mouth without saying anything a few times.

“Yeah,” Emma finally manages, her voice cracking. She clears her throat. “Yeah, fine, I’ll just, you know, stay here?”

“I just need a little… space,” Regina sighs. She grabs her bag and turns to Mary Margaret, who had watched the interaction from the sidelines. “I’m walking to the library. I’ll text you when I get there, and before I leave, okay?” Mary Margaret just nods as Regina walks out, letting the door slam behind her.

“Emma,” Mary Margaret says, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. Emma backs away, so Mary Margaret decides to take a different approach. “Why don’t you come to the store with me? I could use a second pair of hands.” Emma’s chin wobble slightly, and she bites her lip, looking down.

“No,” she says softly. “You don’t have to do that. I’ll just stay here, by myself.”

“Don’t stay in the house, Emma. If you don’t want to hang out with me, go down to the park, or the pier. Go to the library and-”

“And make Regina think I’m stalking her now, too? No thanks,” Emma laughs bitterly.

“No, Emma, go to the library and study, letting her do her own thing. Go somewhere, don’t sit in the house and mope,” Mary Margaret corrects her gently.

“Fine,” Emma snaps, grabbing her red leather coat. “I’ll go for a walk.”

“Bring your phone, please! And wear a hat, it’s cold out,” Mary Margaret calls after her. Emma rolls her eyes, but grabs her green beanie and a pair of white gloves, probably Mary Margaret’s, and takes off down the street, in the opposite direction of the library. She can’t risk letting Regina see she was crying.

 

 _Stupid Emma,_ she thought to herself _, kicking a stone out of her way. Never get attached. That’s the number one rule. It only sets you up for heartache. You could’ve just run away, but you’re too damn attached to Regina, Mary Margaret, Ruby, David, hell this town! So, now you’re stuck. Stupid, stupid Emma._

“Hey love, smile a little bit! Can’t be all that bad,” a voice calls out, stunning her out of her reverie. She looks up, stunned to see she had meandered her way to the farmhouse on the edge of town. According to the rumor mill, it had once belonged to some old Wiccan lady who practiced magic and eventually killed herself. No one’s lived there for years, so it fell into disrepair and became the local haunt for teenage trysts by night, and a place for kids to get drunk and high during the day.

“Graham, right?” Emma calls back, smiling hesitantly. She can tell from ten yards away that he’s on something.

“Yeah! And you,” he says, pointing at her as he stumbles forward, “are Emma Swan.” Emma nods and takes a few steps back. Graham is _definitely_ drunk; she can smell the cheap rum. He keeps walking forward and stumbles. Emma lunges forward and catches him. As she does, three other figures emerge from the farmhouse.

“Emma Swan, the sheriff’s little girl?” one of them calls out. Emma squints.

“Killian?” He leers at her, and she shifts Graham, shoving him back onto his feet.

“You’re the bitch that tried to have me arrested, yeah? Told Daddy that I raped some girl?” He rolled his ‘r’ and his eyes. _Too much eyeliner,_ Emma decides. _And that stupid haircut, and those leather pants? He looks like a pirate._

“Aw, give her a break, Killian. She’s just a kid,” the other boy laughed. His brown hair fell into his eyes and Emma remembers that Regina called him Neal.

“All I did was tell him what I heard,” Emma responds. She takes a step back.

“Where you goin’, Swan? Come have a drink with us,” the fourth and final boy invites. Emma scours her memory but can’t remember his name for the life of her. He looks like he’s just smelled something terrible, his nose all scrunched up.

“No, I really, I really shouldn’t,” Emma stutters, backing away.

“Aw, what? Daddy’s little princess too much of a goody-two-shoes to have any fun?” the boy sneers.

“Daddy’s little girl,” Killian snickers.

“He’s not even my real dad,” Emma argues, stomping her foot. She knows she shouldn’t care what these boys think of her, but the way they’re making fun of her makes her blood boil. “He’s just my foster dad!”

“Ah, not related. Does that mean Daddy can give his little girl a good spanking, a little special love without worrying?” Killian laughs. Emma’s face goes bright red.

“That’s disgusting! David’s not like that!” Emma protests.

“Right, he’s too good. Just like you. Your whole family, you’re all goody-two-shoes,” Killian taunts. He reaches behind him and grabs the half-empty bottle of rum from the fourth boy, taking a swig.

“I am not!” Emma cries.

“Prove it,” Killian leers, taking a step closer, his chest bumping into Emma’s. Her chin wobbles, and she doesn’t want the rum. She doesn’t want to do this, doesn’t want to get in trouble and get sent away again. So she hesitates. “Knew it,” Killian laughs, turning to look at his friends. “Told you, this one’s pure as snow!” Something inside Emma snaps; as much as she doesn’t want to get in trouble, she doesn’t want them to be making fun of her even more. She grabs the bottle and takes a long swig. It burns on the way down, and tastes terrible. But as she’s drinking, they start cheering, and laughing, and Emma feels good. For a moment, she can forget that Regina is pushing her away. All she knows is that they want her here, so for now, she’ll stay.

She finishes the bottle and drops the empty container on the ground, grinning at the cheering boys. Killian plants a sloppy kiss on her cheek, and she shoves him away, but she does let him lead her into the house as she stumbles, very acutely aware how dizzy she is.

“You’ve got to try some of this,” Neal says, offering Emma a joint. She hesitates. Normally, she wouldn’t really be averse to it. But she’s already in so much trouble, and she _can’t_ be sent away from Regina. But now that the world is spinning a little bit, Neal’s smile is much more charming, and she trusts him to take care of her. So she takes the joint, puts it to her lips, and takes a long drag.

“Alright, guys, hands up! Police!” a loud voice shouts. Naturally, it had to be Ruby raiding the place. “Emma? What the hell?” _Stupid, stupid Emma._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please?


	23. Tension Unfolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma's bad day just got a whole lot worse

“Alright, Fisher, you take those three in your car. I’ll take Emma and Neal in my car,” Ruby says through gritted teeth. After Ruby barged in, another officer came in through the back door. They cuffed everyone, using zip-ties on Emma and Killian when they ran out of handcuffs. Ruby put a hand to her temple as if this was giving her a headache.

“Ruby, what are we-”

“Emma, get in the front seat. Neal, in the back. Let’s go,” Ruby interrupts. Emma frowns, seeing that it’s the squad car, not Ruby’s red car. Neal smirks as he gets in the back.

“Ah, come on, Rubes, you know I’m not drunk. I’m not even high!” he laughs. “I’m not guilty of anything except being in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Neal, you and I both know you supply the alcohol, and the only reason you’re not high is because I stamped out the joint myself. Emma, lift your hands up, I have to buckle you in.” Emma blushes as Ruby reaches across her, strapping her in like she’s a child.

“You have no proof, Rubes,” Neal laughs, leaning forward, putting his chin on Emma’s seat. She frowns and shifts away from him. “Emma here is the only drunk one in this car. She reeks of weed, too, don’t you Em?”

“Neal, back up, and shut up,” Ruby barks. He smirks, but sits back in his seat. Ruby reaches back and closes a plastic window divider, like one in a taxi. “Emma, what the hell are you doing out here?” Ruby whispers to Emma. Emma sinks down in her seat.

“I don’t know,” she whispers, tears springing to her eyes. “Regina yelled at me, so I went for a walk. I just, I wasn’t, I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I looked up and realized I was here.”

“And, what, you just realized you were drunk, and high?” Ruby asks sarcastically.

“No! I wasn’t going to, but, but they…” Emma trails off, realizing how stupid her excuse will sound.

“They what? They told you to? They made you do it? Emma, you’re a smart girl,” Ruby says, glancing over at her. “You’re lucky your Dad was out on patrol when-”

“He’s my foster dad,” Emma corrects her quietly.

“Fine, that’s how you want to play it? You _know_ he cares about you, and he wants to be your dad. But if you wanna enforce that whole ‘he’s not my real dad’ crap, fine. You’re damn lucky _David_ was on patrol when we got this call,” Ruby says, pulling the car to a rough stop in the parking lot.

“I _know_ ,” Emma whispers as Ruby gets out of the car, leading both kids into the station where the other officer is trying to wrangle the drunken boys into the two holding cells. With Ruby’s help, two boys are in each holding cell, and Emma is left standing there, watching the boys yell through the bars.

“Which, uh, where do we put her?” the young officer asks Ruby, glancing at Emma.

“Ariel, do you think it would be wise to lock an underage girl in a cell with a bunch of drunken, lecherous, eighteen year old men?” Ruby asks, cocking her head to the side.

“No, of course not, but then where…?” the officer trails off.

“My office. I’ll sit in there with her and start the paperwork. I trust you can do the field sobriety tests, take the mug shots, all that? And, even if Neal isn’t drunk, hold him. He procures it for the others. Come on, Swan,” Ruby orders, taking Emma by the arm and leading her to a nearby office, all windows looking out on the station, and the holding cells. Ruby cuts off the zip ties, and points at a chair across from her desk.

“Drink this,” Ruby orders, handing Emma a bottle of water from inside her desk.

“I’m sorry,” Emma says softly, her eyes watering. She takes the bottle and starts to sip it.

“For what?” Ruby doesn’t even look up, just rifles through her desk drawers.

“I screwed up. I, I submitted to peer pressure. I broke the law, I broke the rules, and now I’m gonna be leaving Regina alone. I just… Tell her I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad at you because you got drunk, or high, or whatever. I’m mad because you’re pushing David and Mary Margaret away, and they’re good people. Do you know how many times I’ve heard you correct people when they call them your parents? Whether biological or not, those people are raising you. Did they tell you they’ve gotten the adoption forms? They wanted to wait until the trial is settled to ask you,” Ruby explains. Emma closes her eyes, letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

“I’ve ruined it,” she sighs.

“Blow.”

“What?” Emma asks, opening her eyes. Ruby holds out a little black box with a plastic nub on the end.

“It’s a breathalyzer. Tests your blood-alcohol content. Blow into it.” Emma complies, fiddling with her hands. “You’re lucky. It’s only .019, basically less than 2%. The legal limit for under-21 is .02. So, you get a warning this time. But, I am calling Mary Margaret to come pick you up,” Ruby explains, pointing her pen across the table at Emma.

“Before you do that, can I ask you a favor? I know I don’t deserve it, but I need something.”

“Emma, if it is in my power, I will do it. You’re a good kid, just don’t get into a situation like this again, okay? Now, what do you need?”

“It’s not for me, it’s for Regina. I don’t have much money, but I’ll give you what I have. There’s this, um, this body pillow thing? It’s not filled with stuffing or feathers, but with these beads, so it conforms to your body. Regina needs it. I’ll give you my money, but can you make sure she gets it?” Ruby scrunches up her eyebrows and peers at Emma.

“Why does Regina need that so badly?”

“She has, uh, nightmares,” Emma whispers. She knows Regina wouldn’t want anyone to know, but she has to tell Ruby. “Sometimes, she can’t fall back asleep unless she’s got someone to hold onto. But, I screwed up, so they’re gonna send me back, but she’ll still be there, and she’ll still have the nightmares, and I won’t be there to help her. So she needs it. Please?”

“Emma, everyone makes mistakes. They’re not going to send you away,” Ruby assures Emma, grabbing her hand. Emma looks down, avoiding Ruby’s big, hazel eyes. “If it makes you feel any better, I will get it for her. But, I know David and Mary Margaret, and I know they won’t send you away.” Emma doesn’t say anything, just pulls away from Ruby, drawing her knee up to her chest and looking out the window, watching as Ariel wrestles Neal back into the cell.

“Emma, let me ask you something,” Ruby says after a moment. Emma can feel her eyes on her, so she turns back. “Do you like Regina?” Blood rushes to her face.

“Of course I do; she’s my best friend,” Emma replies immediately.

“Emma,” Ruby deadpans, raising one eyebrow. “You know what I meant. Do you _like_ -like Regina? As more than a friend?”

“No, I, I can’t, uh- she- uh, but that’s not…” Emma stutters nervously, whipping her head around as if someone might hear.

“Emma, it’s okay if you do,” Ruby assures her. Emma bites her bottom lip and draws the other knee to her chest, hugging herself tightly before slowly nodding. “Okay. Is that why you got so upset when she yelled at you earlier?” Emma nods again. “Okay. Hey, drink the water,” Ruby says, as if she just noticed the practically-full bottle sitting on her desk. “You will _not_ like the wicked hangover. Water will help a little.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Told you, you’re a good kid who got upset and made a judgment error. So, what was the fight about?” Before Emma can answer, the desk phone rings. Ruby picks it up, and Emma makes herself busy with the water, trying not to eavesdrop. She’s doing really well blocking it all out, until Ruby starts to yell.

“What the hell do you _mean_ you didn’t know until it was too late! You were supposed to be keeping an eye on him!” There was a pause. “You call _that_ a surveillance detail? Yeah, yeah, whatever. Report me to my supervisor. I gotta go catch the criminal you let escape.” Ruby slams the phone down, and Emma jumps.

“What criminal?”

“Dammit, Emma, where’s Regina?” Ruby stands and gathers her coat and keys. Emma stumbles after her, still feeling the effects of the rum.

“Library, why? She’s studying with Belle. What criminal escaped?”

“Call her. Tell her we’re coming to pick her up and not to leave. Fisher, I have an emergency. Call David, tell him to meet me at the library.” Emma follows Ruby, at a jog now, to Ruby’s car, her red car, not the squad car.

“Ruby, please, you’re scaring me. What’s happening?” Emma asks, buckling the seatbelt as she dials.

“It’s Leopold,” Ruby says, peeling out of the parking lot like a scene in an action movie, tires squealing, a fake little blinking light and siren sound whooping from the top of her car. “He’s coming here, and he’s probably coming for Regina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I live for reviews


	24. Finding Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma starts to grow a little frantic in her search for Regina.

“She’s not answering, Ruby! What do you mean he’s coming here?!” Emma shrieks. She keeps calling, but she’s called twice already and Regina still isn’t answering.

“I need all available units patrolling the town. Putting an all-points-bulletin out for one Leopold Blanchard. Suspect in a sexual assault case, believed to be travelling northbound. About 6’2” and 190 pounds. Light brown hair, brown eyes, medium skin-tone. Vehicle unknown, could be on foot. Be on the lookout, suspect is to be considered dangerous. He’s looking at life in prison, people. He’s got nothing to lose,” Ruby barks over her car radio.

“Ruby, you’re scaring me, please!” Emma whispers. She can feel her body shaking, but Ruby just screeches to a stop in front of the library. She leaves the car on as she runs in, and Emma meekly follows behind.

“Ruby, what the hell are you-”

“Belle, where’s Regina?” Ruby interrupts the scowling librarian. “Emergency, Belle, where is she?!” Ruby shouts after Belle hesitates.

“She- uh, she got a text, said it was from Emma. She went to go meet you. Said- she said, um, she said she was going to apologize,” Belle stutters. “Why? What’s- what’s happening?” Scarlett is running and jumping on everyone’s legs, but Emma is the only one to pay attention to her, to scratch behind her ears and try and calm her, but she can sense the tension.

“I didn’t text her,” Emma whispers, more to Scarlett, because no one is listening to her.

“Dammit, I have to go. Emma, stay here with Belle. I’ll have Mary Margaret come pick you up and-”

“No, I’m going with you.”

“Emma, I don’t have time to argue about-”

“Then don’t. I’m coming. Belle, can I take Scarlett? Maybe she can, like, track Regina by her scent,” Emma suggests. Belle nods, putting a hand over her mouth as if she might be sick. Emma doesn’t say anything else but goes outside to wait by the car.

“Emma, Scarlett isn’t trained for that. Look, I can’t argue about this, just get in the damn car. We have to get back to the station to figure out where the hell she is. Call your dad.” Emma buckles herself into the seat and calls from Ruby’s phone, not bothering to argue about what David is. “Put it on speaker.”

“Ruby, what the hell? Leopold’s here?” David shouts through the phone.

“Yeah, the Florida DA didn’t have enough to hold him until we sent down the DNA, but by the time we did, he had skipped out on his surveillance team. They caught footage of him hopping trains and buses, and chartering small planes all over the country. He was always one step ahead, then they caught him getting a bus in New York City, and it was bound towards Canada, with one stop in Maine. Police went to the stop, he had already skipped out.” Emma closes her eyes, blocking out Scarlett’s steady panting, the feel of her tongue lapping all over Emma’s hands. She can’t breathe.

“And they think he’s headed here?” David sounds far away, and Emma feels like she’s drowning, gasping for air.

“Only fucking logical conclusion,” Ruby growls. “I’m going to the station. Meet me there. Call your wife, she has to get Emma.” Ruby hangs up, and turns to Emma. “Emma, honey, breathe. Drink the water bottle. Take a sip, kid, come on,” Ruby begs. Emma complies, taking a deep breath, trying to ignore the shaking, and sips the water, but she doesn’t need it. This sobered her up damn fast. Ruby is practically carrying Emma by the time they get to the station, and she leans her down into a chair, Scarlett scampering behind them.

“Emma, oh thank God,” David sighs as he runs in. Emma launches herself out of the chair into his arms, ignoring the jeers from the drunk boys in the holding cells.

“Da-David,” Emma sobs, clutching his shirt. “Da-Da- Da-ad, Dad where is she?” Her entire body shakes, and the boys quiet down, realizing something is not right. David just hugs Emma close, rubbing her back. He’s not so good at this. Mary Margaret usually calms Regina down when she gets like this, but Emma is different from Regina, and he’s not Mary Margaret, and he doesn’t know what to do.

“Alright, Emma, I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” David whispers. It’s what Mary Margaret and Emma always say to Regina. Emma doesn’t say anything. She wants to ask who’s got Regina, but she’s barely able to focus on controlling her breathing, let alone speaking. “Ruby, what are you doing to find her?” David asks.

“Getting cell phone records. If she got a text asking her to meet up, it’s in the records, and we have a place to start searching,” Ruby mutters tensely, stabbing at the keys on her computer.

“They won’t give it up without a search warrant,” David reminds her.

“Dammit, I know that, David. I’m trying to find out where I can find a judge to sign the warrant. Call Mary Margaret, Emma can’t come with us,” Ruby growls.

“No!” Emma shouts. “No, I have to!”

“Emma, you’re fourteen, you can’t-”

“Fifteen! And it doesn’t matter, I have to go. It’s Regina, please! She’s- she’s- she’s my, she’s my person! And I’m hers. I was, um, I-I-I was there on the bridge, and I have to save her, I have to be there to help her! We- we- we, um, see, we fought, and that’s why she left. It’s my fault, please, Ruby,” Emma stammers. She knows she crossed the line into hysterical long ago, but she can’t stop talking. She’s still clutching David’s shirt, tears coming out of her eyes like a runny faucet, snot smeared all over her face.

“We can go see the judge at the hospital,” Ruby shouts. “Fisher, stay here with them. You see or hear anything about the suspect or the missing, you call.”

“She comes with us. I’ll call Mary Margaret from the car, and she can come meet us,” David says. He holds Emma close to his chest with one arm, and with the other, grabs her legs and picks her up, jogs to the squad car, and straps her into the back. Sirens wailing, they peel out of the parking lot, David and Emma in the back, Ruby driving.

“Mary Margaret, it’s David,” he says, holding the phone up to his ear. “Look, it’s an emergency. No, no I’ll explain later. Ye-yeah, Mary Margaret, I have Emma. No, it has to do with Regina. I’ll explain more when you get here. Come and meet us at the hospital. No, no, no one is hurt. Look, I’ll explain later. Just meet us there,” he explains, gently stroking Emma’s hair as he speaks.

“What if he hurts her?” Emma whispers. “What if he… What if she’s…” _Dead_. Emma can only finish the sentence in her mind.

“Emma, stay in the car,” Ruby orders as she pulls up on the sidewalk. Without another word, Ruby takes off running. David follows behind her, leaving Emma alone in the car with her thoughts.

 

“Alright, so, according to this, the text she got came from Emma’s phone, but we checked Emma’s phone, and the text doesn’t exist,” Ruby mutters, looking through the stack of papers the phone company had provided. Mary Margaret hadn’t gotten to the hospital by the time Ruby and David came back with the signed warrant, so Emma came along for the ride to the phone company. She sat in the front this time, pulling away from David’s hug.

“How does that work?” Emma croaks.

“Spoofing. It’s a techie thing people who are good with computers can do. Makes it look like a text or call is coming from a different number,” David replies from the backseat. “Where did the text send her?”

“The docks, near the old cannery.”

“I’d never invite Regina there, especially not now that it’s getting so cold. Regina hates the cold, plus it’s not good for the baby, I bet,” Emma scoffs. God, she feels so guilty. He used _her_ _name_ to lure Regina.

“Emma, kid, we have to drop you off back at the hospital. The nurses will keep an eye on you until Mary Margaret comes,” David explains.

“No, please, David, I have to come,” Emma begs. “I’ll stay in the car with Scarlett. I’ll do whatever you say, but I have to be there.” Ruby pinches the bridge of her nose.

“David, she’s a kid. We shouldn’t…” Ruby trails off.

“It’s dangerous, Emma. This guy, he’s a criminal. He’s got nothing to lose, and we can’t lose you, or Regina. _I_ can’t lose you girls,” David whispers. Emma bites her lip. No one’s ever fought for her so hard before. It makes her feel guilty for arguing with him.

“But _I_ can’t lose Regina. If something happens, and I’m not there… I’ll never forgive myself. Please, David, _please_ ,” Emma whimpers, cursing the tears that sneak out. David sighs.

“Mary Margaret will meet us at the cannery, whether Regina is there or not. Emma, you will stay in the car with Mary Margaret, got it?” David finally decides. Emma nods eagerly. “Drive, Rubes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Leave reviews! Check out my other stuff! If you have prompts, send them in!


	25. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leopold makes his big appearance, and Regina is reliving the past.
> 
>  
> 
> TW for flashbacks to rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just reiterating: Regina has some flashbacks to her assault in this chapter, so just be aware.

“Emma?” Regina calls out. Her phone had died on the walk over here, so she couldn’t even text Emma. _What a stupid place to meet. Stupid wind, stupid fish smell, stupid Regina. Should’ve suggested you meet at Granny’s or something. Idiot,_ Regina thinks to herself. “Emma, it’s cold. Where the hell are you?” _This place is too big._

She wanders around the main part of the old cannery. In her memory, it had never been opened, and it definitely looked like it had fallen into disrepair. The floor was coated in dust and grime and stains that looked like old blood. All of the machinery was rusted from lying unused, and the small windows near the ceiling that weren’t coated in dirt were broken, contributing to the chill in the air. Broken glass crunched under her feet and she drew her coat closer around her.

“Emma? Come on, Swan. I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Regina shouts. _God, am I sorry. What an idiot, Regina. She’s just being nice and you have to ruin everything. Stupid, stupid Regina._ Regina sighs, remembering the hurt in her friend's eyes. She had hated to see those beautiful eyes fill with tears. _Abominable_ , Cora Mills’ voice intrudes.

“Emma, if you don’t answer me soon I’m going home,” Regina shouts, more convinced than ever that this is Emma’s revenge: making her go to the cold-ass cannery and shout apologies into the wind. Suddenly, she hears a noise deeper in the building. She jogs towards it. “Emma?” She comes around a corner into a small hallway. Rusty pipes line the wall and criss-cross the ceiling. The wooden floorboards creak under her weight, and a rat scuttles across her path. She was so focused on avoiding the rat that she missed the creak of floorboards announcing someone’s arrival.

“Hello, Regina,” a deep voice whispered from behind her. She froze. “Did you miss me?” She doesn’t want to turn around. This must not be real, right? He’s in jail. He’s not here. She’s just scaring herself. It’s her imagination, right? Right? “Turn around, Regina.” Slowly, very slowly, she does.

“No,” she cries hoarsely. He is right behind her, so close that when he breathes in, his belly rubs up against her. She takes a step back, but he grabs her wrist.

“Did you miss me?” He laughs. _Leopold_ , Regina thinks. He almost looks the same, and it startles her. In fact, she thinks the only thing different about him besides his outfit is the look in his eyes: manic, frantic, like a cornered animal. His dark hair still recedes back along his head, far too early for a man his age, but Regina doesn’t care. His nose is big and crooked, as if from a break that never healed properly. When he smiles, his canines stand out, and Regina remembers the way they felt against her skin. Bile rises in her throat, but she forces it down.

“No,” she repeats, trying to wrench her hand away from him. She looks at this, focuses on the loose button on his sleeve, the untied lace of his boot, the wrinkle above his eyebrow, anything but his dark, menacing, crazy eyes.

“Ah, that’s not nice. I hear you’ve been saying mean things about me,” he laughs, and pulls her closer, grabbing her other hand. “Telling people all these foolish stories. As if I raped you, you and I both know you wanted it, and besides, I thought you were 18. I thought it was legal,” he reasons. Regina heaves, vomit splashing on his shoes. His face reddens and he backhands her across the face.

“Filthy little slut, look what you’ve done,” he hisses, pointing to his shoes. He whirls her around, tugging both arms behind her back. “Come with me, and let’s talk about what really happened.” He pulls something tight and rough, like a zip tie, around her hands, binding them together, and he shoves her forward, marching her down the hall.

At some point, she closed her eyes, needing to block out the world around her. If she couldn’t see it, it wasn’t happening. If she couldn’t see it, it wasn’t real. But the darkness only made it easier for her memories to haunt her, filling up her vision, playing like a movie as he marches her down hallway after hallway, until she’s lost track of where she is, when she is.

_“Um, Leo, stop, stop, I don’t want to,” she whispered, pulling away from his kiss. He tastes like something bitter and disgusting, probably the beers he had with their dinner. Kathryn and Freddie had gone into his room to “catch up,” and Leopold had offered to put on some TV. As soon as she had gotten engrossed in the program, he pulled her into a kiss._

_“Ah, come on, just a little kiss,” he whispered lowly, his voice gruff, but not harsh, not yet. “What’s wrong? Is it your first?” Regina nods. “It’s okay, I can show you how.” Without another word, his lips crashed onto hers, and his tongue slipped into her mouth. She wasn’t sure what to do. She doesn’t move, just sits still._

_“Come on, follow my lead,” he whispered as he shifted her, lying her down on the couch as he loomed over her._

_“I don’t… Leo, I don’t want to,” she whispered, getting scared now._

_“You can’t do this,” he told her. “I bought you dinner, brought you to a movie, spent the whole night babysitting you. Now, now I get my reward. I’ll be gentle, I swear. Just kiss me, like this.” And his tongue was inside her mouth again._

_“Please, don’t,” she whimpers, the words muffled by his own insistent lips. He grabs her wrists, squeezing them, pinning them above her head. He pulls back, sneering at her._

_“Shut. Up,” he hisses. “And do as you’re told.”_

“Do as you’re told, Mills,” Leopold sneers, shaking Regina out of her reverie. She doesn’t know where she is, but she knows she’s closer to the water now; she can hear the waves slapping against the docks. “And get on your knees.” He shoves her forward and, without her hands to stop her fall, she crashes down on her stomach, biting her tongue as her chin hits the ground. She squirms around and rests on her knees, looking up at him, letting the hair fall into her eyes.

“What do you want?” she asks gruffly.

“For you to tell them the truth,” he chuckles. He struts around the small cement room, twirling a knife in his hands.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she mumbles. He lunges forward, holding the small metal blade to her throat. Regina stills. She doesn’t even breathe.

“Yes,” he says softly. His voice has taken on a strained quality, and she can hear the panic behind it. “Yes, you do. You tell the police, and those detectives, and the judges, and everyone else the truth.”

“About what?” she asks quietly. She shouldn’t be playing with him like this, not when he’s got a knife to her throat, but she can’t help it. “About the night you _raped_ me?” He backs away and resumes pacing, tapping his chin lightly with the handle of the knife.

“No, no, _no_!” he shouts. _A psychotic break_ , Regina thinks. She remembers the term from an episode of some crime show. The character having the break sounded exactly like Leopold does, his voice strained and quiet. “You tell them I didn’t rape you. You tell them you wanted it, that I thought you were 18. You tell them, okay?”

“That’s- that’s not the truth,” Regina stammers. She shouldn’t act like this, shouldn’t be taunting him like she’s some character on a crime show. Olivia Benson isn’t about to come bursting through the door to save her. She can’t rely on anyone else to help her. She’ll have to save herself.

“Doesn’t matter,” he laughs hysterically. “You tell them that, okay? You tell them, and I go away and we never see each other again, alright? Go on, just say it. Say you wanted it.”

“I-I-I…” Regina stammers. She closes her eyes and falls back into the memories, the flashbacks. It takes over.

_“Tell me how you want it,” he pants. Regina does nothing. Her eyes are open, glassy, staring at the white ceiling. She had fought when he started to unbutton her shirt, unzip her pants, but when he slapped her, she froze, and had remained frozen ever since. She just lies there in her pink bra and panties, humiliated, freezing, and in pain._

_“Tell me you want me,” he pants as he unzips his own pants. His hands slide up and down her sides, but she can’t move, can’t speak. This makes him angry, and he grips her arms tighter, so tight it should hurt. But she is numb._

“Stand up, bitch,” he growls and yanks her to her feet. She feels the point of the knife press against her ribcage. “You _will_ tell them that.”

“Or… um, or what?” she asks. There’s a jerking motion, and Regina shifts her wrist, feeling the zip-ties fall away. He grabs one wrist and yanks her around to face him.

“Or I will _make_ _you_ ,” he spits, leaning into her. She wants to do something dramatic, to spit in his face. But she’s alone, and she can’t. So she just stands there as he brings his lips down to hers.

_He’s inside of her now, and it hurts._

_He moves and it hurts. He’s grunting, and panting, and pinching her. His belt buckle slaps her skin as he moves. He grins when she cries out, so she tries to stop crying out. He doesn’t like this, so he gets rougher. He strips her bra off and pinches her nipples. She bites her lip to keep from wincing. So he digs his nails into her. And he slaps her. And he wraps his hands around her neck until the room is spinning and she can’t breathe._

_He pulls out of her, and it hurts._

_“A little something for your time,” he says with a lazy grin and he stands up, zipping his pants and tossing a wad of cash onto her belly. It lands directly on a bruise her mother had given her that morning before she left with Kathryn. He goes into the bathroom, leaving her alone, and everything hurts._

“No,” Regina growls. She won’t do this, she can’t just let this happen again. She can feel the knife in his hand, pressed against her stomach.

“Don’t say that. You can’t say that, not after you got me in all this trouble. You _owe_ me,” he sneers. She feels the knife shift, and she strikes out, hitting him in the gut. “ _Unf_ ,” he grunts, and the knife clatters to the floor. She reaches for it, but he recovers enough to shove her shoulder, pushing her away from it.

“No!” she shrieks as she sees his hand reach for the handle. She strikes out with her feet. One connects with his wrist, the other hits the handle of the knife, sending it skittering out of sight, out of reach.

“You bitch,” he growls, and he crawls over, pinning her to the ground. “Fine, I don’t need a knife to get you to behave.” She goes numb. He bares his teeth and leans over, biting her lip and pulling at it. She supposes he thinks this is sexy, but it just hurts. He pauses, and in the distance, Regina thinks she can hear the whoop of a siren. He is too preoccupied with her lips, and his hands on her breast, her waist, her ass. It is just when he’s working his hands up towards her neck, maybe to choke her and end it, maybe to silence her, that she hears the voices. They’re too close now, and he can’t ignore it any longer.

“Regina?” A voice calls. He stops moving, yanks her to her feet. She is still numb, but she squeals as he yanks her arm behind her back, twisting and she can feel the pressure, feel the bone ready to snap. “Hey, I heard something. David, over here,” Ruby shouts. Regina hears her footsteps coming closer and when the door opens, Ruby points her gun right at Leopold, but he shifts Regina with a sharp yank of her arm, and she is in front of him, blocking Ruby’s shot.

“Well, this is fun,” Regina whimpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews? Anything? Please? How's your day going? Happy Thanksgiving, for those of you celebrating that today.


	26. Saving Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone tries to play hero.

“Leopold, let her go,” David barks, entering the room behind Ruby. Both guns are drawn, but Leopold backs up to the wall, keeping Regina in front of him. She’s staring down the barrels of their guns, imagining the bullets tearing into her flesh. “You’re surrounded. You know this won’t end well. Just let her go.”

“No, no I can’t do that,” he shouts back, twisting Regina’s arm. She whimpers, and he laughs. “See, she needs to tell you the truth.”

“I-I-I d-d-did,” she gasps. Her bones are reaching the breaking point.

“No, no you didn’t,” he says dangerously, his voice taking on that psychotic- stressed out quality again. “You told them I raped you, that I knew you were just a kid. I didn’t. You can’t, you, you, uh, you can’t tell them that. You can’t tell them that. You can’t!”

“Leopold, I swear to God, you let her go right now,” David growls.

“Look, no one has to know, Leopold. We won’t tell the prisoners you’re a child molester,” Ruby interrupts.

“I’m not a child molester!” Leopold shouts. “Don’t say that!”

“You are!” Regina protests, unable to stop herself.

“I’m not,” he growls, and when he twists her arm behind her back again, he goes too far. She hears it before she feels it. It’s a sickening, surreal _snap_ , and then a rush of pain, white hot, burning pain. Spots cloud her vision. She hears a lot of shouting, some screaming. It might even be her screaming, but she can’t focus on that. She focuses on the black spots, letting the darkness coat her vision completely, and she’s unconscious.

 

Emma was fine with waiting.

Really. She was! Okay, so maybe she was going a little stir crazy.

“Emma Swan, I swear, if you don’t stop bouncing your leg, I will strap you down,” Mary Margaret threatens. Emma bites her bottom lip, putting a real effort into sitting still.

“What if she’s not here? Where do we go then?” Emma asks. Scarlett’s ears perk up, so Mary Margaret scratches behind them, soothing the dog back down.

“We’ll figure something out,” Mary Margaret whispers. Suddenly, Scarlett stands, barking and scratching at the door. “She can’t have an accident in this car. Take her over to the grassy spot over there,” she orders. Emma stands, grateful for the movement, the distraction. But Scarlett doesn’t want to go towards the grass; she pulls Emma along the pier, right alongside the water. Emma just goes with it, listening to the waves lap up against the wall.

“ _No_!” she hears a shrill voice shriek. _Regina_. Emma knows. This is why Scarlett was barking. She could hear Regina struggling. Emma starts to run, letting Scarlett lead her. She finds an open door just as she hears a bloodcurdling scream. Blood pounds in her ears, and Emma finds herself flying through the factory, navigating her way in a dark, abandoned building where she had never been before.

“On the ground, Leopold!” Ruby is screaming. “Leopold, stop, no, don’t!” One gunshot. Another. Emma wrenches open a door to find a bloody massacre on the ground, Regina unconscious in a pile of blood.

“No!” she shrieks, throwing herself towards Regina. Ruby catches her, holding her back.

“The blood’s not hers, it’s not hers, Emma,” Ruby shouts, trying to be heard over Emma’s distraught growls. “She hit her head, Emma, you can’t move her. We have to wait for the ambulance. Emma, listen to me!”

“No!” Emma shouts, wrenching out of Ruby’s grip. She kneels down behind Regina’s head, ignoring the blood seeping into her clothes. “I read somewhere that you should stabilize the head, okay? I just… Let me stabilize her neck.” She reaches out gently, not telling them it was Regina who taught her that; Emma had been helping Regina study for a test in her health class. _Put one hand on either side of her neck, keeping it immobile,_ Regina’s voice instructs her gently.

“Is he…?” Ruby asks, trailing off.

“You hit his knee, and his stomach. He’s got a pulse, but he’s bleeding a lot. Radio in for a second ambulance,” David says quietly, standing up. “Emma, she’ll be okay.”

“Owww,” Regina groans, and Emma laughs as her eyes flutter open. “‘S not funny,” she mutters.

“I know, sorry, sorry. Sometimes I laugh in inappropriate situations. Stress thing,” Emma lies. Regina shifts slightly.

“Don’t move. You cracked your head on the way down,” Ruby warns her.

“I’m fine. I can wiggle my toes, I can move my fingers, I can see straight. I just have a headache. Can I mo- oh God, am I lying in blood? Why am I lying in blood?” Regina asks, panicked. She sits straight up, and Emma notices her right arm looks… wrong. She can’t put her finger on it.

“It’s Leopold’s. Regina, don’t move your arm it-”

“It’s broken, yeah I know. Couldn’t hurt that much and _not_ be broken, really,” Regina laughs, her voice a bit strained. She perks her head up at the sound of approaching sirens.

“David! Girls? Is everyone okay?” Mary Margaret pants, sprinting through the now open door. She gasps when she sees the blood.

“It’s okay, Mary Margaret,” Ruby assures her. “It’s not theirs. Why don’t you come with me, let’s go take Scarlett for a walk back to the car. It’s about to get crazy crowded in here,” Ruby whispers, pulling Scarlett out of the room, leading Mary Margaret gently by the elbow.

“Ohhh, my head hurts,” Regina groans, pressing her good hand to her temple and screwing her eyes closed. Emma shifts so that she’s sitting behind Regina.

“Lean back,” she whispers. “I’ve got you. Lean into me, okay? But don’t close your eyes. And, uh, don’t sleep, okay?” Regina just presses against her, turning her head so that her cheek rests on Emma’s shoulder. But she was too tired to listen to Emma, and she let her eyes flutter closed. She hears the voices grow fainter, and realizes she really _should_ open her eyes, but by this point, she’s too far gone. And it all goes black.

 

_“Just a concussion…”_

_“Spiral humerus fracture…”_

_“8-12 weeks…”_

_“Expect a full recovery…”_

Emma hears the doctors throwing out these phrases as they explain Regina’s results to David and Mary Margaret, but all Emma wants is to see Regina. They wouldn’t let her in while they conducted the assessment, and now they were rushing her to pre-op to fix the arm. It had poked through her skin, the bone fragments.

Emma is covered in blood. His blood. He is in surgery, too. Emma wonders how a doctor could stand to do that, could stand fixing up criminals, rapists, child molesters, wife beaters, murderers. How could the doctors fix them, knowing all the lives they ruined?

_“Clean up, Emma…”_

_“Showers available while you wait…”_

_“Take you home for now…”_

_“You have to sleep…”_

Emma knows they’re concerned for her. After all, she is sitting there drenched in blood, the sticky substance coating her clothes, staining her hair, and her skin. But she can’t move. She can’t leave. What if something goes wrong during the surgery? What if she comes back and Regina is gone? Emma thinks back to her conversation with Ruby, before this all started.

_“Do you_ like _-like her, Emma?_ ” Ruby had asked. Yes, Emma wants to scream. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops, get it tattooed on her forehead. She wants everyone to know, but more importantly, she needs Regina to know. So she’ll wait here for her, no matter how long it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Thoughts?


	27. Waiting for Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina comes out of surgery.

Twelve hours.

The doctors came out, and told the Nolans that Regina’s surgery would be at least twelve hours. It was an open fracture, they said. A humerus fracture is much harder to set. A spiral fracture even more so. They might have to put plates or pins in, depending on how much damage has been done inside.

“Emma, let’s go get you cleaned up,” Mary Margaret whispers, tugging gently on her arm. “We’ll be gone no more than an hour, then we can come right back, okay?” Emma just nods. She wants to wait for Regina, she _needs_ to wait for Regina, but the scent of blood, and the stickiness is making her sick. So she lets Mary Margaret drive her home in silence.

 

The water is so hot that the steam clouds the bathroom. Her skin is red and raw as she scrubs at it, trying desperately to wash the blood away. The water is so hot that the mirror is no longer reflecting. The water is so hot that she should not be able to stand directly underneath it. But she does, because she is numb.

 

It feels intensely personal, going through Regina’s clothes.

“She just needs some pajamas, and some loose clothes to wear when they release her,” Mary Margaret assures her. She starts to leave, then turns back. “Oh, and I’d grab her some underwear, too.” Emma turns away to hide her blushing face, and sets about finding the pajamas.

On her way out, she grabs Regina’s baby blanket, for good measure, and closes the door.

 

“Emma, close your eyes. It’s nearly midnight,” David whispers, reaching out to stroke her hair. She flinches away from him.

“I got arrested today,” she whispers. “That’s why I was with Ruby.” David doesn’t know what to say. He glances over at a sleeping Mary Margaret, sprawled over two chairs.

“Uh, what, um, can you tell me what happened?” he asks softly.

“I was upset because Regina yelled at me after you left. I went for a walk and got lost, and I ended up out at that stupid farm house. Some older guys were there and teased me, so I drank their rum just to make them shut up. Then Ruby came. I wasn’t legally drunk, but she was about to call Mary Margaret when she got the call about Leopold,” Emma explains nonchalantly. He sighs.

“Emma, you, um, shouldn’t have done that,” he finally sighs, looking up at her. “I get why you did, but, um, there will be consequences. Later. After this all settles down,” he clarifies. “Look, she’ll be another few hours, at least. Just close your eyes and take a nap. The second we know anything, I’ll wake you up, okay?” Emma just nods and leans her head back against the wall. She closes her eyes, but she doesn’t fall asleep. She just puts her headphones in and listens to music.

 

Thirteen hours and twenty seven minutes.

Thirteen hours and twenty seven minutes later, a doctor comes out to tell them Regina is about to wake up. She knows she’s telling David and Mary Margaret the details of the surgery, all about the structure of the break, the complications, and the devices they put inside of her. Emma knows this, but she can’t hear anything over the rush of blood in her ears.

“You can go see her now,” a nurse finally says, leading the family into a small room, similar to the one they had been in that first fateful night, when Emma found Regina on the bridge.

Regina is lying in the bed, her arm in a big purple cast all the way up her arm, and a sling, like Emma’s from when she broke her collarbone, is strapped around her arm. She’s blinking sleepily at the wall, the ghost of a smile playing across her lips. A nurse is bidding her goodbye, but Regina is inspecting the fingers on her good arm, looking at them as if she’s never seen such a thing before.

“Emma!” she calls out happily. Emma wonders briefly what’s in the IV attached to her arm; it must be good for her to look so happy. “You’re here!”

“Yeah, Gina, I’m here,” she whispers. “I brought you some pajamas from home, and, um, and your blanket.” She offers up the bag of clothes awkwardly.

“Pajamas?” she asks, smiling. “I like pajamas, like yours. Those pajamas look cute on you.” She slurs her words just a bit, like she’s drunk, or something.

“I got you a pair just like mine. Flannel pajama bottoms, your red and black ones, and a nice big gray shirt. It’s mine, but I figured something a little looser would be better, with, um, with your arm and all,” Emma explains, looking back awkwardly at Mary Margaret and David who stand in the doorway. Regina hasn’t even noticed them.

“I’m cold,” Regina sighs. “And I can’t move my arm.” Emma smiles, stepping up to the edge of the bed, grabbing her good hand, and it is cold.

“That’s because it’s in a cast. Does it hurt?”

“No,” she giggles. “I don’t feel anything at all. I’ve got morphine in me, they said. I’m cold,” she repeats. Emma grins, glad she thought to bring the blanket.

“Then, you need a blanket,” she says grandly, draping the blanket across Regina.

“No,” she moans. “I’m still cold. I need my pajamas,” she whines. “Hospital clothes are too thin.”

“I’ll talk to a nurse, see if she can get changed,” David whispers, ducking out of the room. Emma nods, stifling a yawn.

“What time is it?” Regina asks, looking at Mary Margaret.

“Um, like, two-thirty in the morning,” the woman answers, taking a few steps into the room. “How do you feel, Regina?”

“Cold,” she moans.

“Well, I can help with that,” a young nurse smiles, flashing his pearly white teeth at us. “I hear you’ve got some pajamas from home you want to put on?”

“I have them,” Emma offers up the bag.

“Mind if I help you get them on, or would you prefer a female nurse?” he asks nicely.

“I want Emma to do it,” she whines.

“Uh, um, um, o-okay,” Emma stutters. Regina grins and tries to clap her hands, but she can’t quite make the casted arm do it.

“Alright, be careful with her arm. You need any help, you shout,” the nurse tells Emma. She nods and everyone else leaves the room. Emma guides Regina’s legs over the edge of the bed. She turns pink as she realizes she’s going to be _dressing_ Regina, right after she admitted to herself that she likes her.

“Em-ma, I’m not wearing any underwear,” Regina whispers, her face turning pink while Emma’s burns bright red. “The doctors said they took it off for the operation.”

“I, um, I got some for you. Here let me just, um, can you start to pull it up?” Emma says shakily, pulling the underwear onto Regina’s legs. Regina nods and pulls them up around her waist. “Now, try and stand up so we can get your pants on.” Regina gently puts her feet on the floor, keeping her good arm wrapped around Emma’s shoulders. “Alright, one leg in. Good, good,” Emma coaches her. “Now the other. Perfect, good girl. Hold on to the bed rail while I tie the drawstring.” Emma pulls the pants up around her waist and ties the string to keep them up.

“Now my shirt,” Regina nods, her face still flushed pink. Emma nods, reaching around Regina’s neck to untie the strings holding the blouse together, gently pulling it off of her. She is careful to keep her eyes trained on Regina’s face, on the shirt in her hand, on anything but Regina’s bare chest. “C-c-cold,” Regina mumbles as Emma pulls the shirt over her head, pulling her cast through the sleeve as Regina manages to poke her hand through the other sleeve. Once Regina is settled back onto the bed, blankets draped over her, Emma opens the door and Mary Margaret and David come back, followed by the nurse.

“So, this chair pulls out into a little bed, but we can have a cot brought in if you’re all staying the rest of the night,” the nurse explains, pulling some lever and expanding the bed.

“Yes, please,” Emma yawns. He nods and disappears. Mary Margaret soon follows to find herself something to drink. David promptly settles down on the pulled-out chair, closing his eyes. Emma stands next to Regina’s bed, holding her good hand, rubbing circles on the back with her thumb.

“Emma, lay down with me,” Regina whispers, barely able to keep her eyes open.

“Regina, I can’t. Your arm…” Emma whispers. Regina starts to moan and whine.

“I can’t sleep,” she admits. Emma bites her bottom lip and glances over at David, who still seems to be sleeping. With a sigh, she sits on the edge of the bed and swings her legs over. She cradles Regina, wrapping her arms and intertwining their legs. She is careful not to move her arm or shoulder too much, but Regina shifts and squirms around, nuzzling her head into Emma’s neck. One hand rests on Regina’s heart, and she can feel the steady beating. She only means to hold Regina until she falls asleep, but before Emma realizes, they’re both snoring, sound asleep, wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides* I promise, Emma will tell Regina! Just.......... not in this chapter? Review! Also, this is getting closer to the end, so feel free to check out some of my other works, or give me prompts!


	28. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see a (sober) Regina's reaction to Emma, and everyone has to tell the truth.

When she wakes in the morning, Emma can already tell Regina is more alert, more sober than she was last night. Emma shifts, realizing she’s still half-draped over Regina on the stupid hospital bed. Regina’s eyes are open, and she’s smiling at Emma. Mary Margaret is just waking up, having spent the night on a cot that was rolled into the room, probably by a nurse after the girls fell asleep.

“Morning,” Emma mumbles, carefully untangling her legs from Regina’s so as not to jostle her recently repaired arm. “How long were we asleep?”

“Oh, it’s only about eight. A nurse came in a few times during the night, and they’re doing rounds soon,” Regina says softly. Emma smiles; Regina’s voice is still groggy with sleep, husky and hoarse.

“Rounds?” she asks as she swings her legs over the bed and hops down, moving to a chair.

“Doctors and their interns come around, talk about the patient, treatment, symptoms, all that good stuff,” Mary Margaret explains with a yawn.

“Coffee,” David groans, rolling over on the recliner-turned-bed. Everyone laughs, and he sits up, rubbing his eyes. He groans again when there’s a knock at the door.

“Just me, don’t shoot, David,” Ruby laughs, as she pokes her head in, offering a tray of coffees. “I know you need coffee before we discuss work, so I thought I’d save a little time.” He just holds out his hand for the coffee. “Regina, we need your statement about yesterday. Mary Margaret, Emma, if you could, uh,” Ruby trails off awkwardly. Mary Margaret just nods, standing as she takes a coffee from Ruby’s tray, and holds a hand out to help a reluctant Emma to her feet.

 

“Mary Margaret,” Emma says slowly. They’re alone in the elevator on their way back up to Regina’s room. They’d taken their time picking out food, and they walked in silence. But now, now Emma has no reason not to ask.

“Yes, dear?” she asks. Emma bites the inside of her cheek. _Oh God_ , she’s so nice, and she doesn’t want Mary Margaret and David to hate her. “Emma, what’s wrong?” She reaches up to brush away a tear Emma didn’t even realize she had shed. _Now or never_ , she thinks.

“What’s your, um, what’s your opinion on-on-on, um, on homosexuality?” Emma whimpers.

“Oh, Emma, baby, are you afraid of what we’ll think?” Mary Margaret asks, putting a hand on her shoulder. All Emma can do is nod. “You are who you are, okay? You love who you love. If you’re happy, and healthy, that’s all we care about, Emma,” she assures her as the elevator stops. Her shoulders are shaking with sobs as the door opens. All the fear of disapproval, the fear of being sent away, the fear of losing her family, the fear of rejection, the self-loathing, the confusion, the pain, it all comes out in the shaking of her shoulders, the sobs that wrack her body like a seizure.

“Oh, Emma, oh, baby, come on,” Mary Margaret says, leading her out of the elevator and into some room. Emma can’t see through the onslaught of tears, but she can feel Mary Margaret’s arms wrap around her body as she rocks Emma back and forth, like a baby.

 

Emma’s not sure how long she and Mary Margaret were in that room while she had her breakdown, but when she finally stands up, her throat is dry and she’s exhausted. She drinks the water a nurse hands her and she sets off in the direction of Regina’s room. Ruby is gone when she gets there, and Regina is engrossed in some TV program.

“David, come find breakfast with me,” Mary Margaret says quickly.

“Didn’t you just-”

“I forgot to get you something to eat. Just come with me,” she interrupts, pulling him out of the chair and out the door, whispering harshly as she closes the door.

“Couldn’t get out of here fast enough,” Regina laughs. “Was it something I said?” Emma forces out a laugh. “Emma, you look like hell.”

“Regina, I have something to tell you. And-and-and I need you not to freak out, okay?” Emma says softly. Regina’s eyes widen, but she nods for Emma to continue. “I l-like you. In a, a, um, a romantic sort of way. I don’t know how you feel, um, about this kind of thing. Or, uh, or about me. And I know you’re pregnant, and you’ve got a broken arm, and you’re all kinds of dark and twisty because of all the crap life has thrown at you. So, I’m not asking you to reciprocate, or to say anything, or do anything. I just, um, you need to know. And now you do, so, um, that’s all,” Emma finishes, fidgeting with her hands.

“Emma,” Regina starts.

“Regina, you don’t have to say anything. I just, um, you needed to know, and that’s all,” Emma interrupts. She continues rambling. “So, you know, and that’s- I, um, I told you and-”

“Emma,” Regina interrupts her sternly. “Emma, I care about you. A lot. But, but I am not in a place, not in a place where I can start this. You’re right, I’m all kinds of dark and twisty. And honestly, my mother conditioned me to believe I was an abomination for feeling like this, so I’m working with Dr. Hopper. And I’m pregnant, so my emotions are shot. And I was raped, and abused, and my arm is now broken, and I’m on so many pain meds that I am saying things I’d normally never be brave enough to say. So, now I know, and you know that I care, too. I care about you, a lot, and I might even like you. But right now, right now I need a friend.”

“I can be that,” Emma nods, and suddenly her face is wet, and she’s crying again. “I’m gonna kiss your forehead, okay? Just a friendly thing to do, okay?” Regina laughs as Emma leans over the bed, kissing her forehead as Regina’s bangs tickle her lips.

“Okay, now, can we, uh, can we watch a movie, or something? I’m going a little crazy with just the stupid daytime television,” Regina admits. Emma nods, pulling up a chair so that when she watches the movie, she can hold Regina’s hand. Just as a friend, of course.

 

“He’s still alive,” Regina whispers. She had been released earlier that morning, two days after they found her at the cannery. She’s sitting in the living room with everyone: Mary Margaret, David, Emma, even Ruby, and Belle.

“He is, but he’s cuffed at each wrist and ankle. He’s got round-the-clock guards, and as soon as he’s stable, they’re shipping him down to Florida. ADA Stewart made a deal with the Florida DA, and they’re petitioning to have the recent assault charges added to his charges there, since the acts were related,” Ruby explains. Belle stands and joins Regina on the couch, holding her fingers in the cast. Emma is on her other side, letting Regina squeeze her hand.

“But there was so much blood,” Emma says quietly. “How did he survive? There was so much blood.”

“Transplants,” David shrugs. “When does the, uh, trial restart here?”

“I got a few more days for her mental recovery. Will you be all set to testify by Monday?” Ruby asks.

“I have to be,” Regina nods. “Mmm, I’m sorry, but I’m still on heavy painkillers, and I’m kind of tired. I’m gonna go lay down.” Emma rises with Regina, unbuttoning her jeans for her and laying a pajama set on the bed.

“Shout if you need help,” Emma says, leaving Regina in the room. It was awkward at first, especially when Regina realized she had stripped basically naked in the hospital with Emma. But eventually, Regina and Emma discussed it, and they agreed that Emma was just helping out as a friend, but should it ever make Regina uncomfortable, she can ask someone else to help her. Regina doesn’t mind, though, she knows Emma only wants to help.

Once Regina is settled back in her bed, Emma returns to the living room where everyone else is discussing the resuming trial. Emma settles down in front of the TV, and starts playing her video game. She usually only plays this one when Regina’s asleep; Regina doesn’t like to watch all the violence and gore. While all of the other adults discuss strategy, and legality, Emma fights hard to kill the zombies, while Belle watches curiously over her shoulder.

 

“You’re testifying tomorrow,” Dr. Hopper says; Regina had managed to avoid talking about this, but now that there was a lull, Dr. Hopper snuck it in. Regina nods, running her tongue over her teeth. “How do you feel about that?”

“Nervous.” Dr. Hopper waits for clarification, but Regina just picks at a loose thread on her sweater.

“What makes you nervous? Is it because your mother will be there?” Regina nods. “You know she can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I know. In my head, I know. I know she can’t touch me. But still, when I think about her staring me down, I start to sweat, and shake. In my head, uh,” Regina laughs nervously. “In my head, I know. But in my gut, I’m terrified that she’ll get away with this, and I’ll go back to her and, and, um, yeah.”

“You know, even if, by some crazy chance, the courts find her not guilty, you could get legally emancipated. Then, even if she’s released, you never have to go back to her,” he suggests. “I don’t know much about the legal process, but you could look into it.” Regina nods, looking down as her phone buzzes with a text.

“Mary Margaret’s here to pick me up. I’ll see you next week?” Regina stands.

“I’ll be at the trial tomorrow, so I’ll see you there,” he grins, shaking her hand.

“See you there. Have a nice night, Dr. Hopper.” As Regina walks out and meets Mary Margaret at the car, she considers Dr. Hopper’s suggestion. _Life as an emancipated minor_ , she thinks. She briefly wonders if, as an emancipated minor, Emma could live with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always encouraged!


	29. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's lying. Lying to each other, lying to themselves. White lies, lies of omission, direct lies. In all of these lies, the trial starts up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for flashbacks of abuse, body shaming, abuse, violence

“You ready for this?” Emma whispers. She had just shaken Regina awake from a nightmare, and watched the girl sigh, staring at the ceiling as she contemplated testifying.

“Of course,” Regina sighs softly, pushing herself up, swinging her legs over the bed. Emma can tell she’s lying, (her stupid superpower is always dead accurate with Regina).

“You sure? It’s a big day,” Emma says gently, still lying on the bed.

“I’m sure. I’m fine, Emma,” Regina insists. _Another lie,_ Emma thinks, biting her lip as Regina disappears into the bathroom.

“I’m fine, David,” Mary Margaret insists, avoiding the gaze of her caring husband. “Probably just pre-trial jitters. I’m fine.” She goes to brush her teeth even though she hasn’t eaten breakfast yet. The taste of morning sickness can kind of ruin her appetite. As she locks the bathroom door, she looks down into the trashcan at those two, stupid blue lines. They seem to glow, mocking her. _You’re pregnant! Ha, what bad timing, am I right?_ She feels terrible for lying to David, but she’ll tell him soon, once the trial stress is past.

Mary Margaret covers the pregnancy test with a wad of tissues, and turns on the tap.

“Ready?” David calls through the bedroom door.

“Almost!” Emma lies. She had spent so long helping Regina find the perfect outfit that she hasn’t even started looking for herself. Not that it mattered as much, but it was definitely too cold for all of her dresses, and her jeans didn’t look nice enough for court. A breeze ripped through the house, and Emma decided to put on her jeans, a sweater, and her red leather jacket.

“Come on, Em,” Mary Margaret calls.

“I’m _coming_!” she shrieks as she pulls on the pants.

“Emma, I’ll be fine, just, uh, just give me a minute,” Regina whispers, putting a hand on Emma’s arm. She trails her fingers along Emma’s arm as she pulls away, entering the bathroom.

The air rushes out of her, and rattles like an old house in a tornado. She has to lean on the wall just to stand up, the breaths coming faster and faster. She tries to remember what Dr. Hopper taught her, how to deal with this, but it’s all escaping her at the moment. All she’s remembering is her mother, and her vicious lies.

 _It’s for your own good, dear,_ she would say as the belt broke against her back.

 _It’s your fault I have to do this,_ she would explain as her fist connected with Regina’s stomach.

 _I don’t enjoy this, Regina, but it’s all for you,_ she would lie as she held her hands over Regina’s throat.

 _Fat girls don’t get elected Senator, and they certainly don’t get the rich husbands,_ she told Regina whenever she was denied a meal.

 _It’s your fault I’m like this. Before you were born, I was happy_ , she had shouted just before she shoved Regina down the stairs.

“Oh, Regina dear, you’ve made a mess,” a voice snaps her out of her reverie. She looks down, realizing she had thrown up all over the floor. She was still breathing heavily, and tears flowed freely down her face. With her good arm, she was hugging her belly. She looks up to see who entered, blanching when she sees her mother staring disdainfully at her.

“Though, I suppose it is for the better. You’re starting to look pudgy, dear,” she continues, as if they were back in the manor.

“You aren’t supposed to talk to me,” Regina whispers, her voice raspy, thick with unshed sobs and clotted with the taste of vomit.

“Oh, I’m your mother, dear. Courts can’t control our relationship. You’re bound to me, you know. I’m in your genes,” Cora smiles, waving her hand at the notion of orders of protection. “Can’t get rid of me, dear. You’ll understand everything I did for you once that little baby’s born. You’ll raise her just like I raised you.”

“No,” Regina growls. “No, I won’t. What do you want, mother?”

“I can’t talk to my daughter?”

“No,” Regina snarls. “Talk fast or get out.”

“Such bravado, such insolence,” Cora sneers, and Regina flinches  as she raises her hand up, as if to strike. “But not much bravery. Alright, I was just checking that you knew what to say during your testimony.” Regina tries to take a step back, but hits the wall. So she steps sideways, edging around the vomit until she’s in front of the line of toilet cubicles.

“The- the t-t-truth,” Regina stammers as her mother creeps closer, smiling dangerously.

“You don’t sound so sure, dear. Maybe we should practice, hmm?” Regina shakes her head. “Ah, say it with me, dear. ‘Mother never hurt me. All she did was care for me.’ Say it,” she coaxes.

“No,” she whimpers. “I’m not going to lie.” Cora’s eyes flashed dangerously, and Regina saw her trying to suppress her anger.

“Say it,” she spits. “Say it now, say it on the stand. I swear, Regina, if you embarrass me, I will-” she is cut off just as her hand flies to Regina’s throat, not squeezing, just holding it there to control Regina. The bathroom door flies open, slamming against the wall, and Ruby lunges at Cora, yanking her away from Regina.

“You okay, Regina?” Ruby asks, never taking her eyes away from Cora as she spins her around and handcuffs her.

“Fine,” Regina coughs. “”M fine. How’d you know to come in here?”

“A concerned citizen overheard Cora berating you, persuading you to lie on the stand. Clever girl had her phone record the events, livestreaming with me,” Ruby explains as she marches Cora out. Regina follows to find Emma and another court officer, as well as Mary Margaret and David waiting in the lobby.

“Regina, I know you said you wanted to be alone, but you were gone for so long, and then when I went to check on you, I saw your mom in there, and then she just, you know, and, um, don’t be mad, please-” Emma stumbles over her words in her haste to apologize. Regina just throws herself forward, cutting Emma off, and wrapping her good arm around Emma, the other awkwardly attempting to hug her.

“Thank you,” Regina whispers. She watches over Emma’s shoulder as Cora is hustled into a small room, and Gold limps quickly after her. As soon as the door is shut, she pulls back, surprising herself as she lightly touches her lips to Emma’s. “I’m not mad,” she whispers, pulling back to see Emma’s eyes comically wide. She intertwines her fingers with Emma’s, leading her into the courtroom.

“Miss Mills, this video troubles me,” the judge tells the court, levelling his gaze at the defense table.

“Your honor, my client was simply, ah, using the ladies room when she discovered her daughter in distress,” Gold explains

“So that hand raised to strike her, the hands on her daughter’s throat when the officers came in were, what? Her first aid attempts?” ADA Stewart asks sarcastically.

“The video doesn’t clearly show what happened, and-”

“Gold, I don’t like what that video showed me, and I don’t like that your client seems so cavalier in response to the order of protection. I’m revoking her bail, effective immediately,” he interrupts, slamming his gavel down. “After court concludes today, you will be remanded to the Storybrooke Correctional Facility. If there are no other motions, the bailiff may bring in the jury. Prosecution, prepare for your first witness.” Regina’s mouth goes dry, and her palms begin to sweat. Emma gives her leg a reassuring squeeze, and David pats her hand, smiling encouragingly at her. The jury files in, and after a few moments of formalities introducing the case, ADA Stewart stands up.

“The prosecution calls Regina Mills,” she says. Regina stands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DUN DUN DUN* A cliffhanger! *hides* What did you think?


	30. On the Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for... Regina takes the stand!!

“Regina Mills, do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?” The Bible feels smooth and weathered under her skin, but she knows the power in its words. Sunday Mass used to be her tradition with her father, and she loved the peace and serenity she found sitting in the wooden pews. After he died, she continued to go on her own, though Cora often sneered at what she called the “ _foolishness, and frivolity of organized religion._ ”

“I do,” Regina states loudly, and clearly, looking at the court clerk as she says it. They take the Bible away, and she shifts in her chair, trying to get more comfortable, while also avoiding her mother’s gaze.

“Please state your full legal name, for the record,” the court clerk asks her.

“Regina Maria Mills,” she says, taking a deep breath.

“Regina,” Casey says gently, standing up. Regina locks eyes with her, determined not to look at her mother while she’s up here. “Can you tell me why you’re here today?”

“I’m here to tell you about what my mother did to me,” she says plainly, trying to keep her expression neutral.

“Regina, before we get into that, let’s talk about you. It has been established that you are pregnant by an unwanted sexual assault made by a man twice your age. Mr. Gold has insinuated that these events have left you emotionally unstable-”

“Is there a question in there, your honor?” Gold protests.

“I’ll make my point,” Casey promises, turning back to Regina. “Regina, are you certain about the events that happened with your mother? Did your pregnancy, or sexual assault in any way influence your outcry of your mother’s abuse?”

“Yes, I am certain about what happened with my mother. It started long before the sexual assault. The only way the a-assault affected my outcry is because it forced me to wake up and admit the truth,” Regina says, only stumbling slightly over her words.

“How did it do that?” she asks.

“When I found out… I felt backed into a corner. I didn’t know what to do, so I went to the toll bridge, and thought it would be easier to end my life.” Regina pauses, takes a deep breath to collect herself. When she thinks about it, she can still feel the freezing rain pelting against her skin, soaking her through, chilling her to the bone. Though at the time, she felt nothing. “When I went to the hospital afterward, I spoke to a nurse, Johanna, about the pregnancy. She questioned me about the other bruises, the scars on my body. She was so nice, and she really just wanted to take care of me. She asked if I was safe at home, and at first I lied and said I was because that’s what my mother told me to do when people asked. Then, when I thought about getting sent back, and how furious my mother would be, I realized it wasn’t worth it. So I told her the truth.”

“Why would your mother be furious?” Regina lets out a bitter laugh.

“Suicide is a weak man’s way out. My mother raised me not to be weak. And now, I was in the hospital because of my weakness, and people knew of my weakness. I was an embarrassment to the family, and that is the ultimate crime in my mother’s household.” Casey took a pointed look at each juror. Regina looks at her hands.

“And what did you tell the nurse?” Casey asks after a pause.

“I told her that my mother caused those bruises. My mother beat me, and she whipped me, and she made me hate myself,” Regina says, pinching the tips of her fingers on her bad hand, the only skin she can reach, with her good hand to keep herself from crying. She clenches her teeth, and ends her statement there. Casey taps the edge of the witness stand after a pause and nods.

“Okay, well, Regina, I’m going to ask you some more specific questions now. Can you tell the jury about when things changed with your mother? Was she always this way?”

“It all started after my father died when I was eight,” Regina sighs. She takes a deep breath, collects her thoughts, and continues with the testimony.

 

Three hours.

For three hours, Regina sits in that uncomfortable witness’ chair, detailing the events of her life that she had never told people before. She was responding to questions with brutally honest answers. Her mother’s nostrils were flared and Regina saw her fists clenching under the table throughout the entire process. Everything starts to blend together, too many questions, too many memories, too many stories, too many cameras flashing from the audience.

“And on December 15, 2012, you were seen at the hospital, Ms. Mills. What brought you there?” Casey asks the questions, and Regina answers automatically, no longer second- guessing, or considering what her mother might say, or do, or think.

“Mother was in a rage,” she answers. “I had gotten an 85 on a pop quiz in English, and gotten physically ill at school. I was so nervous about telling her that I threw up. She had to leave a council meeting to come get me, and she was furious. She blamed me for ruining her life, for my father’s death, for everything that went wrong. I was on my way to my room, and she followed me up the steps to continue berating me. I started to cry, and she said weakness wouldn’t be tolerated. So, she yelled some more, and shoved me down the stairs.”

A little while later, she asks, “These scars on your back, the prosecution’s exhibits 31-35, how did you sustain them?” She puts pictures of them on a screen for everyone to see and Regina cringes. They’re red, angry, ugly.

“After she threw me down the stairs, mother had to be more careful about breaks, and twisting my arm. I don’t know where she got the idea, or why she did it, but one day, she came at me, forced me on the ground on my belly, and took of her belt. I’ll, um, I’ll never forget the snapping sound it made, or the crack of the buckle hitting my back…” Regina pauses and she sees three jurors actually start crying. She clears her throat. The skin on her fingers is white, and she’s going to start bleeding if she doesn’t stop pinching. “That became a more common punishment. When I’d disappointed her, she whipped me with that belt, always the same belt. She used to tell me it was for my own go-good,” Regina chokes. She takes a deep breath as Casey holds up the belt in a bag, and passes out a stack of papers to the jurors, the papers that prove the only things on that belt are the mayor’s prints, and her daughter’s blood.

“Tell me about the morning before you went to the hospital, Regina,” Casey says gently. “What happened that morning?” Regina takes a deep breath.

“I had just found out I was pregnant a few days before. I was scared, and upset. She woke me up to go run on the treadmill like every morning, so I don’t get fat, you know? But I, uh, I couldn’t move. I was exhausted, and I just couldn’t do it. So she threw me on the ground, and uh, and she got the whip. She yelled, and she kicked me, and she hit me. It, uh, it was awful,” Regina ends, biting back a sob.

“Regina, do you need a minute?” Casey asks. _Weak_ , her mother sneers. Regina doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction, so she takes a breath, blinks back the tears, and smiles at Casey.

“No, go on, ask another question,” Regina says softly. Casey nods.

“Regina, it has been insinuated that you accused your mother out of confusion, and fear of the ‘real abuser.’ Is there any validity to this claim?”

“No.” She is sure, and she looks at each juror as she says it. “No, it was my mother. She abused me for years, and I’m not afraid of her anymore.” She finishes by finally looking at her mother whose upper lip is curled in a sneer.

“You lying little slut,” Cora growls.

“Cora, shut up,” Gold hisses. “Your honor, we request a recess.” But Cora is standing now, shouting above Gold.

“You lying little slut, take it back! I never hurt you!” she cries, striding towards Regina. Regina holds her head high, staring down her mother as the bailiff lunges towards her, yanking her backwards. “I did it for you! All for you, you little whore! Your father was weak, he couldn’t teach you the way I could. Everything you are is because of me! I’m a part of you!” she shrieks as the bailiff drags her backwards.

At the same time, Gold is shouting at her to shut up, and the judge is shouting for someone to get the jury out of there. Ruby stands, taking Cora as the bailiff hastily leads the jury away. Regina clenches her jaw, just watching the madness. But in her lap, her hands is bleeding from pinching the skin so hard, and the insides of her cheeks are raw. Once Ruby has dragged Cora out, the judge formally calls for a recess, ending the proceedings for today.

“You may step down, Regina,” the judge tells her. Regina nods, and clears her throat as she steps out. She crosses the courtroom, reaching out and clinging to Emma’s arm, her entire body shaking.

 

“Okay, Regina, that was actually… not the worst thing that could have happened,” Ruby says gently, leaning on the counter. They had gone to Granny’s, who happily closed down to allow Regina and everyone to discuss the trial.

“You’re joking, right?” Emma laughs.

“No. With an outburst like that, she’ll probably be more willing to plead guilty in hopes of getting a better deal than if she goes through with the trial. She’s losing jury support. You might not even have to get back on the stand,” Ruby points out, refilling Regina’s glass of water.

“But, if she takes a deal, she’ll get less jail time,” Regina points out. “That’s what you just said.”

“Casey’s a damn good attorney, and she knows when to make a deal, and how to make it to get a fair punishment. She won’t let you down. Now, who wants lunch?” And with that, the subject is closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what'd ya think? Any predictions? Comments? Leave a review!


	31. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the aftershocks are even more devastating than the earthquake.

Regina normally enjoys reading the newspaper.

It was one of the few lessons her mother imparted on her that she didn’t resent: powerful women were smart, and knew what was going in, both locally, nationally, and internationally. The only way to do that was to keep up with news. Regina preferred the printed word to online news articles, though the latter was much more frequently updated, and much more environmentally friendly. But still, every morning, Regina would claim the newspaper, take one section at a time, and comb every article as she ate her breakfast. It was time consuming, but she enjoyed the still quiet of the morning, enjoyed when the only sound in the apartment was the rustling of the newspaper as she turned the pages. Normally, Regina loves reading the newspaper.

But this morning is not normal.

When she gets this morning’s newspaper, her mother’s face greets her. Above the fold, there is a large, colorful picture, a close up of Cora Mills in the midst of her courtroom meltdown the previous day, mouth open in mid-shriek. The picture showed every vein in her forehead, the reddening of her mother’s cheeks, flushed with rage. She saw a hand on her mother’s shoulder, likely Ruby’s as she was hauled away. Above the image, the headline screams in large, bold letters,  _ Mental Mayor Unleashes in Court _ . She’s afraid to read it, and when she unfolds the paper, she sees a picture of her mother in what looks like a prison, accompanying the article, and a subtitle:  _ Disgraced Mayor Speaks Out. _

She can’t bring herself to read the whole article, but specific phrases certainly jump out at her, and she finds herself repeating them in her mind, running on a loop, over and over and over and over and over. She doesn’t even know how the reporter managed to get into the jail to interview her. She just reads the article, skipping around to 

_ “Am I a strict mother? You’ll be hard-pressed to find a single parent who isn’t. Does that mean I abuse my daughter? Absolutely not,” the Mayor tells this  _ Mirror _ reporter exclusively. When asked how she explains the scars on her daughter’s body, and the evidence against her, she says, “Evidence can be misleading. It can be planted. It can be falsified.”  _

“Oh God,” Regina mumbles to herself.

_ When asked to elaborate on this, former Mayor Mills said, “My daughter has always needed more attention than I can give her. I think it’s possible that this is a matter of getting more attention.” This reporter doubts that. The evidence does not support this half-cocked theory of Mayor Mills’. _ Regina sighs in relief, and turns the page. She can’t bring herself to read the entire article, and chooses to move on, hoping that there would be something else newsworthy.

Naturally, she has to find an article all about her on the very next page.

It bore a picture of her on the stand, head in her hands on the stand. Regina doesn’t remember crying, but those three hours were all sort of a blur. The title declares  _ Victim Breaks Her Silence _ . The caption beneath the picture reads  _ (above) Regina Mills 15, breaks down on the stand as she tells her tragic story. _

Regina gets up, leaving the newspaper on the table; she doesn’t want to read it this morning.

 

“Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Emma, someone open the door!” Ruby shouts, knocking insistently. Dressed only in her towel, Regina runs to open it, since no one else is awake. “Oh, good, you’re up. And you need to go get dressed. Like, now,” Ruby says quickly. She runs towards David and Mary Margaret’s room. “Wake Emma. Important stuff! Let’s go, come on, move, move, move!” Regina hesitates for a moment, clinging to her towel before turning and running back into her room.

 

“Regina, this better be good, or I swear I’ll-” Emma’s empty threats are interrupted by Ruby clearing her throat.

“Emma, this’ll be worth waking up for. I just got a call from Casey, and she was up practically all night negotiating a plea deal with your mom’s lawyer. She called me once they got the final thing all done. She’s presenting it to them in an hour, but she wanted to make sure it sounded okay with you first,” Ruby says, smiling. Regina’s mouth goes dry, and she doesn’t remember how to form words.

“What happens if she doesn’t like it?” Mary Margaret asks, looking worriedly at the frozen Regina.

“Casey will revise it, if she can. Do you want to hear it?” Regina can only nod, though she isn’t sure she really wants to know. “She allocutes in court, meaning she admits her guilt to everyone. She issues a public apology letter, apologizing to everyone who Gold tried to smear in his attempts to undermine your story, but most importantly you. She relinquishes any, and all of her remaining estate to you, pending your 18th birthday. She can’t see you, or speak to you again, or your child, or any future children. This crime stays on her record forever, and she won’t ever be allowed to work in politics ever again. She spends fifteen years in jail for the child abuse, endangerment, and assault. Then, after she does that, she’s got another fifteen for attempted murder, from when she put her hand on her throat in the bathroom, at least!” Regina just closes her eyes.

_ Thirty years in jail. At least, _ she thinks to herself. She stands up, running to the bathroom.  _ Oh God, I tore apart our family. I sent my mother to jail. It’s all my fault, it’s my fault. I got her sent to jail, and I’ll go to hell. If she dies in there, it’ll be my fault. _ As she leans over the toilet, she starts to shake.  _ All my fault, all my fault _ , she chants in her head. She tries to make the churning in her stomach stop, but there is no food inside her to come up.

“Regina, open up, it’s me,” Emma whispers. Regina unlocks the door and Emma rushes in, sitting on the bath’s edge, watching Regina sob over the toilet. “Regina,” she whispers, reaching out to her. Regina lets out a sob and spins around, throwing herself into Emma’s arms. The cast hits Emma’s chest, and the wind is knocked out of her, but she just hugs Regina as tight as she possibly can.

“It’s- a-a-all my f-fault,” she sobs. “I-I-I d-destroyed our f-f-family.” Emma sighs, rubbing Regina’s back as she shakes.

“Oh, no, Regina, it, um i-it’s not your fault. She destroyed it when she stopped acting like family,” she whispers. 

“I g-got her ar-arrested. And now she’s g-gonna b-be in jail for s-so long,” she continues.

“Regina, if you don’t want her to be in there for that long, you can talk to Casey, but you have to think about the, uh, the punishment you think she deserves. Just, um, do you think we can go and talk to Casey? Maybe it’ll make you feel better, talking to her about it,” she suggests.

“Mmmm, I don’t know,” Regina whispers. 

“You don’t have to decide, just talk. Tell her what you’re feeling.”

“She’ll think it’s stupid!” Regina wails, standing up and letting go of Emma.

“Won’t know until you talk to her. And what you feel is never stupid,” Emma gets up slowly, putting a hand on Regina’s shoulder. She bites her lower lip, trying not to look at Regina’s lips, trying not to think about how soft they looked. She swore not to push things, and she would live by her word if it killed her.

“Oh shut up Swan, you old sap,” Regina laughs, wiping the tears out of her eyes. She looks in the mirror over the sink, trying to fix her appearance. Once she’s deemed it suitable, she heads back into the living room to figure out how she feels about her mother’s plea deal.

“Regina, you okay?” Mary Margaret asks gently.

“I’m fine. It was just… a little much all at once,” she says quietly, settling back down at the kitchen table.

“So,” Ruby says after a pause. “Is this, uh, is this an okay deal?” Regina opens her mouth to answer, but no sound comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN... Thanks for reading! Leave a review to let me know what you think!


	32. Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Cora's punishment enough for Regina? Or is it all just too much...?

“Regina?” Ruby repeats, looking at the girl. Regina’s mouth just opens and closes. She can’t find the words, can’t decide what she wants to say.

“I… Yes?” she whispers, but she sounds unsure, even to herself.

“Regina, what’s wrong with it?” David asks. 

“David, her mother is going to jail. It’s not exactly easy for her,” Mary Margaret hisses.

“No, look, I know you don’t get it. And… I know what she did was wrong, and she needs to be punished for that… but she’s still my family. And my dad died… So I don’t have a lot of family left,” Regina explains. “And it feels like I’m… destroying it.”

“Regina,” Emma interrupts as Regina takes a breath. “Do you remember what I said to you, that first night in the hospital? You were, like, worried about telling that nurse about your mom, remember? I told you that if she was hurting you, she had already broken your trust. And she was the one who betrayed you. You didn’t destroy anything.” Regina clears her throat, smiling at Emma.

“I think… if Casey thinks this is the best compromise, I shouldn’t say anything to disrupt it,” she finally says, looking at the floor. Ruby nods, patting Regina’s knee.

“Well, she’ll get Cora and Gold to sign it, then in court today, she’ll officially change her plea and that’ll be it for this. I’ll see you at court in,” Ruby pauses, checking the clock. “Two hours. See you there.” She winks as she leaves, whistling as she texts, letting the door slam shut.

“I’ve gotta… gotta take a shower,” Regina mumbles quietly. “Emma, can you wrap my arm up?” Emma goes to get the plastic bags that Regina has to use to keep the cast dry.

“Do you want help washing your hair?” Mary Margaret asks, concerned about Regina’s sudden changes in mood.

“No, I don’t need to wash it today,” she says softly. “Thank you.” Once Emma finishes wrapping her cast, Regina disappears into her bathroom without another word. Mary Margaret does the same, but hers is more due to the morning sickness, which she has yet to disclose to her husband.

 

Regina feels guilty.

She’s probably running up the Nolans’ hot water bill, but she needs the hot showers. She needs the water to be so hot that the mirror clouds, her skin is red and raw, and everything burns. She needs the water to make her feel something, something that can distract her from the racing thoughts in her mind.

_ It’s your fault. _

_ You destroyed this family. _

_ Now you’re alone. _

_ Alone, and pregnant. _

_ It’s all your fault _ .

So, Regina turns the shower dial. The water gets impossibly hot, and it burns her skin. But she’d rather burn than feel nothing.

 

“So, Ms. Mills, I understand you’d like to change your plea?” the judge says, leaning his elbows on his desk as he peers at her. She shifts on her feet before answering.

“Yes, your honor. I’m changing my plea to guilty,” she says tersely.

“And, I understand you’ve arranged a deal with the prosecution?”

“Yes, we have, your honor,” Gold answers. Emma reaches over and grabs Regina’s hand, still red, and warm from the shower. She had been in there for nearly forty-five minutes before Emma came in and made her turn the water off before she melted her skin. Regina had refused to talk about it, insisting on getting ready.

“Alright, you may begin your allocution, Ms. Mills.” The judge sits back, and Regina leans forward in her seat.

“I… harmed my daughter,” Cora says, gritting her teeth. “I was misguided, and wanted to help her, but I only hurt her.” She sighs. “I caused her a lot of pain, emotional and physical.” She stops, and Casey raises her eyebrow.

“The defendant’s allocution is a little… vague, your honor,” she offers. Cora sneers.

“My daughter is weak, so I took a belt to make her strong. I whipped her, and I beat her. I threw her down those stairs because the little whore ruined my important business meeting. I beat her, and I whipped her, and I was emotionally abusive. I endangered her life, but I wish she had died. I wish she had never been born!” Cora is screaming now, and Regina is bouncing her leg, watching her mother deteriorate before her eyes. The strong, stubborn woman who reigned over their household, and this entire town, the one who never cried, never held her daughter, never showed any emotion, was breaking down. She was shouting, throwing a tantrum, and embarrassing herself. Regina had to bite her lower lip just to keep from laughing as the bailiff got Cora back into her seat.

“Does the allocution satisfy the prosecution?” the judge finally asks. Regina is shaking with the effort of restraining her laughter.

“Yes, your honor.”

“Case closed,” the judge declares, banging his gavel. The bailiff drags a still-protesting Cora out of the court, and everyone slowly files out, watching Regina as she doubles over, still trying to contain her laughter. The courtroom is empty when Emma finally asks if she’s okay. Finally, she lets loose and just starts to laugh. Once she starts, she just can’t stop. She laughs so hard that tears roll down her cheeks. Emma and the Nolans just stare at her, not quite sure what to do.

“Oh God,” she chokes out through the laughs. “I’m fine. I just- haha- did you see her? Ha, this is it! It’s- ahaha- it’s over! She’s going to jail! Ha, I’m done with her!” Regina laughs. 

“Okay, Regina, let’s get you back home,” Mary Margaret says gently, leading her to her feet.

“Which one? Mom had to leave the mansion to me, so now I’ve got two- haha, two homes! Ha! Get that! Two places to live!” Regina laughs. She knows she’s hysterical, probably having some sort of psychotic break, but it’s fine. She’s fine.

 

She finally stops laughing when she gets back to the house.

“My mother’s in jail,” she says quietly. And that’s it. She just lays down on the couch, still in her pant suit. She stares at the TV, but there’s nothing playing.

 

“David, let’s go out on a date night,” Mary Margaret whispers. “I have some… things to discuss with you tonight.” She’d decided while he was getting ready for his shift that she had no excuse not to tell him. The trial was over, things were calming down.

“Should we leave the girls alone?” David muses as he ties his bootlaces.

“They’re fifteen. Regina’s pregnant. How much trouble can they get into?” she scoffs. He raises his eyebrows.

“Last time she was alone, Emma stormed off, got drunk with that Jones kid, and high with the Cassidy boy. Ruby  _ arrested _ her.”

“Good point,” Mary Margaret agrees. “I’ll see if Belle can come hang out with them. She and Ruby can bring food, the puppy, it won’t feel like they’re being babysat at all.”

“Sure, sounds great,” he nods, smiling as he kisses her goodbye. She sighs, putting one hand on her stomach. This should be… interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun... Getting closer to the end, here, friends. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	33. Going Forward

“So, what happens next?” Regina asks quietly.

“You’re a ward of the state, officially. You’re now the Nolan’s long-term foster child. After some time, they can adopt you, if that’s what you want. The only thing that’ll change won’t change until you’re 18. You’ll be the official owner of 108 Mifflin St, you’ll be able to withdraw from your family’s bank accounts, all that,” Ruby explains, leaning forward on her knees. Regina just gently rubs her belly, the bump growing more noticeable every day.

“And school? I’m practically a month behind,” she adds.

“I wouldn’t say a whole month,” Belle protests. “We’ve been chipping away. You’re about a week behind, but I’ve got last week’s work for you, so we can start it tonight.”

“Are you doing your work, Emma?” Mary Margaret calls as she leans down to strap her shoes. Emma shrugs. “Well, Belle can help you with it tonight. Or Ruby! David, let’s go! We’ll be late!” she adds, shouting back into the bedroom. When she comes into the living room, Ruby lets out a wolf-whistle.

“Damn, Mary Margaret, that plunging neckline!” she crows, grinning. Mary Margaret blushes, pulling at her blue dress.

“Plunging?” she asks worriedly. Belle just hits Ruby’s arm.

“It’s not  _ plunging _ , per se, just a little lower than your usual sweaters,” Belle explains. “It looks great, though. And you look very handsome, David,” she adds as he comes out. He grins, putting his arm around Mary Margaret’s waist.

“She’s right, though. We’ll be late. Don’t wait up,” he grins, kissing both Emma and Regina on the forehead. 

“Love you!” Mary Margaret calls out just before the door closes. Emma just blushes and hugs her stomach, folding in on herself.

“So, homework,” Ruby finally says, reaching for Emma’s backpack. Emma groans.

 

“What part of it don’t you get?” Ruby asks, frustrated.

“I don’t know!” Emma says loudly, the pitch climbing as her face gets redder.

“Well, which parts of the proof  _ do _ you understand?” Ruby tries, furrowing her brow.

“None of them! All of them! I don’t even know,” Emma groans. Belle quickly walks into the living room.

“Okay,” she says brightly. “Ruby, why don’t you go get us some dinner from Granny’s, or something. Emma can come work at the table with me and Regina.” Emma mutters mutinously as she gathers up her work and stalks into the kitchen.

“I hate geometry,” Ruby explains, pouting as Belle raises an eyebrow at her.

“You’re supposed to be the adult, Rubes. Just go get us a pizza, or something.” She laughs when Ruby pouts again. “Don’t look at me like that! And stop by my apartment and feed Scarlett on your way?” she asks. She shrieks when Ruby throws a pillow at her, but chuckles and shakes her head, knowing Ruby would do it.

 

“Whatcha doin, Regina?” Emma whispers, leaning over to look over Regina’s shoulder.

“Making a list of all the things I have to do,” she mutters, not looking up from her paper. Emma whistles lowly, looking at all of the items already on her list.

“Decide? What does that mean?” Emma asks, peering at the first word on the list. Regina sighs and leans back.

“I haven’t completely decided… about the baby,” she admits. “I don’t know if I could raise him knowing who his father was.” She bites her lip.

“I thought you said you didn’t find out the sex at the last appointment?” Emma asks, confused.

“Oh, I didn’t,” Regina explains. “I want to be surprised, but I can’t call him an ‘it’ so I’ve been switching back and forth.”

“So… you  _ haven’t _ decided?” Emma says, a little skeptical. From what she can tell, Regina wants to raise this baby.

“No, not really. I mean, it’s a huge responsibility, and I’m just a kid. I don’t have a job, I don’t have a house, I don’t have a car. I don’t have anything to take care of him!”

“You can get those things. You can get your license, and technically, you do have a house. It’s just not in your name until you’re 18. And David and Mary Margaret would help out, probably. Talk about this with them!” Emma says brightly. Regina just shrugs.

“Enough about my list. You have a  _ ton _ of homework to do,” Regina chastises. Emma pouts, but turns back to her homework.

 

“This is great!” David whispers happily. “How far along? When should we tell the girls?” he asks as they tiptoe past the living room into their bedroom. She had told him she was pregnant on the drive home, having spent the whole evening working up the courage.

“Um, barely two months? I haven’t been to the doctor yet. But, are we sure this is a good idea, David? Right now?” she says, wringing her hands nervously.

“What do you mean?” he asks, closing their bedroom door.

“I mean, six months ago it was just you and me. Now we’ve got two teenage girls, one of whom has a baby on the way, and now I get pregnant, too? Don’t you think that’s a lot all at once?” He grabs her hands and pulls her to sit down on the bed.

“I think we can handle it. Yeah, it’ll be a little chaotic, but we need to have faith. Isn’t that what you always say?” She grins as he kisses her cheek. “We’re having a  _ baby _ . Have faith it’ll all work out.” In the darkness of their room, she smiles at him.

“We’re having a  _ baby _ ,” she whispers.

 

Regina wakes in a cold sweat to find Emma shaking her shoulder. Once her eyes are open, Emma crawls into the bed, cradling Regina’s head into the crook of her shoulder as a few tears roll down her cheeks.

“Another nightmare?” Emma asks, though she knows the answer. Whenever Regina has a nightmare, she makes these weird little snuffling sounds, like she’s crying or trying not to cry, or something.

“Yeah,” Regina whispers. Emma loves how her voice sounds when she’s still half-asleep. It’s low, raspy, and incredibly attractive. “But it wasn’t the, uh, not the same one.”

“Then what was it?” Emma asks.

“Um… It was like, fifteen years from now, or something. And there was this boy, and he was all mad at me. He kept asking, um, asking why I hated him. It was, uh, my baby. He was all mad at me for giving him up when he was a baby… Emma, do you hate your birth parents for giving you up?” Emma bites her lip; she doesn’t know what to say.

“My birth parents abandoned me on the side of the freeway. They didn’t adopt me out to a nice family. They left me for dead. It’s a different situation,” Emma whispers. “Regina, can I say something?” She feels Regina nod. “It sounds to me like you really want to raise your baby, and you’re just scared you can’t handle it.” Regina doesn’t say anything.

“I think you’ve really made your mind up, you’re just afraid of what people might think, or that you can’t do it or something,” Emma continues after a long pause. “But you and I both know that’s not right. You’ll be an amazing mom, plus you’ve got, like, this whole town behind you. Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, Belle, Granny, Kathryn. And, you know, you’ve got me. We won’t let anything happen to you, or the baby. So, you know, I think you’ve already made up your mind.” Regina says nothing. “Regina?” Emma looks down at her, but the girl has already fallen asleep. Emma kisses her temple, and hugs her. “You’ll be a great mom, Regina.” With that, Emma settles down in the bed, and closes her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	34. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone has news to share.

“Um, Mary Margaret, David, can I talk to you?” Regina says quietly, fiddling nervously with her hands. The schoolteacher puts down her pen, and David looks up from his coffee mug.

“Sure, kid. What’s up?” he smiles. Regina takes a deep breath and sits down at the table. David follows her lead, sitting next to Mary Margaret.

“I… I want to raise my baby. I know… I don’t have a job, but I’ll get one. I know raising a baby and trying to finish high school will be beyond difficult… But the idea of someone else raising my child… I want to be his mother.” Mary Margaret and David exchange confused looks.

“Wasn’t that always the plan?” Mary Margaret asks. Regina’s mouth opens, but no words come out. “We just figured… I don’t know. I guess we just assumed,” she shrugs.

“Well, uh, okay then,” Regina says stupidly, standing up. “Then I guess I’ll just… go finish my homework.”

“No, wait, we actually have something we want to talk to you girls about. Go get Emma!” Mary Margaret says, squeezing David’s hand. Emma comes bounding in, having heard her name, and sits next to Regina at the table.

“Girls, I’m pregnant,” Mary Margaret squeals. Regina stands, going to hug her, but Emma stays seated, barely concealing her disappointment. After a moment, she musters enthusiasm and stands, hugging David.

“That’s, that’s great, guys,” she mumbles into David’s chest. “I’m gonna… go for a walk, maybe do some homework in the park. I’ll, uh, I’ll be back later.” She pulls away and goes into her bedroom, leaving Mary Margaret, Regina, and David to get excited about the pregnancy.

 

She’s cutting through the park when she hears her.

“Emma Swan, what do you think you’re doing?!” Regina shouts. Emma freezes, turning on her heel to find Regina barrelling towards her, Ruby hot on her heels. “I went into your room to borrow some sweatpants, and I find your bag gone, your baby blanket gone, clothes missing, all your cash cleared out. Are you trying to leave me?!” When Regina reaches Emma, she wraps her arms around her, and Emma realizes she’s crying, and Emma starts to tear up, too.

“Emma, running away? Really?” Ruby pants.

“Two teenagers  _ and _ two babies? That’s a lot, and I know what happens when foster parents get overburdened,” Emma explains, trying not to get upset. Regina shoves away from the hug, punching Emma’s arm.

“You  _ idiot _ . You said I’d have you! Me, you, and the baby. I need you, Emma!” Regina shrieks.

“Better to run on my own terms than to get sent back when it gets to be too much!” Emma shouts back.

“Girls, let’s take this somewhere else,” Ruby says softly, looking at the crowd forming around the girls. Emma stalks toward the red car and jumps into the back seat, crossing her arms over her chest huffily.

“How’d you even find me? How’d you know I was leaving?” Emma grumbles once the car has started.

“When all your stuff was gone, I called Ruby, and she traced your phone,” Regina explains, her jaw clenched.

“Why’d you even care?” Emma mumbles, glaring out the window.

“I’m not even going to dignify that ridiculousness with a response,” Regina scoffs. Emma just glares out the window until Ruby pulls into the Nolans’ driveway.

“Oh, Emma, we were so worried!” Mary Margaret calls, standing when Emma enters. Emma says nothing, just goes to her room and slams the door shut. Regina follows on her heels.

“What’s your problem?” Regina asks her, slamming the door again. 

“Do you know how many times my foster parents had kids? And then, when it got to be too much, I was gone. The second they had a  _ real _ kid, I was useless. Finally, it just became easier to run than hang around to get rejected,” Emma seethes.

“Last night, you said you’d be here for me, raising the baby,” Regina says lowly. “You swore you were here for me.” She shoves Emma’s shoulder. “You promised! Was that a lie?” She shoves her again.

“Stop shoving me; I can’t shove back,” Emma growls.

“Why not? ‘Cause I’m pregnant? Oh, gonna run because I’m pregnant?” Regina frowns, shoving Emma again.

“Stop it!” Emma shrieks. “I just freaked. Old habits die hard, and whatever,” she mumbles, shoving her hands in her pockets, kicking the ground.

“Well, you’d better kick this habit. Because I need you,” Regina whispers. She leans in and kisses Emma. It was quick, just a bit more than a peck, but Emma sighed when she pulled away, and wished for more.

“That’s, like, the second time you’ve kissed me, Mills. Should I be reading something into this?” she teases, opening her eyes, all her animosity gone. She realizes now it was childish to take off like that.

“Maybe,” Regina teases back. “Now, go apologize for freaking Mary Margaret and David out,” she says, pushing Emma towards the living room. With a sigh, Emma goes back out to see them.

 

“A-adoption papers?” Emma stutters, looking over the paperwork spread on the table in front of her.

“We’ve been working on it for a while. We just wanted to wait until the trial calmed down to ask you,” Mary Margaret explains. “And now’s as good a time as any. Technically, we’re supposed to wait until you’ve been our foster child for six months, or something, but we thought we’d get a jump on the paperwork. And, of course, we had to make sure it was okay with you.”

_ Adoption papers? _ Emma thinks to herself.  _ No one’s ever even started filling those out for me. Crap. Oh crap, I screwed up. _

“Y-yeah,” Emma finally manages to say. She clears her throat. “Yeah, that’d be… awesome.” David smiles, putting his hand on top of hers.

“Great. Now that we’ve settled this, can we do something about lunch?” Emma laughs, nodding. 


	35. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we're nearing the end... and all loose ends must be tied up.

It was two weeks later that ADA Stewart called Regina again.

“The Florida ADA just got back to me,” she says, no preamble, no greeting. It takes Regina a moment to remember. Leopold’s trial was taking place in Florida.

“And?” she asks. 

“I’m on my way to your house to talk specifics and results. Are Mary Margaret and David home?”

“Mary Margaret is, but David’s at the station,” Regina says, looking around. Emma looks up from her homework, and Mary Margaret looks up from the paper’s she was grading.

“Okay. I’ll be there in five. Don’t go anywhere.” She hangs up before Regina can say anything.

“Casey’s coming over to talk about Leopold’s trial,” Regina sighs, sinking back into the couch. One hand rests on her stomach as the other fiddles with her phone. Emma nudges her with her foot, and the two shove each other playfully until the knock at the door interrupts them. Mary Margaret stands, since she’s barely two months pregnant, not even showing yet. Regina is more than a bit jealous of that, actually.

“Come in, Ms. Stewart,” Mary Margaret says, but Casey is already headed into the living room, seating herself on the armchair across from Emma and Regina. She sits straight in the chair, legs crossed at the ankle, hands folded on her lap, completely silent.

“Well?” Emma finally asks once Mary Margaret has sat back down.

“The Florida ADA finally got him to take a plea. He used every stall tactic his attorney could manage, but when presented with the overwhelming evidence, he knew he didn’t stand a chance. So, he took a plea of a life sentence,” she explains. Emma beams. Regina just can’t breathe.

“What do you mean?” Mary Margaret asks, her brow furrowed.

“He took a plea, but he’s doing the maximum for every crime they charged him with: statutory rape, aggravated assault of a minor, attempted murder- from the cannery, with the knife?- sexual abuse of a minor, kidnapping- because he held you against your will- and endangerment of a minor. And, he has to forfeit all of his savings to child support, and he lost his visitation rights. The ADA gave him consecutive sentences, so he’s going away for 150 years for everything, and after that, he’s got a life sentence. He’s never getting out, Regina,” she says, smiling at Regina.

“I- I- what?” she gasps, her breath short and quick. Emma tackles her in a hug, knocking her against the back of the couch.

“Everything worked out in the end, Gina,” Emma whispers in her ear.  _ Everything worked out _ , Regina thinks to herself. She smiles weakly, hugging Emma back.

“Just a few months ago… I never thought…” Regina trails off. Emma lets go, smiling at her from her spot on the couch. “My mother… now this… It’s more than I… I don’t even know how…” she can’t find the words. “Thank you,” she finally says. Casey laughs and lurches forward to hug her.

“I think this deserves a celebratory round of hot chocolate,” Mary Margaret announces. “Would you like some, Casey?”

“No, no, thank you,” she declines politely, standing. “I’ve got to get back to the office. Just wanted to give you the good news in person.” She stands, and everyone follows her to the door, once Emma had helped Regina get up. “You take care of yourself, Regina,” she says with a smile. Regina smiles back, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and waves until long after Casey’s car has disappeared down the street.

 

“Wow, Regina, that’s great news,” Dr. Hopper beams when she tells him. She shrugs, one hand on her stomach, as it constantly seems to be resting these days, and the other scratching behind Pongo’s ears. “You’re not happy?” he asks.

“I am. I’m glad he’s locked up, it’s just… weird,” she tries to explain. “Just a few months ago, I didn’t even want to  _ live _ . I never thought mother would stop, or that he would be brought to justice, or that I would be willing, ready, and  _ excited _ to raise a baby when I’m not even 16. But now… and there’s Emma, too…” she trails off, smiling faintly.

“Ah, how is that going?” Regina had spent plenty of time detailing her feelings, the complexity of the situation, and her confusion moving forward.

“I kissed her, a few weeks back, and we never discussed it. So now we’re kind of… in limbo, I guess. We don’t know what we are, but it’s… different,” she decides, smiling as she thinks of Emma. Her blonde curls strewn haphazardly over the pillow, all over Regina’s face. Her green eyes wide with concern, never irritation, whenever Regina has a nightmare. Her arms always willing to hold Regina, whether she’s having a good day, or bad.

“Good different?” Dr. Hopper asks, trying to hide his smirk.

“Good different,” Regina confirms.

“So, what’s holding you back?” Regina quirks her mouth as she considers the question. She laughs when she realizes.

“I can’t think of a single thing. I think… I think I’m holding back because I feel like that’s what’s expected, you know? Like, I’m about to be a teen mom, so who am I to get into a relationship?”

“So, you want to get into a relationship.”

“Very much,” Regina confirms.

“And now, nothing should be holding you back, right?” Regina smiles.

“Not anymore.”

 

It’s three weeks later, at Regina’s baby shower, when Regina finally acts on her decision.

It was a small affair, just Regina, Mary Margaret, Emma, Ruby, Belle, Kathryn, and Frederick having dinner in Granny’s, which had been closed for the occasion. Kathryn was reluctant to talk to Frederick, let alone invite him; their relationship had been in hot water ever since the incident, but Regina fixed that.

“Regina, I swear, I didn’t think he was like that,” he had explained over the phone a few weeks earlier. “I actually had him come along because I figured he’d be cool. I like my friends and all, but I’d have been more afraid of them trying to get you drunk and take advantage, you know? I swear, I thought it was a safer choice, and I’m so sorry. I’ll never forgive-”

“Stop, Freddie,” she interrupted him. “It’s no one’s fault but his. Took me a while to accept that, so it may take you a while too, but you can’t blame yourself.” Regina invited him as a sign that all was forgiven, and she wanted Kathryn to forgive too.

“I just… I feel like whenever I look at him, I remember what happened, and how, if I hadn’t brought you along, it wouldn’t have happened,” Kathryn explained in the booth at Granny’s, half an hour into the baby shower.

“This is no one’s fault but Leopold’s,” Regina explains. “I have been working with Dr. Hopper to accept that, maybe you can, too. But don’t blame Freddie, he really loves you.” She smiles to herself when Kathryn nods and slinks over to Freddie, putting an arm around his waist and pulling him outside for a private discussion. Knowing those two, Regina knows they’ll be making out against the wall within ten minutes.

It is this thought that makes her seek out Emma, pulling her into the dingy back hallway of Granny’s, between the inn and the diner.

“Any reason we couldn’t discuss this out in the diner, or-” Regina interrupts Emma’s impertinence with a kiss. Emma pulls away, grinning broadly. “You’ve got to stop doing that, Gina, or else I’ll be getting the wrong idea. A girl can only take so much kissing before she starts wanting something more.” Regina just looks shyly at her hands as they rest on top of her stomach, a perfect perch for her to twiddle her thumbs.

“And what if she got that something more?” Regina asks quietly. Emma raises one eyebrow.

“Are we… What are you saying?”

“I realized the only thing holding me back from… this, from us, was me. It was like, like I was afraid other people wouldn’t approve of how quickly I’m moving on, and I’m going to be a mother. But it’s ridiculous, and I want to be with you, so screw everyone else’s opinions,” Regina says, getting bolder as she continues.

“So…” Emma trails off, unsure what to say, what Regina is getting at.

“So… I am asking you to go on a date, to be my girlfriend, to be whatever, but I want you to be mine,” Regina grins.

“As long as I get you, I’ll be your anything,” Emma smiles back, goofily.

“Of course, I should tell you before things get serious,” Regina says, deadpan. Emma sobers up quickly. “I’m pregnant, and I’m all dark and twisty from the shit life has thrown my way.” Regina cracks a little smirk, and Emma laughs.

“Why, Regina, is this the first time I’ve heard you swear?” Regina leans her head back, cackling.

“So it is, Swan.” And with that, Regina leans in to cement their promise the way married couples do, the way every fairytale ends: with a kiss.

It is gentle at first, teasing, hesitant, and tender. Regina is the one to deepen it, slipping her tongue into Emma’s mouth. Emma responds in kind, and Regina finds she needs something to lean against to keep her weak knees from giving out. She walks herself backward until she’s up against the wall, and Emma’s hands are tangled in her hair. Regina’s hands lie on Emma’s waist, loving the feel of her hands on her hips, her fingers looped in the belt loops of her jeans.

“Don’t make me get the hose,” a gruff voice interrupts. The girls jump apart, blushing scarlet to find Granny leaning against the doorframe, peering at them over her glasses. “Your party’s waiting for you to open gifts, Miss Mills,” she adds, smirking. “I’ll tell them you’re busy.”

“No!” Emma squeaks. “We’re coming out, I promise.” Regina smirks as she goes back into the diner.  _ Oh, we’re definitely coming out, in more ways than one _ , she thinks to herself, laughing at her own joke. Emma gives her a peculiar look, but Regina just smiles and grabs the blonde’s hand, sitting down to open her presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there, guys!


	36. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come full circle, one year later.

It was raining when she felt it.

“Oh,” she said lowly, leaning forward. Emma sprang up from her chair across the room.

“What is it? Is he kicking again?” Emma had been delighted when she felt him kick, almost more so than Regina. They had been in geometry when the baby first moved, and Regina panicked a bit, thinking something was wrong.

“Nope, it’s this… Sharper pain, like a cramp,” she winces, holding her hip. Emma holds out one hand, helping Regina to her feet. “And it feels like I peed my pants.”

“Isn’t that what labor feels like?” Emma asks, though she knows the answer. Ever since Regina entered her third trimester, Emma had been preparing for the baby. She knew it was a strange situation: preparing for her 16 year old girlfriend’s baby’s birth (Regina’s birthday had been just two weeks ago).

“I don’t know, maybe we should call an ambulance,” Regina sighs. David and Mary Margaret were off having some kind of romantic picnic, and had finally allowed the girls to stay home alone without Ruby or Belle as a babysitter (though Regina had joked that she was already pregnant, so not much else could happen).

“Nah, the truck is here, and I can drive,” Emma scoffs. “I learned how when I was, like, eleven.” Regina is too nervous about giving birth in the living room to argue.

“Whatever, whatever, let’s just go,” Regina sighs. She feels the cramp fade, and smiles slightly as she waddles down the driveway, gripping Emma’s hand so tight, she’s afraid it might break.

The brown truck rumbles louder than the thunder as they drive through town, tearing through yellow lights, and roaring past stop signs. The sky is dark, but Emma can’t figure out how to turn on the headlights on the old truck. She bites her lip as Regina groans and the smallest of raindrops decorate the windshield. Emma has to squint to see the signs, but manages to get them into the emergency room door. She springs out of the car before it’s completely stopped and runs to Regina’s side, opening the door and helping the girl out.

“Have you been timing them?” Emma asks. She leaves the truck open on the sidewalk, leading Regina through the automatic sliding doors. “Hello? We need some help,” Emma calls out. A nurse rushes over. Before Emma even realizes, Regina has been swept away to the delivery wing, and she is left in the waiting room. So she waits.

 

It was pouring when she saw him for the first time.

Twenty six hours and thirteen minutes after they arrived, Emma is watching the nurse swaddle the baby, a boy. When Regina had finally been ready to push (“I swear, any longer, and I would’ve grounded the boy until he leaves for college,” she had grumbled), she laid back on the bed. But it was harder than she thought it was, and it hurt a hell of a lot more (apparently the epidural doesn’t work on 5% of people, and Regina is one of those lucky people). 

“I can’t do it,” she had sobbed, but the doctor was telling her she had to push, or else they’d have to go in surgically. Emma, who had been holding her hand while standing beside her, crawled onto the bed with her, seating herself behind Regina. She sat with Regina basically in her lap, her head against Emma’s chest. 

She held both of her hands as she whispered in Regina’s ear, “come on, I’m right here, Gina.”

“I c-can’t,” Regina moaned. 

“Regina Mills is no quitter. Now, don’t you want to hold your baby? Let’s go, Mills, come on,” Emma urged. “You’re stronger than this.” Emma isn’t sure exactly what she said, but Regina had sat up a little straighter, taken a deep breath, and pushed. Now, she was crying in relief, laying back against Emma, gasping for air.

“H-how’s my baby, doc?” Regina pants. He smiles, taking the baby and putting it in Regina’s arms.

“ _ He _ is just fine,” he tells her.

“It’s a boy?” Emma asks, smiling.

“It’s a boy,” he confirms.

“A boy,” Regina says softly, gazing down at the little bundle of blue blanket. He’s red in the face, blinking, confused, and kind of looks like a potato, but Regina looks at him like he’s the most beautiful thing in the world. He blinks his big green eyes, looking so much like Emma, despite his lack of genetic relation to her, and she tentatively runs a hand over his tuft of brown hair. “I have a boy,” she mumbles again, smiling broadly as the tears stream down her face, mingling with the sweat.

 

“He’s beautiful,” Mary Margaret whispers, leaning against the window as she looks into the nursery. She’s getting closer to her own due date now, and the house is cluttered with the abundance of baby items. They’d moved out of the smaller apartment complex into a new, bigger house, and there were rooms set up for each baby, but Regina put her son’s crib in her own bedroom to be closer to him.

“Has she picked out a name, yet?” David asks. Emma shrugs, stifling a yawn. She wraps her hands around the styrofoam hot chocolate cup.

“She won’t tell me, and then she fell asleep, so I don’t know.”

“You should sleep,” Mary Margaret tells her, putting a hand on Emma’s shoulder. When she first came here, she would have shaken her off, but now she leans into Mary Margaret.

“Yeah, well, maybe later,” she sighs, just looking at the baby through the glass. He looks at her, and it strikes her how much his eyes look like her. She feels a strange sense of pride; he isn’t really her son, not biologically, but this physical connection to her feels important. He lets out a little yawn, stretching his body and kicking his tiny feet.

“Come on, Em,” David nudges her other shoulder. “You’re supposed to sleep when the baby sleeps.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Emma smiles, but she lets them lead her back to Regina’s room and onto a chair next to the bed where she fell asleep holding Regina’s hand.

 

“Mary Margaret, David, Emma, I’d like to introduce you to Henry David Mills,” Regina smiles, cradling the infant. He coos softly, and everyone smiles. “Henry for my father, and David, for the man who became my second father,” she explains. David looks like he’s about to cry. Mary Margaret is crying. Emma just steps forward, holding her hands out. She picks up the bundle, more blanket and cloth than baby. 

“Hi Henry,” she says softly. He reaches out for a loose tendril of her hair, and she smiles, even when he tries to pull it out.

 

“Emma, if you’re going to be his godmother, you have to be baptized!” Regina shrieks, running in after a discussion with the priest. “How did I not think of this?” They’re standing in the back of the church, Emma holding a now one and a half month old Henry in his long white dress (Regina had insisted on it).

“You have got to be kidding me,” Emma groans. “So, what? We have to move the baptism?”

“No, Father Markham said we can just find someone to be your godparents, then we baptize you first, then him,” Regina explains. “He says it’s a little out of tradition, but so is everything else in my life,” Regina jokes. Emma nods as she begins to sweat, partially due to the late summer heat, and partially due to the sudden rush of nerves.

“Good of him to do that,” Mary Margaret nods, holding her son, Ryan, a week old as of yesterday. Regina nods. Good of him to do this for many reasons; letting a child born out of wedlock to a teenager be baptized, with his mother’s unbaptized lesbian girlfriend as the godmother was  _ very _ untraditional.

In the end, they grabbed Ruby and August, a deputy at the station, to be her godparents. The ceremony was simple, just a small group of their friends who smiled as the priest poured water on first Emma’s head, then Henry’s. Regina said it was hard to tell who was more disgruntled. 

 

Fall had come in full force.

Regina swaddled Henry, now two and a half months old, in a hat, coat, and blanket whenever she took him to daycare. Every morning, she dropped him off at Ella’s daycare service, and she picked him up after school. Emma always laughed that he would be too warm by noon, but the wind was relentless.

They were walking to pick up Henry, crossing the toll bridge when she realized. It was a year ago. One year ago, she stood on the edge of that bridge, ready to jump. Her mother was a nightmare, her house was a prison, and she was living with the guilt, fear, and pain of what had happened. She had been alone, ready to give up.

As if she knows what Regina is thinking, Emma grabs her hand, squeezing it gently. Emma leans in and wipes away a stray tear from Regina’s cheek.

“Hey, we don’t want to be late for Henry,” Emma whispers, gently kissing her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Regina says, sniffing lightly. She thinks about how it was back then. But everything's different now. “Yeah, let’s go get Henry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, guys! I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, gave kudos, or commented. This started out as a oneshot on tumblr, and when people encouraged me to keep going, I felt something I never had before. This was my first completed, long fic, and I want to thank everyone who stuck with me to the end. You were fantastic, all of you!


End file.
